The Repayment of Love
by DistorterOfIncubusDreams
Summary: Sesshomaru is desperate to restore the arm Inuyasha took away from him. He finds a sorceress that can do this for him, but when she tells him of the repayment, he hesitates. Though it is not what he expects the payment to be, he does say yes. Can he make his repayment in the time given? Maybe, especially with the unexpected help that is offered him by Kagome.
1. The Sorceress Arikami

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Inuyasha or any of the chatacters.**

 **...**

 **Summary:** **Sesshomaru is still furious that his half brother cut off his left arm, and has gone in search of a way to restore his missing limb. A rumor of a sorceress that has the ability to do so for him has come to him and he's off to find her. When he does her price to restore the limb angers him further, but because he wishes for the use of two instead of one, Sesshomaru agrees to her terms. A new journey for the demon lord is ahead, and he stands tall ready for whatever comes, or so he thinks.**

 **...**

 **Chapter One: The Sorceress Arikami**

 **A full moon high above and clear skies overhead did nothing to ease the tension the great demon felt as he came upon a great temple carved into the side of an ancient mountain. He looked upon the tall lit entrance way with unease. If what he had been searching for was inside, he was about to find out. He'd left his ward and main servant at home for the sake of making his trip quick, yet it had taken him several weeks to make the long journey to find this temple.**

 _ **This had better be worth the aggrivation.**_ **He thought to himself as he pushed on. He decided to leave Ah-un in a grove of trees where he believed the dragon would be safest until he returned for him. "Wait here for me." He ordered the beast, who in turned bowed his heads and laid in the grass obediantly.**

 **Tall statues of winged creatures stared down at him, and he looked upon them in sudden curiousity, stopping to examine them fully. The moon light above cast them in a blue mist, but he could still see their features were human. A woman to his right, one arm raised to the sky, holding a staff topped with a star in a circle, and the other reaching down, almost inviting him inside. She was wrapped in cloth that barely covered her, exposing one breast and leg, as was the statue to his left, although it was a man. Raised above his head was also a staff, but it was topped with a sun, its rays reaching out of a circle around the orb.**

 **"Welcome demon lord, Sesshomaru." A woman's voice drew his attention as she stepped out of the shadows of the entry way smiling at him. "My lady has been expecting you for some time." She stepped aside and swept her arm inside. "Won't you please come in? She's in our main hall."**

 **Sesshomaru eyed her in silence. Where had she come from? He hadn't smelled her or even felt her presence. He couldn't see her face due to the white hooded robe she wore, but something made him feel even more unease than he had upon reaching the road leading here. Yet she stood there, smiling at him, waiting. He took a step forward, taking her invitation with caution.**

 **As they walked he looked upon the paintings of the hall. Winged beings casting rays of light on destored demons as they fell into pits of flames, and men riding horses swords raised in battle with the demons. Men and women kneeling in prayer around a man nailed onto a cross, a crown of roses on his head. Sesshomaru took his eyes from the walls and looked ahead of him as the entry opened into a large room lit by large standing candle holders. The marble floor was decorated with a cross and the ceiling above with clouds and more winged beings, their hands together in prayer and their eyes on the alter before him.**

 **The alter was positioned at the center of a dias with a cross placed on the wall in front of it, a purple cloth drapped around it. Kneeling at the alter was a woman, her back to Sesshomaru. Her long golden hair lay against her back in waves, and as she stood Sesshomaru cautiously reached for Tensaiga.**

 **"That is unnecessary Sesshomaru." Her voice seemed to wipe all of his tension away like a warm wave of heat in the middle of a winter storm, and he stared in wonder as she turned to him, blue eyes like a summer sky smiling at him. "My name is Arikami." She said, taking hold of her white gown so that she could step from the dias and walk towards him. "Please," She reached out as she neared him, and touched his hand. "Lay your swords on the floor?"**

 **He wasn't sure why, but the simple request she made gave him comfort, and he simply untied his swords from his waist and placed them on the floor as she asked. "What is this place?" He asked, looking around at the polished marble pillars and walls.**

 **"This is a house of God, Sesshomaru. The great Creator of us all." She began to walk around him, but he didn't move, only followed her with his eyes. "But you did not come here to worship our lord."**

 **"No." He said simply. "I came here..."**

 **"Because you are in search of someone to restore your arm." She finished for him.**

 **"Yes." When she stopped in front of him again, he looked more closely at her. She was just a child. "Are you the sorceress I seek?" He asked.**

 **She laughed. Her innocence echoed like bells in the hall. "Well I've been called a sorceress before," She wiped a tear from her eye. "But no." She shook her head. "I'm no sorceress," She smiled at him again. "Just a servant of God." She folded her hands in front of her. "I** _ **can**_ **do what you've come to ask of me, but there is a price."**

 **"What kind of price? I'll pay whatever you wish." He stated.**

 **Again she shook her head. "It is not a price of money, Sesshomaru." Now she looked at him sadly. "My God seess into your heart, and he only wishes that your repayment be that of Love."**

 **"Love?" Sesshomaru stared at her.**

 **Arikami nodded. "Yes, Sesshomaru. Love." She stepped towards him, raising her hand and placing it on his chest. "Your heart is cold, and closed to that of Love. There is no one in your life that has moved you to see the side of light. You are full of hate and vengance towards your younger brother, and it causes my Lord great pain to see this of someone who asks for such a miracle of me." Her hand slid away from his chest, and she stepped back.**

 **"How am I to repay you if I cannot do so?" He asked her.**

 **Arikami closed her eyes. "If I do this for you Sesshomaru, then you will have but a short time to find Love, or the miracle will be taken away." She opened her eyes, and they were no longer just blue, they glowed a soft gold. "And if this gift is given to you, you must not use it in the ways of vengance, or revenge."**

 **Sesshomaru wanted to be angry, he could feel it pushing inside of his chest, but he remained calm, and confused. "How can I?" He asked. "I don't know how to love, and the ways of battle are in my life."**

 **Arikami shook her head, and even though her eyes glowed with power they were sad. "You cannot use this gift in these ways Sesshomaru, that is the key to keeping what you've come in search of." He growled slightly. "There is one other thing." She raised her hands together, palms up, an orb of light forming in them. "If I give this to you, your demonic powers will be sealed away unless your are in mortal danger. You will be allowed to have all of them back long enough to protect yourself in these times, and only in full when your task of repayment is complete, and you find Love."**

 **"And if I can't?" Sesshomaru could not look into her eyes anymore, only into the orb of light in her hands.**

 **"Then you will return to how you are now, and God will forsake you."**

 _ **So I've come here for nothing...**_ **He thought to himself.**

 **"No Sessomaru, you have not come for nothing." Arikami smiled now. "You've come searching for help, but not even you knew what kind. This was not only a task for your arm, it was a task to find help. He will help you, but you must agree to his terms, or you have not only failed in your quest, but you have failed yourself."**

 **Sesshomaru thought about it again, for what felt like hours as they stood there he just thought. Did he come here for help other than to get his arm back really? He wasn't sure. Did he want this type of change?** _ **Yes**_ **... He suddenly thought to himself. He did want this. He was crippled with the use of only one arm. He couldn't stand this anymore.**

 **"How long will I have for my task?" He asked softly.**

 **He didn't think she could smile any wider, but she did, and it was filled with such joy he could almost feel it within himself. "You will have only five years, but if you seek any vengance or revenge, will loose your arm again."**

 **The woman that had lead Sesshomaru in the temple appeared beside him as if out of thin air. "You will have to disrobe." She reached up and took the side of his kimono, and he helped to pull his shoulder and what remained of his severed arm from the sleeve.**

 **Arikami stepped forward and smiled up at him. "He smiles on you now, Sesshomaru, and he will guide you when you are lost. All you have to do is ask for his help." Sesshomaru felt uneasy again, but not like he had before, it was something else. "Do not be afraid." She whispered.**

 **"This is fear?" Sesshomaru whispered.**

 **Arikami nodded slightly. "Ready?" Sesshomaru nodded.**

 **She grabbed his severed arm, pressing the orb into his skin. It began to burn instantly, and Sesshomaru growled, trying to pull away from the pain, but he couldn't. Though she was small, and unable to throw him, Arikami held fast to him. The light moved up to his shoulder, and he felt the healed flesh of his arm split. He screamed as he felt bone pushing outwards. He had to close his eyes against the pain and bright light as it surrounded the three of them. When he felt the two women let him go, he fell, landing hard on** _ **both**_ **of his hands and his knees.**

 **He breathed heavily, pain throbbing in his restored limb as it protested to his body weight. He stared down at both of his hands, and realized his whole body was shaking. There was also a moment of shock as he realized his claws were gone, replaced with that of a normal mans nails. Looking up slowly he found Arikami kneeling in front of him, sweat covered her brow, and she looked tired and weak, but she was smiling.**

 **"He is with you Sesshomaru." She said quietly. "He wouldn't have helped you if he wasn't. Remember not to seek vengance or revenge." Her eyes fluttered for a moment, and then closed.**

 **"My lady!" The servant rushed over as Arikami fainted. "She is spent." The woman said taking her carefully into her arms, lifting her as if she were a child. "If you wish, there is a room, down the hall to your right. You may rest until you wish to leave. I will tend to my lady, and check on you if you decide to stay." She left him alone then, but he did not see where she went, just listened until her footsteps faded.**

 **When he found it in himself to stand, he did, looking at his hands in silence for a while. He was tired, and resting did sound like a wise choice. Grabbing Tensaiga and Tokijin, he went down the hall the woman had drawn his attention to. The walls were stone, instead of marble, and he came upon many rooms, but the doors were locked. At the end of the hall however he found an unlocked door. He opened it, and went inside.**

 **It was simply dressed with a bed, a side table, a wardrobe, a desk with a chair, and a standing mirror in a corner. He stared at the mirror for a long moment, and then stepped towards it. When his reflection was visible he stared wide eyed. His long white hair had turned as black as a ravens feathers, and his amber eyes were now dark, almost black. He touched the glass with his restored hand, shock making him unable to move. He was human.**

 _ **"You will have only five years, but if you seek any vengance or revenge, will loose your arm again."**_ **As Arikami's words replayed in his head, Sesshomaru turned away from the mirror.**

 **His heart hammered in his chest, he felt almost paniced. He was human, and if any of his enemies were to discover this, he would be hunted down.** _ **I can't go back now**_ **... He thought to himself.** _ **I will see this through.**_ **He undid his kimono, and redressed.** _ **I must leave, now.**_ **He replaced Tetsusaida and Tokijin at his waist, and left the small room.**

 **As he turned to leave the temple, the servants voice made him stop. "Shall I tell my lady you have taken leave when she awakes?"**

 **He looked over his shoulder. "Yes, and tell her though I am still weary of this** _ **gift**_ **her lord has allowed her to give me, I will work to repay her. Even though it is not my nature." With that he began to walk away.**

 **"Good luck Lord Sesshomaru."**

 **As he walked out of the temple the early dawn of day met him. Birds chirped, and the soft rays of the raising sun gave him pause. He took a deep breath, breathing in the breeze that brushed aginst his face. He couldn't smell the distant fields, or Ah-un as he'd been able to when he'd arrived.**

 **"Damn..." He said softly. He'd forgotten the beast almost. Now he hoped that his faithful dragon would see it was him when he approched. He growled in annoyance, and started forward again. There was only one way to find out what would happen.**

 **Upon reaching the grove, he found Ah-Un was no where in sight. He called for the dragon softly, and his heads lifted from a patch of tall grass. One tilted curiously, the other scoffed and growled softly. As Sesshomaru approched Ah-Un rose, tension vibrating around his strong body.**

 **"Now, is that any way to great your master?" Sesshomaru glared up at the dragon.**

 **Ah-Un's head looked at one another, and moved forward towards Sesshomaru's outstreched hand. Once sure he was their master, Ah-Un knelt and allowed him to climb onto his back. "Let's go home." Ah-Un rose and took off into the sky. Sesshomaru became lost in thought as they crossed the country side.**

 _ **Love...**_ **He thought to himself.** _ **What am I going to do?**_ **He growled in aggrivation. He closed his eyes, deciding it wiser to meditate instead of think. He had five years. Maybe he wouldn't fail.**

 **...**

 **End of Chapter One:**

 **A/N: Read and Review, there is more to come, I hope you are interested to see what it is. Sesshomaru is on a path of unknown preportions. See you in Chapter Two.** _ **Distorter out!**_


	2. To A New Path

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Two** **: To A New Path**

 **...**

 **During Sesshomaru's absence, Jaken tended to the smaller duties of preparing the home for his return. He'd been gone for a long time and Jaken thought he might like coming back home to an orderly state of comfort. Since Sesshomaru had finally opened up his father's only estate that had been left standing, repares had been made to the older and more decaded parts of the buildings, meaning it would likely make his master more opened to the idea of settling down.**

 **"I just hope my lord returns soon. I've broken my back putting together this staff and fixed his father's home. So help me if he's dead I'll..." Jaken had been wandering through the courtyard when the front gates began to open. He stopped, staring at AhUh as he came through the doors. Upon his back was a man, dressed in his lord's kimono and carrying his blades, accept he was human.**

 **At first confusion swept through the toad, and then anger as he rushed towards the dragon. "Halt!" He yelled stopping in the beasts path. "Who are you and where is Lord Sesshomaru? What are you doing with his things and AhUh?"**

 **Sesshomaru scoffted, glaring down at him. "I would think you would know where I am reguardless of how I appear Jaken." He said smoothly to the toad.**

 **Jaken froze in horror. "My-my...my Lord Sesshomaru?" He squeeked. "But you are..."**

 **"Silence." Sesshomaru cut his eyes angrily. "Don't you dare, or I will kill you where you stand."**

 **Jaken yelped in fear. A sudden pain coursed through Sesshomaru's left hand and up his arm to the ghost of the severed stump, and he was startled by the pain, growling and grasping his arm. "What in the..."**

 **"** _ **If you seek any vengance or revenge, you will loose your arm again."**_ **Arikami's voice drifted through his head, and slowly the pain subsided.**

 **When it was gone Sesshomaru stared wide eyed into nothing, seeing before his eyes the way her blue eyes smiled at him, just before she fainted. "Is this what she meant?" He muttered softly. "Any time I think with malice intent, my arm will threaten to be seperated again?"**

 **He had forgotten about Jaken, standing in front of him, until the toad's voice drifted up to his human ears. "My Lord Sesshomaru...what has happened to you?"**

 **Sesshomaru closed his eyes as he dismounted from AhUh's back. "I succeeded in what I went to accomplish...there was a steeper price that I thought I would have to pay." Still holding his arm, Sesshomaru walked past Jaken, and following his memory he went in search of the room which had once been his father's many years before.**

 **It didn't take him long before he slid the door closed behind him and walked over to the lonely standing mirror in the middle of the room. It was a pale mahogony framed oval, decoraded with intracite weavings of what looked like clouds around it. It had been his mother's. The only thing that remained in the estate that proved she had been there when he was younger. Quietly he stepped up to the tall glass, and undid his kimono, sliding his left sleeve down to his elbow. There was a purple scar ringed around where his arm had been cut by the Tetsaiga.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed. "Unbelievable." He muttered. "I have no idea what to do from this point on." He admited to the empty room as he moved to sit on the floor in front of the mirror, laying his swords on the floor to his left side.**

 **He closed his eyes and evened out his breathing. Meditation was calming, and right now he wanted to clear his head and think. As a demon, he couldn't easily find it a logical task to love. As a human, he had to think and try. Where could he start? The sooner his task was complete, and his debt repaid, he could continue about his life. Again the question, where could he start, crossed his mind.**

 _ **Damn it.**_ **He growled.** _ **I must calm my mind.**_

 **The door slid open, and the happy giggling of a child filled the room. "Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin ran into his back, clutching onto his kimono. "You're home!"**

 **"Uh," He grunted in surprise. "Rin?" He looked over his shoulder at the child.**

 **She gasped. "You're not Lord Sesshomaru!" She backed up.**

 **Sesshomaru turned to her without standing. "No Rin, it's alright. I** _ **am**_ **Lord Sesshomaru."**

 **The little girl eyed him, her dark eyes unsure. "But...my lord has hair as silver as moonlight, and eyes like gold. You're a human."**

 **He growled slightly but sighed in frustration and closed his eyes again. "Yes I am human, for now."**

 **She came closer to him, reaching out and taking a lock of his hair between her fingers gently. "It's just as long, and just as soft." She moved to stand in front of him and took his face in between her small hands, making him look her in the eye.**

 **"What are you doing?" He asked while she stared at him as if studying something she'd never seen before.**

 **"I'm looking at you." She said pointedly. "If you are my Lord Sesshomaru then I've looked at you so much only I can know for sure." She leaned closer into his face, and smiled after a little bit. "It is you!" She threw her arms around his shoulders. "I've missed you!"**

 **He sat bewildered. Rin had always been affectionate, but it always left Sesshomaru feeling warm and confused. He'd never thought of her as his child, she was after all human. She always made herself useful, and with as many times as he'd been even the slightest bit injured the child stood stubbornly stood by him until he was well again. She had done so the first time they had met, after he'd brought her back to life with Tokijin years before.**

 **"My lord?" She sat in front of him, looking put out. "Did you hear me?"**

 **"Huh?" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, no."**

 **She puffed up, suddenly upset. "I was trying to tell you that I love it here," She brightened again. "Master Jaken brought in servants and rebuilt the house a lot, and I have my own room! And the villagers that brought in our kitchen supplies and stock were really nice, the ladies brought me toys and I got to play with children my own age a few times! It was different, and I liked having them here! Oh Lord Sesshomaru can they come back? I've never had friends before and I really like him, and she was acting as if he were her father, and not a demon lord that she followed like a lost puppy. "Rin," He started. "I have seen nothing since I've been back, and once the villagers find out who I am, I am sure they will not come back."**

 **Rin's smile wilted, and she cast her eyes down sadly. "But...do they have to find out who you are?"**

 **He blinked at her. "What do you mean?"**

 **She met his gaze again sadly. "You're human my lord." She said softly. "Even though you are the great demon Lord Sesshomaru, they don't have to know. Do they? You can always tell them you're someone else.**

 **"Rin I..." He stopped, sighing and closing his eyes for a moment.**

 _ **Maybe...**_ **A thought began to form, and he opened his eyes slowly looking at the sad child in front of him.** _ **She has a point. Maybe this...situation, for lack of a better term, can work.**_

 **"Maybe, that would be a good idea." He couldn't help it, but a small smile crept onto his lips, and as her face lit up he wanted to chuckle, but he didn't.**

 **"You mean it?" She asked excitedly.**

 **He nodded and she got up and began jumping up and down. "Thank you!"**

 **"Now you can't tell them I am here just yet if they are still aiding Jaken in his task to restore the house."**

 **She stopped jumping and looked at him curiously. "Huh? But why not my lord?"**

 **"Because if we don't want them to know I am Sesshomaru, I must have time to gather who I can be. Just a day or so, and then you will know what to call me in front of them as well." He told her.**

 **She smiled. "Right! Good idea!"**

 **"Now go tell Jaken not to disturb me until I am ready."**

 **"Yes Lord Sesshomaru!" She ran towards the door, but stopped and turned back around to look at him. "Thank you again Lord Sesshomaru." Then she was gone, sliding the door closed and rushing off down the hallway.**

 **Now he did chuckle softly to himself. "So much happiness, for something so small."**

 _ **"So many feelings of love for someone so young."**_ **A voice whispered at the back of his mind.**

 **Sesshomaru felt unbalanced for a moment and shook his head to clear the feeling away. "I should rest." He admited to himself. "What good will changing my identity do if I'm not alert enough to prepare myself?" He stood and grabbed Tensaiga and Tokijin from the floor.**

 **Sleep was pulling at him. He'd discovered on the trip home from meeting Arikami, his body had completely changed. He could feel the drain of humanity in comparison to that of his demon blood. He had to sleep more, and eat more often than he did. And if he wanted to be able to fight anywhere near as good as he use to, he now had to train with a blade that would probably not respond to his usual commands. That was a thought for after he'd rested. As he slid his kimono off and lay down, his mind remaind quiet. He was thankful, the sooner he fell asleep the sooner a new day would dawn, and this interesting new path would stretch before him.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Two:**

 **A/N: Sesshomaru has quietly come to terms with the fact he's human, does he like it? Probably not he's Lord Sesshomaru, we know he only accepts it because he has an original plan.**

 **1\. Get his arm restored**

 **2\. Go after Inuyasha and take what is rigthfully his (as he believes)**

 **But that is the side of Sesshomaru we are use to. Now he is human and he has to think without that darkness. And he has to disappear from sight and become a different person. What kind of new life will it be for him now? Still want follow?** _ **Distorter out!**_


	3. Life A New

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Three: Life A New**

 **...**

 **The day dawned and the sun was high in the sky by the time Sesshomaru awoke. He could hear the milling noises of people in the house, laughter of children on the other side of the wall of his room. He sat up and stretched, he must have slept pretty hard to feel so stiff. Then again he believed it could have been the well made bed after a long journey sleeping on the ground. He rubbed his neck as he stood, walking over to a standing basin and pouring water into the ceramic bowl.**

 **Even though it was cool, the water felt good against his face and neck. He took the hand towel and dried his face and hands before looking up into the mirror of the basin. Human eyes stared back at him, and he sighed, tired again. Who was the person looking back at him now? He could not tell these people he was Sesshomaru, a demon that had once roamed the lands slaughtering all that opposed him and raging a personal war against his younger half brother.**

 **He turned away from the mirror, his mind heavy again. There was no time to chase Inuyasha anymore. His quest had ended with Naraku's death, even though the Jewel of Four Souls was still incomplete. Shards would arise every so often, and Inuyasha and his human party would search for them, but Sesshomaru wasn't concerned with the sword or them. His task was now first, and even ackowledging he would return to trying to get the sword, he pushed it aside.**

 _ **Who am I now?**_ **He began to think, pacing slowly and looking about the almost barren room. He had to set this plan in to motion before stepping foot outside. People would greet him, ask him questions. For example who he was and why had he decided to stay at the run down estate. These he expected, so he thought about how to answer them first.**

 **"My name..." He mused crossing his arms and relaxing his body in thought.**

 **He tapped his chin with his fingers after a while, thinking more and more. So many choices yet not one came right to mind. Again he sighed. "This is redundant."**

 **There was a knock at his door. "My lord, a meal has been prepared. Would you like me to have it brought to you?" It was Jaken, sounding shaken.**

 **His stomach growled at the thought of food. "No I'll be there shortly, you may allow Rin to begin if she wishes."**

 **"Yes my lord." He hurried away down the hall.**

 **Sesshomaru found and old trunk with his father's old things inside. Each kimono lay folded neatly inside, still in perfect condition. He reached down and felt the first with dark blue fabric. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he remembered his father wearing that very one, but it was so long ago now he could hardly remember. He chose it and dressed quickly.**

 **Before he left the room, he paused in front of the mirror The fabric was a simple deep shade of blue, with silver hem work and sash. Looking at his own face, he sighed feeling determind. "This should be interesting." He stated.**

 **Having not had enough time to come up with a plan, he left his room, and followed the humble sounds of voices and the smell of food. Upon entering the dining room, several things met Sesshomaru and caused him pause.**

 **There was a long table that could fit at least twenty people, and just about as many at the table. Rin was to the right side of the head of the table, chatting with a man and a woman sitting across from her. Beside her sat a little boy with shoulder length hair and green eyes. He was laughing at whatever she was saying, as were, Sesshomaru assumed, his parents.**

 **Everyone stopped talking when they realized he'd entered, but Rin jumped up and ran over to him. "Kazuya come sit with me!" She said happily pulling at his sleeve.**

 **Sesshomaru looked down at her in confusion, but allowed her to pull him along. "Of course."**

 **"This is Kazuya, my uncle!" Rin said happily to the couple and child as Sesshomaru took his seat.**

 **"Ah, so this is the man you speak so highly of." Said the man. "I'm very happy to meet such a fine young lord. I'm Kotoname, leader of the village down the hill." He bowed his head. "Little Rin tells us you're here to settle down away from the crowded cities and build your own name. May I ask what you plan to use this estate for?"**

 **"Um..." Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Well I haven't figured that out just yet. I'm looking to hire a staff of course to help me keep up with the house."**

 **"Of course. We have many able young men that have helped restore the roof and a few walls. I'm sure we have some women that would help with your kitchen staffing."**

 **Sesshomaru turned back to the man, curious suddenly about his kindness. "What exactly has Rin told you sir?"**

 **Kotoname looked stunned. "Nothing really, she says that you mostly keep to yourself and try not to assert any meanings of adulthood on her. Especially with the tragic accident that took your brother and his wife. We are sorry for your loss."**

 **"Thank you." Sesshomaru played with the starting tales Rin had given the people. Maybe this could also help. He looked at her, and she smiled up at him.**

 **"We still have each other, and my uncle is very protective of me." Rin smiled at Kotoname.**

 **"That's wonderful." Kotoname smiled at her before looking at Sesshomaru again. "We have many young people looking for work Lord Kazuya. Anything you need, you allow us to know. And," He sat back spreading his hands. "If it's of any help, this land is very fertile. Any crops you lay will grow strong and harvest well."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you, maybe I'll see to it a field is prepared. I'm no farmer, but it would be nice to have a close source of food." He took the glass Jaken brought him and sipped greatfully. Sweet rice wine met his lips and he nodded satisfied. "Thank you Jaken."**

 **"My lord." He bowed deeply then scurried off.**

 **Sesshomaru stared after him curiously. "Has Jaken been like this all day Rin?"**

 **Rin looked back at the retreating toad. "He feels out of place my lord. You know Jaken isn't use to being around so many humans."**

 **"Right." Sesshomaru turned his attention back to Kotoname. "If I may, did you bring up the soil because you had plans to utilize it?"**

 **Kotoname blinked in confusion. "I'm sorry?"**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled slightly. "You are a farmer are you not?"**

 **"Well, yes but..."**

 **"If you would like to till the soil and use it, I do not care. I will grant you the permission with my blessing. So long as what you say is true." He smiled, something that was becoming a new habbit for the almighty Sesshomaru.**

 **Kotoname became overjoyed. "Thank you my lord!" He bowed. "You will not be disappointed."**

 **A plate was brought before everyone at the table, and cheerful dining began. Sesshomaru fell into a strange form of comfort as Kazuya suddenly came to the surface as the meal was coming to a close, everyone preparing to finish their days work before returning down to the village. That evening came quickly, and Sesshomaru had met over half the village before the sun set behind the high mountains.**

 **He felt like he was living a dream, playing human like any other curious and untrained demon child did. Only he'd never done so as a child, so he just drifted through his day, coming to terms with this interesting new turn in his life. Rin took about five minutes to explain that she told Kotoname and his wife, Nikita, that her parents were killed in a bandit attack that had happened months prior in a town to the west. That he, Kazuya, her uncle, had rescued her from the bandits and wisked her away from danger as her father's, his brother's, last request.**

 **"Did you spend all night thinking that over?" Sesshomaru asked when she was done.**

 **"Most of it, I'm not sure when I fell asleep, but I thought about it even then because I dreamed it all!" She was almost bouncing on her toes.**

 **"And they believed all of that?" Sesshomaru patted her head. "You're a clever girl Rin, thank you."**

 **Her eyes lit up with happiness. "I will do anything to keep you safe Lord Sesshomaru!" She covered her mouth. "Oopse, I mean Uncle Kazuya."**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "They've all gone home for the night Rin, it's alright." She smiled up at him. "What did you tell them about Jaken?"**

 **"That you saved him with your swords from demons bigger than him, and he serves you in gratitude without question." She laced her fingers behind her back and rocked back and forth on her heels.**

 **Now Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh, "So you told them the truth on that one?"**

 **Rin giggled. "Yup!"**

 **They both laughed, and Sesshomaru felt something in his chest grow warm. He looked up at the orange and deep blue sky, dotting with stars as the night began to blanket the day. It was getting late, and since everyone had left for the evening, dinner in their bellies and smiles on their faces, Sesshomaru believed it was time for bed.**

 **"Come on Rin, it's getting late." He put his hand on her shoulder and lead her down the hall.**

 **"Yes sir." She smiled up at him.**

 **Once he knew the child was asleep, Sesshomaru left her to her room and went outside to the main courtyard. He sat at the base of one of the large trees that reached out and over the roof with the sway of the breeze. The moon light was shining directly down into the courtyard, lighting it all in a blue glow. He'd ordered the tourches be put out, and for everyone that had wished to remain as staff members to retire to bed.**

 **He had stayed humble, smiling as he spoke to them. Inside he couldn't wrap his head around this drastic change, yet he knew that he had to. Jaken had been hard to find after he'd seen him earlier when he first awoke. Now he came out into the moon light and over to his master.**

 **"Hello Jaken." Sesshomaru said, taking on a more 'like himself' approch, staying nuteral.**

 **"My lord." He bowed. "You seemed to take on a different personality today my lord, may I ask what your plan is?"**

 **"My plan is incomplete, Rin just threw something together, and I'm following it for now."**

 **Jaken stared at him, almost dumbstruck. "You're following the plan of an ignortant human child?"**

 **Sesshomaru stood, grabbing Jaken by the front of his kimono, and pulled the toab up to eye level. "Watch what you say Jaken, Rin may be human but she's saved my life more than you have so I'm more inclined to take her side than yours. Not to mention the fact that reguardless of being human right now, I will kill you." He had remained calm, felt no anger, yet his arm began to tingle painfully.**

 **Jaken was shaking in his grip, but he tried to remain calm. "I don't understand master Sesshomaru," He tried for a calm voice as well, but it shook with fear. "What have you become in such a short time? You leave us to find some sorceress, and you come back...human...weak in body..."**

 **Sesshomaru dropped him. This wasn't worth his arm. It wasn't painful yet, but that's because he wasn't actually thinking anything violent. Yet. "That's enough Jaken. Or shall I test how well Tenseiga will work upon you once more?"**

 **"I heard you my lord." Jaken shook a finger at him. "You said something last night about what that woman did to your arm. That if you think with any malice intent it could fall off, so no my lord. I do not believe you will do anything. Unless your arm is in some type of pain."**

 **Sesshomaru reached for Jaken, and the heat in his arm built more, causing him pause. "Leave Jaken. Go back to your home for a while. If I'm to deal with this you being around will not help." He then turned away from the toad, pausing long enough to look over his shoulder at him. "Oh and Jaken, if you tell anyone about my current state, be weary of what may be watching you."**

 **He left the toad in silence, heading for his room. He tried hard to keep his pain masked as best as he could. Inside he was screaming in pain. It felt like fire was wrapping itself around his arm. At his door he quickly opened it and went inside. With the door closed at his back he quickly undressed, looking down at his arm as the cool air began to ease the pain.**

 **"Jaken may be loyal but he's infuriating. Not thinking malice thoughts around him will be impossible. So long as he leaves I won't need to." He retired for the night, tired from planning the fields with Kotoname, and from allowing a new side of himself come to the surface.**

 **Upon awaking the next day, Sesshomaru found that Jaken had in fact left. Rin was distressed by his leaving, but Sesshomaru assured her it was only until his debt was repaid. She was happy he would be returning eventually, but she said she'd miss him in his absence. Again she'd left Sesshomaru confused.**

 _ **No matter what that child insists to love anyone she sees fit to.**_ **He thought watching her catch up with Shin, Kotoname's son.** _ **Even demons like Jaken and myself.**_ **He realized she would have to teach him suddenly. Knew that if the child could love anyone she so chose, she could possibly help him.**

 _ **"But she is a child, can she teach you to find**_ **Love** _ **meant for yourself?"**_ **Something asked him.**

 **"She may be just a child," Sesshomaru whispered to the voice. "But she's wiser than her years, and perhaps, she can help me."**

 **He would wait a while, Rin was only twelve now, and he had five years ahead of him. It would be a test of patients, and will until she was old enough to approuch with the thought.**

 _ **It's an idea, but until then I'll try for myself.**_ **He decided.**

 **Though time was long and drawn out, Sesshomaru allowed Kotoname to raise a wonderful crop on his land, and there was pleanty to go around for Sesshomaru and the villagers. He'd made friends, as they'd claimed for him to be, and it was offsetting for quite some time, but He became comfortable with it after a few months. When the harvest was done, Sesshomaru decided to travel again, and he left Kotoname in charge of his estate while he was gone.**

 **The gracious form of truth had almost overwhelmed Kotoname with joy that he couldn't stop smiling. "I will come back each day and tend to the animals and young Rin."**

 **"Thank you, I will only be gone a few hours." With that he left, taking Ah-Un to the skies.**

 **...**

 **Inuyasha awoke to laughter and chatter below him in the camp. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku laughed while Shippo used his kitsune magic to transform into a floating ball and a few other little things. He landed on his backside after transforming back into himself and grunted slightly.**

 **"Ouch, why me?" He leaned slightly to the side so he could rub his throbbing backside. "That hurt."**

 **Kagome giggled. "You're ok Shippo, here." She handed him a bowl with rice and vegetables.**

 **"Thanks Kagome." He beamed taking the bowl, his fluffy tail twitching in excitement.**

 **Inuyasha joined them, jumping down gracefully and stretching to his full hieght. "Morning." He said sitting in between Kagome and Miroku.**

 **"Good morning Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at him, handing him a cup of ramen, fresh and ready for him.**

 **"Thanks." He loved these quick cups she brought with her from her time. "Hey we aren't low on these are we Kagome?" He asked.**

 **She shook her head. "Not really, you have about six left." She was feeling around through her big yellow bag.**

 **"We'll be back before I need to eat them all." He shrugged taking a bite of ramen.**

 **"Hey how far from the jewel shard are we?" Sango asked placing her own bowl in her lap.**

 **Miroku pulled out the map laying it on the ground in between himself and Sango. "Let's see." He found Kaede's village and followed their path to their current camp. "Well, here we are, and..." He traced the rest of their root to thier destination. "The demon is close to this village here."**

 **Inuyasha was looking over the map and nearly choked on his ramen. "** _ **There?**_ **"**

 **Everyone looked up at him with concered eyes. "That's where Kaede marked it on the map before we left." Miroku looked back at the map. "We meet the farmer that knows where the demon resides here, and then we go get the jewel shard."**

 **Inuyasha sat back down, putting his ramen down on the ground in front of him, unfinished. "That's where...my dad's main estate is. Last time I crossed through there it was just starting to fall apart, and I was hoping to find something there...I guess."**

 **Kagome felt his sorrow as if it were her own. Inuyasha never really talked about his dad, or his mother. He never knew Inu no Taisho, and he'd saved his mother's soul from Sesshomaru, his half brother, the night he inherited the Tetsaiga from his father's tomb, and she'd died all over again.**

 **"When was that?" She heard Miroku ask.**

 **"About sixty-five years ago." Inuyasha closed his eyes.**

 **"Did you find anything?" Sango asked.**

 **Inuyasha shook his head, opening his eyes and looking into the fire as he crossed his arms. "Just a lot of dirt and lowly demons searching for anymore of my father's secrets."**

 **Miroku looked at Sango seriously. "I think you should tell Inuyasha what Kaede told you before we left."**

 **Sango blushed. "Miroku..." But Inuyasha was looking at her as well. She sighed. "The man that came to Kaede says there is a young lord living in the house with a little girl. That she arrived with a toad demon months before the lord and rebuilt the house with the help of the villagers. When he arrived there, the attacks on the village stopped, but only to happen on the trail through the forest a few miles away."**

 **"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha growled.**

 **"The man told Kaede the young lord is called Kazuya, and that he's human." Miroku added.**

 **"But they said a little girl arrived and lived with a toad demon until he showed up! It's got to be Sesshomaru. What if he knows about the shard and he's after them as well?" Inuyasha growled, his ears laying low against his head.**

 **"That's true, but what if it's not them?" Sango asked.**

 **"We'll find out when we get there," Kagome added. "Finish your breakfast everyone, we aren't that far and if we hurry we can make it by nightfall." They all looked at her curiously, but did as she said because she had a determind air about her. Usually if they tried to talk her out of whatever hairbrained idea that came into her head, it ended badly lately.**

 **Once they were packed, Kirara transformed and took Sango and Miroku into the air. Miroku made sure to take Kagome's bookbag for her, since she wished to be able to handle her bow if she needed to. Shippo transformed to fly next to them, and Inuyasha took Kagome on his back.**

 **"Come on! No way he's getting our jewel shard!" Inuyasha said as they started back on their path.**

 **As the sun fell towards the horizon, bringing with it twilight's glow, they ended up stopping at the forest where the attacks were happening.**

 **"Should we check it out?" Miroku asked, peering down the thickly shaded path.**

 **"I don't know." Inuyasha sniffed the air. "If there's anything in there it probably knows we are here."**

 **Something exploded down the trail, and shook the ground. "What was that?" Kagome asked, pulling her bow and knotching an arrow.**

 **"I don't know but I'm gonna find out." Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsaiga and charged in, everyone followed him closely.**

 **They found a scattering of fallen trees, and cautiously entered the devestated ground. Four giant wasps lay cut to pieces on the ground, and Inuyasha and Miroku approuched to investigate. Sango and Kagome stood back to back, watching the tree line around the small clearing.**

 **"They're dead, but I don't think I've ever seen a wasp this big." Miroku noted kneeling down next to the head of one of the wasps.**

 **They greatly resembled Naraku's wasps, but they were bright orange with blood red markings and green wings. Shippo paused and shivered. "I don't care as long as they're dead." A groan behind him made him stiffen in fear and slowly turn around. "Umm..." He stammered. "Kagome..." He squeeked.**

 **Kagome ran over at the sound of fear in his voice. She gasped at the sight of non other than Sesshomary lying crumpled on the ground in the middle of a fallen tree top. And her jaw dropped as his apperance slowly changed. His silver hair changed to black and his demon markings disappeared, and his favored weapon, Bakusaiga transformed back into a basic blade in his hand.**

 **"Oh my gosh..." She ran over to him, pulling branches off of him and pulling at his shoulders carefully. "Inuyasha help me!"**

 **Inuyasha did rush over to help, and he picked Sesshomaru up, unaware of what Kagome had just whitnessed. "Hey!" He laid Sesshomaru onto his back and patted his face a little roughly. "Wake up."**

 **Sesshomaru growled and batted his hand away. "What do you think you are doing?" He opened his eyes and glared up at Inuyasha, but his face fell in surprise. "Damn..." He let his head fall to the ground. "You of all people."**

 **"Huh?" Inuyasha realed in shock for only a moment. "Who the hell are you and how do you know me?"**

 **Sesshomaru rubbed the bridge of his brow trying to subdue the throbbing pain there. "You're such a fool." Carefully he tried to sit up, and his entire body protested, causing him to fall back growling in pain.**

 **"Hey calm down! You shouldn't move after...whatever just happened to you!" She put a hand on his shoulder.**

 **"I don't need your help." Sesshomaru glared at her.**

 **"Hey if you aren't aware of the sudden** _ **change**_ **your body seems to have taken, you're a** _ **human**_ **not a** _ **demon.**_ **" At this Sesshomaru lifted his hand and examined it.**

 **"Damn." He sighed and finally stopped trying to move. "You saw me?" Kagome nodded, her features almost pitying him. "Don't look at me like that." He growled. "Pity isn't something I need." Now he forced himself to sit up, even through the pain.**

 **"What are you talking about Kagome?" Inuyasha was confused, and he really hated being confused.**

 **"Inuyasha can't you tell?" She looked at him. "It's Sesshomaru."**

 **"Wh-?" Inuyasha stared in shock at his older half-brother. "What?!"**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed, "Don't get emotional little brother, this doesn't mean I understand your troublesome half-blood or anything. This is only temperary." He stood, brushing off his sleeves.**

 **It was here Inuyasha noticed that his left arm had been restored. "How did you get back your arm?" He asked coldly.**

 **Sesshomaru stopped and stared at his arm. "I found help with that."**

 **"Was it the kind of help that turned you human?" Inuyasha asked.**

 **Now Sesshomaru glared at Inuyasha. "I said this was temperary, it you'd gotten here sooner you would have seen that for yourself."**

 **"I knew it was Sesshomaru because when I saw him he didn't look like this he...looked like himself." Kagome admited.**

 **"Is that so?" Inuyasha gripped Tetsaiga tightly and took a stance.**

 **"I have no fight with you anymore Inuyasha, just drop it." Sesshomaru snapped.**

 **"I believe you do if you're here after those jewel shards." Inuyasha growled.**

 **"What jewel shards?" Sesshomaru asked in confusion.**

 **"Don't play stupid! You're looking for the jewel shards the demon in this forest has!"**

 **"I assure you I'm not, I was simply investigating the disapperances of the people in the village I live beside." He said honestly.**

 **"You mean you don't know it's a demon with a jewel shard taking the villagers?" Sango asked.**

 **He looked at the demon huntress and shook his head. "No I didn't." He said.**

 **Pain ripped through Sesshomaru again, and he dropped to his knees. "Damn..." He swore. "I guess this means I'm going to have to live with injuries as well."**

 **"We have to get him home." Kagome said.**

 **"No we don't!" Inuyasha snapped.**

 **Kagome turned on him. "Inuyasha** _ **Sit Boy**_ **!"**

 **"Ah!" Inuyasha's rosary dragged him to the ground roughly, causing a miniature crater.**

 **"He's hurt, and we** _ **will**_ **take him back to the village."**

 **Sesshomaru growled. "Ah-Un!" He called, and the dragon came from above the treetops and landed next to his master. "I told you girl, I don't need your help." He mounted the dragon's back and left them in the small clearing.**

 **Kagome watched him until he disappeared. "Come on." She started off down in the direction Sessomaru had gone. "He's going to the estate."**

 **Though they were all weary, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara followed her. Inuyasha recovered from the sit command and followed after, growling and complaining under his breath.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Three**

 **A/N: Sesshomaru's secret is now out, but Jaken has been gone for months, and jewel shards have been revealed closer to Sesshomaru than he thought and Inuyasha has shown up. So much trouble is on the horizen it would seem. Or is it? Let's find out.** _ **Distorter out!**_


	4. The Demon With A Human Heart

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **...**

 **Chapter Four** **: The Demon with A Human Heart**

 **...**

 **Sessomaru had managed to reach the estate before Kagome and the others, but when they reached the front gates, they were opened and the main courtyard was busy with village workers hauling loads of crops and tools. Sango and Miroku looked at one another in confusion before following the determind Kagome into the estate grounds. Rin saw them, and ran to greet them.**

 **"Miss Kagome, Miss Sango! It's good to see you!" She beamed, and then she saw Inuyasha and her smile turned into anger. "No! Not you! My Lord does not wish for you to be here!"**

 **Inuyasha growled. "I didn't** _ **want**_ **to come here ya little brat!" He took a step towards her.**

 **"Sit boy." Kagome glared at him as he hit the ground. "Rin, where is Sesshomaru?"**

 **The villagers closest to them stopped their work in surprise. "What's she talking about?" One said.**

 **"Sesssomaru?" The whispers spread. "The demon lord that vanished?" Another. "Why would he be here?"**

 **Rin's anger disappated. "I think you all should...come inside." Rin grabbed Kagome by the hand and lead them inside to the dining room, where Sesshomaru himself was being bandaged by a few young women and an elderly woman fussing with his face.**

 **"Please, madam Aya." Sesshomaru winced and touched the woman's hands. "It's not as bad as it seems."**

 **"Ya got that right." Kagome stood with her hands on her hips looking at him. "You've got some nerve! We help you and you take off like always, just being a jerk!"**

 **He stared wide eyed at Kagome. "Priestest Kagome." He said clearly, even adding in a surprised shock to his voice. "I thought you were looking for the demon."**

 **Kagome's face fell. "Seriously?"**

 **"Um," Rin pulled on her skirt. "Lord** _ **Kazuya**_ **told us you helped him and would probably be coming this way."**

 **The stress in the child's eyes when she addressed Sesshomaru made Kagome look up at the wounded man again. "Oh..." She nodded. "Of course we looked, but I was more concerned if you made it back or not."**

 **Sesshomaru watched the women dressing his ribs and arm, "Yes I made it back. Thank you for your concern." He met her eyes, and they seemed to glow their normal amber for a few moments.**

 **"Right." Kagome laughed nervously.**

 **"If you need lodging I have pleanty of space, make yourselves at home. Rest and look again for the demon tomorrow." Sesshomaru let the women help him back into his shirt before he stood. "Come, I will escort you to a room and have a few bed rolls brought to you."**

 **"Ain't happening." Inuyasha growled from the doorway.**

 **"** _ **Inuyasha.**_ **" Kagome warned him.**

 **Inuyasha scoffed. "Fine, if you want to stay** _ **here**_ **, knowing what you know, be my guest, I'll be out here." Inuyasha left, growling the whole way.**

 **"Why is he so stubborn?" Shippo mused curiously.**

 **"Because it's Sesshomaru." Sango whispered to him. "You know the rivalry there."**

 **"Yes," Sessomaru came to stand beside her. "And these people must not find out about that rivalry, if you don't mind." He warned her, again his eyes flashing amber.**

 **"How about you explain to us how this happened to you first, then we will talk about keeping it to ourselves." Miroku taunted.**

 **Sesshomaru glared at the monk for a long moment before turning away from them. "Very well, but first, your room?"**

 **"Thank you." Kagome said joining him as they started down the corridor.**

 **"Do not thank me just yet," Sesshomaru said coldly. "I am not comfortable with this thus far, and I'm not sure how much longer I will abide by my gift."**

 **"Gift?" Kagome asked.**

 **He eyed her for a moment. "Come," He opened the door to a vast room, allowing them in before himself. He lit the candles and sat down at the table in the center of the room. "Please bring something strong for my friends and I, and perhaps some dinner as well."**

 **"Yet Lord Kazuya." She the young and bubble young woman that had followed them.**

 **"And inform Riku we need five bed rolls brought to this room." He called after her.**

 **"Will you explain now?" Miroku asked.**

 **Again Sesshomaru glared at him, but he told them everything. From the rumor he'd heard, to his journey and arrival at the temple where he found Arikami. When he told them everything up to the very moment they sat in, and then sat quietly, sake in hand, they stared at him.**

 **"So..." Shippo started. "You can't be mean or seek revenge on anyone? Or you will become a one armed demon again?"**

 **Sesshomaru sighed, sipping his sake. "Yes."**

 **"At least until you find love." Sango said. "And then what?"**

 **Sesshomaru glanced at her. "I haven't thought that far ahead. Arikami assigned me five years to complete my task and if I can't, or if I fail and search for vengance then I will suffer more than I did before as a demon lord with one arm..."**

 **"What kind of love did her God wish you to find?" Miroku asked. "Because if it's that of a woman, I'm sure I could help you.**

 **"Don't be absured." Sesshomaru scoffed pouring Miroku and himself another sip of sake. "You're reputation of a love life is long, and only that of a lecherous monk."**

 **Miroku blushed, and accepted the sake. They drank, and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "I don't know what kind of love I'm to find, and it's rediculous to have to. Love brings weakness and disaster for a demon, Inuyasha was proof enough during my father's exploits in** _ **love**_ **."**

 **Kagome felt anger arise in her chest. "But he saved Inuyasha and his mother and died** _ **for**_ **the woman he** _ **loved**_ **, is that so wrong?"**

 **"Yes," Sesshomaru stated, "Or else he'd be alive."**

 **"That's not fare Sesshomaru, and you know it." She said sadly. "If Arikami's God wanted you to find love what if he is trying to open your eyes to finding a wife?"**

 **Sesshomaru laughed, and the sound was so surprising everyone jumped. He laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes when he calmed down. "A wife? The idea has never struck me, and I don't plan for it to now."**

 **"But what if it is the only?" Sango asked. "Would you try to find someone?"**

 **"Demon huntress I can assure you I do not plan to marry. It's a hassle I would prefer to avoid." He said honestly emptying one of the sake bottles.**

 **"But you're not answering her question," Kagome pointed out. "If it** _ **is**_ **the only way, would you try?"**

 **Sesshomaru turned somber, and thought for a few minutes, looking at the sake dish in his hand. "** _ **If**_ **," He started, "It were the only way...perhaps."**

 **"Alright," Kagome held the same frightening determind air that her friends feared. "Sesshomaru, I will help you find your one true love!"**

 **"What?" He stared at her.**

 **"Well," She crossed her arms. "I come from a time where match-making is way too common, and I'm sure I could help you."**

 **Sesshomaru slightly sook his head, a worried smile on his lips. "Please don't. I'm not sure what would go wrong."**

 **"Go wrong?" Kagome exclaimed. "Ha! Please! After we get those jewel shards, I've got to go home for a final exam and I'll be back in a week. When I come back I will have everything I need to help you."**

 **Sango and Miroku's faces fell. "She's at it again." Sango said, frightened of the look in Kagome's eye."**

 **"Yes, so it would seem." Miroku laughed nervously.**

 **"Are we in for a world of trouble?" Shippo asked.**

 **"Maybe Shippo," Sango said softly. "Maybe."**

 **Sesshomaru left them when their beds were brought into the room, and retired himself. Kagome sat up with a notebook, writing down ideas to help Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sango looked worriedly at one another before going to sleep, leaving Kagome to herself.**

 **The next day they were all up before the villagers had arrived for their daily tasks, and Rin greeted them in the dining room. The kitchen staff had arrived early and made breakfast. Sesshomaru had not joined them yet, but he soon came in and joined them.**

 **"Did you sleep well?" He asked.**

 **"I hardly slept, I thought about every available woman in the villages I've been to in the past year. I thought you might like to take a look at the list I've made." She pushed it towards him.**

 **"Kagome..." He only looked at the list for a moment. "Please don't help me." He said pushing the notebook back. She was staring at him when she looked up. "What?"**

 **"You used my name." She said smiling. "You're being so nice."**

 **He sighed. "I told you last night, this is who I have to be, I'm sure you understand it's not by a favored choice."**

 **"Yea," She said. "But maybe it's to help you find love!"**

 **"Kagome..." Inuyasha slid the door opened hard. "Another villager disappeared. His daughter was with him when they went looking for a cow that got loose last night. They got to close to the forest, but he made her run away. Come on." He said flatly, ignoring Sesshomaru completely.**

 **"Right, come on!" Sango grabbed her weapon and Miroku followed closely behind her.**

 **"We'll be back." Kagome said grabbing her bow.**

 **Sesshomaru watched them leave.** _ **Stubborn girl...**_ **He thought.** _ **Give up your idea of helping me.**_

 **...**

 **It didn't take long for Kagome to find the glow of the jewel shards, and even less time for Inuyasha to slay the giant wasp queen when it emerged from the cave of a hive she'd created for herseld and her wasp minions. Inuyasha stood panting looking at the now shredded corpse. His anger was not sedated, and he growled in frustration.**

 **"Well that was easy." Kagome said walking over and claiming the jewel shards. "And there were four." She smiled at Inuyasha. "Hey that was quick, since when did you..." She finally saw the look on Inuyasha's face. He was angry, and it almost vibrated off of him as he sheathed Tetsaiga. "Inuyasha what's wrong?"**

 **"What's wrong?" He snapped. "Kagome you're falling for whatever game Sesshomaru is playing. He's still after my sword and I know it! And he was here in the forest looking for the shards! He's up to something!"**

 **She shook her head. "No, Inuyasha really he's not." She walked over to him. "A sorceress gave him his arm back by the blessing of her god, and he has to pay for his gift. But he can't because the gift isn't money, it's a feeling. He has to find Love and he can keep his arm and he'll become a demon again. But he can't fight you, or think anything bad or he will loose his arm instead."**

 **"Is that what he told you?" Inuyasha laughed darkly. "What a liar! I can't believe you actually think that's true."**

 **"Inuyasha he's human. Completely, and he's vunerable unless he's in a life or death situation. He has long enough to protect himself, so long as there is no malice intent and he isn't the one that caused the fight." Sango chimed in, disappointed by Inuyasha's refusal to believe their word.**

 **"Sango, you too?" He shook his head. "Unbelievable, he's up to something, just wait."**

 **"Inuyasha, perhaps if you had seen the way he behaved last night you would have believed it yourself." Miroku folded his arms. "I'm with Sango and Kagome, you're being rather unreasonable. He made no move to attack us yesterday when Kagome brought to our attention who he was. He left, refusing our help like normal, but without a confrontation."**

 **"Miroku." Now Inuyasha shook his head in disbelief. "That's it, you all want to believe him fine! I'm getting out of here. If I hear any news of another shard I'll meet you there so that Kagome can find the shards." With that he left them, jumping into the trees and heading off in the opposite direction of his father's now occupied estate.**

 **Kagome watched him leave, sighing heavily. "Inuyasha what am I going to do with you?" She muttered to herself.**

 **Sango touched her arm. "Let's go tell Sesshomaru we got the shards, see if he needs anything else from us before we go."**

 **Kagome nodded without looking at her. "Right."**

 **Upon arriving they found Sesshomaru sitting on the steps leading up into the house, a tray beside him with tea and sake. He was already indulging, and he waved for them to come join him. His cheeks were pink.**

 **"Seems like you've had a rough morning after we left." Miroku noted.**

 **"Rin has gone to spend time in the village with a couple that is about to have a child, Shippo went with her. The mother asked me for permisson because of how helpful Rin was on her last visit." He sipped the sake in his hand and closed his eyes.**

 **"So it's driven you to drink?" Kagome took the sake dish from his hand and gave him a cup of tea.**

 **He chuckled, "Kagome explain something to me please?"**

 **"Huh?" She blinked at him. "O-ok."**

 **He looked her right in the eye. "What is it like to love?"**

 **Kagome blushed. "What? Why are you asking me? I've only been out of high school for a couple of years and I haven't had any time to think about...well...that! Man how much have you had to drink?"**

 **He shrugged. "With how protective my brother is of you, I figured the two of you had..."**

 **"Whoa!" Kagome held up her hands. "Hold it there! Inuyasha and I aren't like that! We're partners, we work together to get the Jewel of Four souls restored, and when we're done...well I guess I'll be coming back less..."**

 **"So the two of you aren't lovers then?" Sessomaru asked, placing the tea back on the tray and taking another helping of sake, but he poured two and offered one to Kagome.**

 **Kogome's blush depened and she took the offered sake and handed it to Miroku, who took it silently and sipped it. "Look Sesshomaru, Inuyasha made his feelings for Kikyo clear a long time ago. He and I haven't been very close since then, but we still battle for the shards of the Jewel because it's our responsability. He protects me and I help protect him."**

 **Sesshomaru leaned against the pillar at his back. "But you love him, and I know at one time he felt the same way for you."**

 **Kagome sighed. "Maybe at one time, but not anymore."**

 **"Well then, how can you not answer my question?"**

 **She eyed him as he sipped his sake, offering more to Miroku, who chose to sit a step above Kagome, next to her. Sango sat on the ground, watching them, but Sesshomaru in turned handed her sake as well. She smiled, seeming amused. Kagome sighed and put her chin in her hand.**

 **"Love..." She started. "It's like..." She shrugged and closed her eyes. "I think of it as if you're swimming in water, and then, just for a few minutes, you go under. It's the feeling of floating in that water, and watching life go on above the surface. It's so peaceful, and when you're with the person you love, it's like nothing can stop the two of you when you're together. You're always warm and happy. Love causes many things." She looked up at the clouds. "Especially happiness."**

 **Sesshomaru watched her quietly. She was staring up at the clouds, but she was lost in an old memory, her eyes almost glittering with emotion. He hadn't seen them do that before, he usually saw anger and determination. Than again he'd only really seen her with he and Inuyasha fell into battle. He had watched them from afar before, trying to figure a plan of attack, and he saw how Inuyasha and Kagome would smile and talk with each other.**

 **"I'm sorry he's such a twit." Sesshomaru said to her, closing his eyes and sipping another helping of sake.**

 **Kagome blinked out of her thoughts and looked at him sadly. "He's not a twit, he's just on a seperate path." She looked at Sango. Her friend smiled at her.**

 **"If you need to stay to gather supplies for your trip before you go you're more than welcome to." Sesshomaru offered.**

 **"Do you do anything beside sit around?" Kagome asked.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked at her. "Yes, but it just so happens it is a quiet day and there were no plans that haven't already been taken care of or being tended to. I'm to myself for the day, so I chose this." He motioned to the sake. "Being human has taken a toll on me, and I see why many find the urge to drink."**

 **Kagome couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face, or the laughter that escaped. Miroku and Sango laughed with her a little, but Sessomaru looked curiously at Kagome. "W-welcome to having the heart of a human, Sessomaru."**

 **He chuckled a bit, "I never thought I'd say this, but when we're not caught up in battle, it's nice to sit and enjoy a conversation with you."**

 **Kagome smiled at him. "You too."**

 **By the days end Kagome and the others had retrieved Shippo from Rin and the supplies they would need for their trip back to Kaede's village. They took his offer to rest for the night, and left first thing in the morning. Sesshomaru watched them go, and returned to his office to finish paperwork. Many thoughts were in his head, about what Kagome said, and how she seemed to light up at the thought of love. How she had said welcome to having a human heart. The ways he'd changed, was he living a human life now? He sighed, looking down at the paperwork in front of him. Life would carry on until things changed, he was on terms with this, so until the opportunity arose, he would carry on. Originally five years went by quickly for him, but the past eight months had been slow, and felt like years. He was almost out of a years time, but he wouldn't panic yet.**

 **"I'll see what time has to give." He said to himself. "After all, I'm a demon with a human heart now." He looked out of his open door to the courtyard with thunder rumbled in the sky above and a light rain begain to pour.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Four:**

 **A/N: I can almost hear your wheels turning. Has she reached the twist yet? Is Kagome really going to get a chance to help Sesshomaru like it said in the summary? Well, your answers will be given in the next chapter. It'll be up in a little while. Ready?** _ **Distorter out!**_


	5. A Turn Against Time

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Five** **: A Turn Against Time**

 **...**

 **Time was kind to Sesshomaru, he actually lived peacfully for three years next to the village, and he assisted Kagome and the others any time they passed through. A young woman from the village had taken interest in Sesshomaru, but he was oblivious to her pursuit for the first year of her approuch. He approched her cautiously most of the time, not expecting how to react for her, but he tried. He was at peace, and he no longer felt or thought like the old Sesshomaru. He ran the estate as a lord of peace, and protected his people thoroughly.**

 **In the early morning of the three year anniversary, before the sun was even upon the horizon, Sesshomaru awoke feeling heavy and ill. He simply sat in bed until Sukiya came and found him a short time later.**

 **"My lord are you alright? You look pale," She came to his side. "And your arm!" She reached over, drawing his attention to his left arm.**

 **He stared wide eyed at the once invisable seperation scarring. It was again marked with a fresh and angry red healed flesh that was begining to turn grey around it. He lifted his hand and looked closely. The red markings of his demonic power were there, and his claws had returned. His arm was changing.**

 **"What's going on?" He muttered to himself.**

 **"I'll send for the doctor." Sukiya made to leave, but Sesshomaru grabbed her arm, pulling her back down onto the bed with him. "Lord Kazuya?" She blushed and looked at him, her face a worried panic.**

 **"Don't Suki..." He tried calmly, but his heart was hammering in his chest, and he had to take a few deep breaths. "I know what's wrong, but you can't tell anyone you've seen this."**

 **"But my lord!" She pleaded.**

 **"No," He took her gently by the arms. "No one must know."**

 **Tears fell down her cheeks. "But my lord I do not wish to lose you."**

 **"I will be fine." He smiled, trying to make her do so too. "This is nothing I can't take care of myself."**

 **Sukiya nodded, wiping tears from her eyes and wrapping her arms around him. "Where will you go?"**

 **He sighed. "I must find Arikami. She will heal my arm."**

 **"Arikami?" Sukiya looked up at him.**

 **He nodded. "There is something I have to tell you when I return." She nodded. "Good, now I must ready to leave, inform Kotoname and the others. Have them ready Ah-Un."**

 **"As you wish my lord." She left him, and he stood as she did so.**

 **He sighed heavily. Try as he might, he felt nothing for this girl other than respect and gratitude. Since his arrival to the estate, the young woman had been there each and every time he was injured, and needed care. It took Kagome to point out to him that she was showing signs of affection towards him. He hadn't really seen her in that way, but she was sweet, and he tried to do the normal thing and court her respectfully. But for the life of him, he felt nothing.**

 **"I'm sorry Sukiya." He whispered as he dressed. "If I tell you now I will not be able to return." He'd chosen his white kimono, that of the great Lord Sesshomaru. He had a feeling he needed to remember his own strength during this trip.**

 **As he tied Tokijin and Tenseiga to his side, his door opened, and Rin stepped in. "My lord there is someone here to see you."**

 **"What?"**

 **Rin nodded. "My lord she asked for you by Kazuya, but she says she needs to speak with you about Sesshomaru..." His name died on her lips, and she was looking at him fearfully.**

 **He understood her fear. "Who else was around you?"**

 **"Kotoname, Nikita, Shin, and Sukiya..." She said softly. "Jaken is with her..."**

 **His body stiffened suddenly, but he quickly relaxed, and walked past her. Everyone was standing in the courtyard where Rin had left them. Jaken stood next to a woman in a white robe, the hood pulled over her bowed head.**

 **"You?" He stared at her confused. "What are you doing here?"**

 **"The lady Arikami is dead." The servant from the temple Arikami lived in said raising her head. She met his gaze with eyes as red as blood.**

 **"What?" He felt panic strike his heart, but he remaind calm on the surface. "How?"**

 **"Men from a land across the sea attacked our temple. She was taken hostage, and burned alive tonight."**

 **"That's terrible." Sesshomaru heard Nikita gasp.**

 **"Why would someone do such a thing?" Kotoname put his arm around his wife.**

 **"They said she was a witch covorting as a merical of God and no mere mortal would be given such power. So they killed her."**

 **"Why are you so cold about what happened to your lady?" Rin asked.**

 **She turned her red eyes on Rin, and she reached up slowly to remove her hood. She had golden hair, just like Arikami had, but it fell in thick neat curls down over her shoulder when the hood was pulled away.**

 **"Because I am her half demon daughter, and though I am a servant of my lord, I am seen as a monster. I was raised by my father and when I came in search of my mother she saved me, but I am who I am and last night I watched my mother get beaten and burned in the garden of the temple!" She was crying now. "And then in my anger I killed them all..."**

 **"You did what?" Sesshomaru stared at her.**

 **The woman met his eyes. "My name is Asuna, and my mother told me to find Lord Sesshomaru and tell him his time has been cut. Her life was to end, and the gift would be taken away, unless you wished to take the only path that can save your deal."**

 **"What path would he take?" Sesshomaru's chest burned with fear, his time had been cut but there was another way?**

 **"I tried to tell her I wouldn't kill those men, and that she wouldn't die. She told me I would, that God had told her it was destined to be." Asuna was shaking, but she walked up to Sesshomaru head high and shoulders straight. "But she said I would because of what they would do. She was right." Asuna nodded.**

 **"Asuna..." Sesshomaru touched her shoulders. "What you did anyone would do if their family was lost in the way you lost Arikami."**

 **Asuna's eyes softened, and she looked tired. "If you want to keep your gift, I must give you my power and you will have one year to find love."**

 **"Your power?" He asked.**

 **"Yes, I give up my half demon blood and live out a human life, but I must take on the burden of my true age as well." She looked away from him now. "I deserve it Sesshomaru and I will do as my God asks me. It is to give you more time, and to make you see what he wishes for you to see."**

 **"Lord Kazuya..." Sukiya stepped forward. "What is she talking about?"**

 **He'd forgotten they were there, and now he faced Sukiya, Kotoname, and Nikita. They were all looking at him for answers. He sighed. "My name is not Kazuya," He started. "I once was Lord Sesshomaru...demon of the western lands."**

 **"What?" Kotoname looked angry. "What do you mean you 'once were' Sesshomaru?"**

 **"I do not know how to explain it to you Kotoname, and I have shown you I mean no one here any harm. I have lived peacfully with you, been your friend." Sesshomaru shook his head. "But I am Sesshomaru."**

 **"All this time, and you've hidden this from us?" He asked. "Why?"**

 **"Because I had to do what was right for myself at the time. Since then I've changed in ways I never knew possible. You are all my friends here, and I have kept my word I would keep you safe and I have. I am no longer the demon I once was please see that." He pleaded.**

 **"I do see it Kazu..." He sighed. "Lord Sesshomaru."**

 **"Sesshomaru," Asuna touched his arm. "You don't have much time to decide."**

 **He looked at her, facing her again. "What is it he wishes for me to see?"**

 **Asuna shook her head. "He told me he would show you once you recieved my powers and my punishment in place."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded. "I am sorry for your loss, Asuna. Arikami wouldn't want you to suffer."**

 **Asuna smiled. "I know, and I would suffer more if I did not recieve punishment for murder." She admited. "Please take this, and hear him." She raised her hands and a light of blue power formed in them.**

 **Sesshomaru took a deep breath and lifted his left hand out, and Asuna placed it in his palm. It was warm, and pulsed gently, almost like a heartbeat. It began to cool, and it melted into his palm, crawling across his skin like water. He shook as it ran into the scarred tissue under his sleeve, the skin shifted and tugged and he growled. When the light faded away he lifted his sleeve.**

 **His hand was normal again, his claws and markings gone, and so was the scar. He looked up at Asuna, and met with the old and kind eyes of a woman, he knew was Asuna, but did not recognize. Her once red eyes were pale and her golden hair almost as silver as his once had been. She smiled up at him.**

 **"He will speak to you now." She said, and his sight began to swim.**

 **"What..." Sesshomaru dropped to his knees.**

 _ **"Alright Sesshomaru, I will help you find your one true love!"**_ **Kagome's excited face the first time she'd come to the estate flashed through his mind.**

 **"What is this?"**

 _ **"Seek guidance in the most strange of places."**_ **A crowded market place flashed in front of his eyes, and Kagome was there with three girls next to a strange buggy and other people milling around.** _ **"Go to a different time and place."**_

 **"What?"**

 **Sukiya's smiling face flashed across his vision a few different times from when he'd spent time with her.** _ **"Be honest to the innocent, or your gift will be lost forever."**_

 _ **You're guiding me to what you wish for me to find?**_ **Sesshomaru thought.** _ **You're sending me to the one you're having me search for?**_

 _ **"No,"**_ **The reply was direct, and quick.** _ **"You must find Love on your own, but if you seek guidance, you will be taken to where you will find it."**_

 _ **How will I know?**_ **Sesshomaru was confused. Was he looking for a person, or a feeling?**

 _ **"Once you find it, you will find her**_ **.** _ **"**_

 **Sesshomaru opened his eyes, looking down at the grass under his knees. He was dizzy, but otherwise ok. He slowly stood. "I...I must leave."**

 **"But Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin reached for his arm. "Please don't go away again! We can stay here, we've been living just fine!"**

 **"Rin, I must. Or else I cannot repay my debt." He looked at her, trying to make her understand.**

 **"It's not fare. You traveled and left me alone for so long I was scared you'd never come home." She was crying. "If you leave now will you ever come back?"**

 **He shook himself free of his shock, pulling Rin into his arms. "I will always come back to you Rin."**

 **She burried her face against his shoulder. "Do not go, then I won't be afraid you won't return."**

 **"He must Rin, it's the only way for him to stay the way he wishes." Asuna spoke softly, taking her from Sesshomaru's embrace. "He will return, and I will stay with you until he does."**

 **Rin wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you."**

 **Now another hand touching his arm made him turn. "Sukiya..." He took her hands in his. "You are a wonderful young woman, and I'm sorry, though I care for you I cannot love you. I have tried, but I do not wish to give you something that cannot uphold your happiness."**

 **Sukiya smiled sadly. "Thank you for being honest with me, Sesshomaru."**

 **He smiled back at her. "You will find a husband perfect for you." He let her hands go, and left to get Ah-Un.**

 **The dragon was ready for him outside of the walls, and he quickly mounted and urged him in the direction of Kaede's villiage. He prayed Kagome would be there. He understood what he had to do, but he thought it was crazy enough to actually take guidance from the young Priestess. She had offered the help though, and he finally saw that he should have taken it when she offered it.**

 **He reached the village some time after night fall, he had pushed Ah-un roughly, and the dragon seemed to collapse when he landed. Inuyasha had smelled him coming, and was ready with Tetsaiga in hand. "Well well, what do you want Sesshomaru."**

 **Kagome came out of Kaede's hut, and stared curiously. "Hey," She came out and approched Sesshomaru, ignoring Inuyasha's seething anger. "What's with the visit? It's not like you."**

 **"Yes well, something's happened." Sesshomaru stated. "You see...the sorceress I told you gave me my arm back, she died last night, and...I ran out of time for my task." She gasped softly. "I've been told I need to seek guidance from you, if I wish to gain an extra year of time."**

 **"What kind of guidance?" Kagome asked.**

 **Sesshomaru had expected this question, and had thought it over for most of his trip to find her. He still had no way to word it, so he took in a calming breath. "You must take me with you to your time, only there will I find what he wishes for me to find. And when I do my debt will be repaid."**

 **Kagome blinked at him. "Through the well? Into my time?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Well how are you suppose to find love there?"**

 **"Didn't you tell me you** _ **came from a time where match-making is way too common**_ **, and that you were sure you could help me?" He quoted her almost word for word.**

 **"Oh yea I did." She shrugged. "Ok, well I guess we could try." She smiled. "When you reminded me I thought of four ways almost instantly to get started. Come on. I'll grab my stuff we can go now and get started first thing in the morning." She turned around to go to the hut.**

 **"Hell no." Inuyasha growled. "I don't think so."**

 **"Iuyasha what are you doing?" Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Get out of my way."**

 **"I'm not going to let you help him Kagome, there's not a chance in hell!" Tetsaiga pulsed with power as Inuyasha took a stance.**

 **Sesshomaru growled and reached instinctively for Tenseiga. "I warn you little brother even though I am bound not to kill you I will not hesitate to defend myself and strike you down." His eyes flashed amber and stayed that way, and his demonic markings appeared on his face and hands, yet his hair remained black.**

 **"See!" Tetsaiga began to attract wind as the windscar formed around the blade.**

 **"No Inuyasha!" Kaede had been watching for some time from the hut, but now she came out and stood between Inuyasha and Kagome. "Don't do this!"**

 **"Move it old hag!" He snapped at her.**

 **"Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru jumped over Kagome and Kaede, Tenseiga drawn in his hands.**

 **Inuyasha backed up, avoiding the drop of the blade. They now stood face to face, blades raised in defense. "Please Inuyasha, for once hear me and stop letting your hatred for me fuel you." He was breathing heavily, yet his hair still remained black, and his heart he tried to hold calm. "I will defend them, if I must, from you. If you wish to try to kill me try, but you know you will fail. I do not want to fight you, I have my own mission I will see through."**

 **"Give me one good reason why I should believe you?"**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed and fell out of stance, sheathing Tenseiga. "In three years you and I have not raised swords to one another. We have crossed paths only twice now because you chose to avoid me. I have not pursude you in urge to take your weapon. I want to live so that I can repay a debt that I now have very little time to repay. Not squabble with you."**

 **Inuyasha was suddenly stunned, lowering Tetsaiga and looking at his brother. He wasn't the same person Inuyasha had known for so long, he had changed. Once he always looked ready to fight, now he just looked determind, and on a mission. "You're serious." Inuyasha said allowed. "What's changed you?"**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled, and only smiled slightly, closing his eyes. "I've lived a normal human life, accept for when I found it a wise idea to fight demons attacking the village." He looked up at Inuyasha. "I've taken on a different path. I can still feel the demon inside me, but I do not feel the need to fight anymore unless it is to save them."**

 **Inuyasha sheathed Tetsaiga. "Go on then." He turned and walked away. Confusion clouding his mind as he tried to come to a realization of what he'd just seen in Sesshomaru.**

 **Kagome ran to get her bag and Kaede followed her, muttering to herself about the drama she'd seen unfold between the two brothers over the years. "That was something less expected I must say." Sesshomaru heard her say before she entered the hut.**

 **He followed the path Inuyasha had taken, and found his brother sitting in a tree at the entrance to the forest that had once been known by his name. "Are we still to fight?" He asked the half breed.**

 **"Yea one day." He looked down at Sesshomaru. "When you're back to yourself and it's fare. Don't want to take you out if you're like me."**

 **"Thought it'd be your dream to kill me at your level?" He taunted.**

 **Inuyasha growled. "You're weaker now than you've ever been, I felt it." He said. "Get back to your normal power and I'll fight you, and I'll win."**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "Will it be to the death then little brother?"**

 **Inuyasha stared down at him, and the half smirk he had on his face. "We'll see."**

 **"Hey!" Kagome was running up to them. "Ready?"**

 **Sesshomaru nodded. "Let's go."**

 **Sango, Miroku and Shippo had come with them, curious to see if this plan would work or not mostly. No one could pass through the well without a Jewel fragment normally, and as far as they knew, Inuyasha and Kagome were the only ones that could pass through the well. When they reached it and Kagome was preparing to go through, she reached out for Sesshomaru's hand.**

 **"Here you'll have to take my hand, I'm wearing the jewel shards so I shouldn't have a problem, but if you go through you have to be in contact with them in order to cross the barrier.**

 **He hesitated, but did as she asked. Inuyasha growled, but didn't speak. Sesshomaru eyed him. "You know Inuyasha, if it bothers you so much, why do you not love her like you wish to?"**

 **Inuyasha's face faultered, and Kagome blushed wildly. "Sesshomaru!" She tugged his hand and they both slid into the well. "Seriously? Why would you say something like that?"**

 **The glow of the barrier surrounded them. "What's wrong? You seriously still think he only wants Kikyo?"**

 **"Sesshomaru butt out of that ok?!" Kagome was now blushing furiously, and she looked a little upset. "You want me to help you, I'll help," Their feet touched ground and Kagome started up the ladder out of the well. "Just don't push about me and Inuyasha, it's not important anymore, k?"**

 **"Very well." Sesshomaru agreed, following her out of the well.**

 **Kagome cracked the door to the outside, peeking out. "Ok there are lights on, so someone is awake." She turned to Sesshomaru. "Now let me do the talking, I'm not sure how my mom and grandpa will take this." He nodded, and she opened the door.**

 **They stepped out and crossed over to the house, going inside quietly. Kagome stepped out of her shoes, and Sesshomaru did so as well. He followed her down the hall towards chatter and the smell of a meal. She opened the door and held her hand out stopping Sesshomaru.**

 **"Hi guys!" She said cheerfully.**

 **"Kagome! Welcome home dear!" He heard her mother say.**

 **"Hey sis you bring me back anything this time?" He heard a young boy say.**

 **"I did Sota," Kagome put her bag at her feel and pulled out a folded cloth. "I got this as a gift from a family Inuyasha and I helped a few weeks ago." She unwrapped it and showed him a dagger with an ivory carved sheath.**

 **"Awesome!" He came out of the kitchen and took it from her. He was about half a head taller than Kagome, and he was well built for a young man. Sesshomaru cleared his throat and Sota blinked at his sister before looking over at him.**

 **"Holy crap who is he?" Sota asked flatly pointing at Sesshomaru. Kagome's mom and an old man came to the door then.**

 **"Kagome?" Her mom looked at her for an explination.**

 **"Everybody," Kagome started nervously. "This is Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's half brother I've told you about."**

 **"Ah!" The old man's jaw dropped. "Kagome child what are you doing bringing a demon of his stature into our home after everything you've told us about him!" He was frantically moving about as he spoke.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed and crossed his arms. "I'm sure if she's told you about me then she told you about my gift and my task." He looked at Kagome, who only shrugged but nodded.**

 **"Doesn't matter!" The old man rushed up to him, and he took a startled step backwards. "You caused trouble for our Kagome for years, and nearly killed her a few times! I don't care what you say it won't change my anger towards you!"**

 **"I see where this child gets her stubborn blood from." Sesshomaru said to the old man.**

 **"She was raised well, but stubborn she is." Her mother laughed. "Please Sesshomaru will you join us for dinner?"**

 **"Thank you."**

 **It was a short meal, since her family had already started eating before they'd arrived, but they sat and talked for a while with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Kagome explained how she brought Sesshomaru with her to help him, and her mother smiled at him.**

 **"If there's anything I can do to help let me know." She offered.**

 **"Thank you ma'am." He bowed his head to her.**

 **"Now, it's late. Sota time for you to get ready for bed. Wouldn't want to be late for your first day of school tomorrow." She reached over and patted the boy's hand.**

 **He sighed getting up. "Alright, I'm going." He left with a wave. "Good luck Sesshomaru. Girls in this time are much different from your time."**

 **"Sota!" Kagome glared after her younger brother. "I swear." She shook her head turning to Sesshomaru. "Don't listen to him, he's been having some rotten luck with girls lately."**

 **"Oh Kagome don't tell Sesshomaru that." Her mother was clearing the table and rinsing the dishes, smiling to herself. "If there's one way to a woman's heart in this day and age, it's chivalry, kindness, and understanding."**

 **"Um, mom?" Kagome giggled nervously but smiled. "Sesshomaru is new to a lot of human ways."**

 **"I've been human for three years now, I'm sure I can manage." He joked.**

 **Kagome smiled at him. "Glad to see you're taking your time change well. Now I'll take you to where you can sleep for the night. I'll find some of grandpa's old clothes in the morning and the, we shop."**

 **"Shop?" Now Sesshomaru was quizzical.**

 **"Well yeah." Kagome stood. "Do you think you're going to meet women dressed as a warrior?"**

 **Sesshomaru looked down at his armor. "Good point." He agreed. "Alright Kagome, I am at your command tomorrow." He stood as well.**

 **"Good." She nodded. "Come on." She lead him upstairs to the end of the hall. "This was Sota's room before mom had another room added to the house. My room's right there." She pointed to the door across the hall. "Bathroom's here." She opened the door in between hers and Sota's. "Any questions?"**

 **Sesshomaru studied the bathroom for a few silent moments. "Hmm..."**

 **Kagome laughed. "Here," She turned the light on and started explaining the bath and the shower to him, and the toilet. The sink he easily got. "Feel like bathing?" She asked.**

 **He looked up curiously. "Does my scent offend you?"**

 **She shook her head. "Nothing like that," She waved her hand. "Just wondering if you wanted to try it, and I'm sure Sota can spare some soap and shampoo." She wanted badly to laugh at Sesshomaru's confusion, but decided against it. "Be right back."**

 **Sota nearly refused to help Kagome, but shrugged. "Here, I have hotel sizes of my usual uses. They're good. Ladies should like it." He moved to close his door, and stopped. "It's to help him out not you."**

 **She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Ok Sota, thanks."**

 **We she got back to Sesshomaru he had waited at the mirror, looking at himself in the bright lights. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye, "It's still strange, even after seeing it now for so long."**

 **"Yea I can't get use to seeing you like this either." Kagome laughed lightly. "But the bright side is, you've explored a part of yourself you didn't know was possible." She handed him the three bottles. "This is shampoo; it's first. Conditioner second, and that's body wash. Here is a towel and a wash cloth. I found a pair of pajama's for you. Sota put them in your room."**

 **"Thank you." She left him to tend to himself and he looked around.**

 **Kagome heard the fan in the bathroom turn off, and the door unlock and open. She laid backwards on her bed so that she could see out of the door. Sesshomaru had the towel wrapped around his neck and he was wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt.**

 **"Wow, that's a different look for you." She joked, letting her head hang off the end of the bed.**

 **Sesshomaru looked at her, "Is that bad?"**

 **"Oh no," She rolled over and smiled. "Modern day clothes don't look half bad on you, even if they are pajamas."**

 **He chuckled. "Thanks, I think."**

 **"You're welcome, this also means tomorrow will be a snap, and maybe we can get a jump start on meeting the women of modern day Japan. I know a few women who would love to meet you."**

 **Now Sesshomaru felt uneasy. "Kagome, is it wise before I know how to speak to them?"**

 **"Just talk. If you say something odd to them just shake it off. I'll be there to help." She got up. "Night." She turned off her light and closed her door.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed and turned to the room that he was to sleep in for the night. He walked inside, closing the door and looking around. He sat down on the bed in the dark and closed his eyes. "I hope I figure this out quickly."**

 **He laid down to go to sleep, but found himself restless, so he calmed his mind and meditated until sleep found its way to him at last.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Five:**

 **...**

 **A/N: There ya go. Twist in play. Any thoughts?** _ **Distorter out!**_


	6. A Touch of feelings

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Six** **: A Touch of Feelings**

 **The next day dawned quickly, and Sesshomaru awoke to the soft knocking of Kagome before she opened the door. "Hi."**

 **"Hi." He said in confusion.**

 **She walked in, folded clothes and a pair of shoes in hand. "Sota noticed your shoes this morning, and he's a curious person so he tried them on. He said the two of you wear about the same size everything, so he gave me these before he left for school." She handed him the clothes and he examind them. "I'm sure I don't have to explain how to dress yourself." She giggled, unless you are confused by anything."**

 **"What are these?" He held up a pair of black boxers.**

 **Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Boxers, you wear them under the jeans. And socks," She held up the rolled pair of socks and undid them for him. "Come on, let's go see how much of my savings you're going to cost me." She joked leaving him to dress.**

 **She was leaning against her bedroom door when he walked out, and she stared. "Wow." She nodded. "Nice."**

 **He blushed. "I feel...strange." He admited. He was wearing a white crew cut t-shirt under a navy blue button down, and dark blue jeans. The white sneakers were in his hand. "This is the average clothing for men in your time?"**

 **"Well," Kagome started. "For a young man, yes. Let's go see what we can find." She grabbed his arm and lead him down the stairs. "Mom we'll be back in a few hours!"**

 **"Ok Kagome, I'll be leaving for work soon, so I may not be here when you get back!" Her mother called from the kitchen. "Oh do you have the lunch I made you?" She came to stand in the kitchen doorway as they were putting on their shoes.**

 **"Yes, it's in my bag." Kagome smiled. "We'll be back!" She waved to her mom while she ushered Sesshomaru out of the door.**

 **"Why the hurry?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"Because," Kagome said with excitement. "I've already got youa coffee date!" She beamed at him. "She's really sweet, her name is Haruna, and she's twenty-four, I met her at the store we're going to. She's about my height and she has brown hair and green eyes. I think you'll like her."**

 **"Isn't this moving a bit quickly? I just got here." Sesshomaru felt strange, and he crossed his arms in concern.**

 **"Look," Kagome started. "You have only one year to find love, and the person Arikami's God wanted you to be in love with, right?"**

 **Sesshomaru sighed, "Yes, but..."**

 **"No but!" Kagome scolded. "I talked to Haruna this morning and made the date, and she's excited. You've got to start somewhere."**

 **"Right." Sesshomaru listened to her chatter on about Haruna during their bus trip into the shopping district of town, but he didn't really hear her much.**

 **For once Sesshomaru, the great demon lord, felt nervous. The people stared at him in curiousity, and children pointed in excitement when he and Kagome passed them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to run and hide, or just go home already. This wasn't suiting well with his natural personality, which he felt coming to the surface as the neared the coffee shop they were suppose to meet Haruna at.**

 **When the tables to the coffee shop on the sidewalk came into view, Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome by the shoulder. "What if I can't speak to her?"**

 **Kagome blinked at him. "Are you nervous Sesshomaru?" She smiled slyly. "You are, aren't you?"**

 **"Don't start." He warned in his once threatening tone.**

 **Kagome laughed sheepishly. "Sorry, it's just..." She shrugged. "I've never seen you nervous before."**

 **"I've never been nervous." He admited shoving one hand in his pocket and looking down at her. "Let's get this over with."**

 **"Right." Kagome lead him over to the shop, and he spotted the woman that must be Haruna, staring down into a book, a thoughtful smile on her lips. "Haruna!" The woman looked up, green eyes blinking out of the story in front of her.**

 **"Kagome!" She stood and hugged Kagome. "It's good to see you! It's been a long time."**

 **"I know, I'm sorry I haven't been around lately, but my trips I take keep going on forever!" Kagome sat with her, and sucked in a breath. "Oh yeah! Haruna, this is,"**

 **"Sesshomaru?" Haruna smiled up at him and extended her hand. "It's nice to meet you."**

 **Sesshomaru took on a very charming smile that Kagome had never seen before as he took Haruna's hand and kissed the back of it. "Nice to meet you as well Ms. Haruna."**

 **Haruna blushed. "Please have a seat."**

 **"Thank you." He sat across from Kagome, next to Haruna.**

 **"So Sesshomaru, Kagome tells me you're in town for a photo session?" Haruna smiled at him, lacing her fingers together and resting her chin on them. "What kind of modeling are you into?"**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled and looked at Kagome. "Many forms, but I just try to stick to the more modest things."**

 **"Ah I see." Haruna nodded. "So do you like being a model?"**

 _ **I'm going to...**_ **His arm began to sting with the thought, and he growled inwardly, dropping it. "Yes, it's not as bad as most people say it is."**

 **Haruna picked up her coffee cup and laughed cheerfully. "I've heard pleanty believe me, Ino Mimoru came into my store with a few of his models, and I heard nothing but lecture after lecture, those boys didn't stand a chance of finding anything they liked with him there."**

 **Sesshomaru looked almost helplessly at Kagome, who urged him on. "I've heard he's like that, but I've never met him."**

 **Haruna looked suddenly shocked. "Are you kidding me? No male models have ever survived in this city without his approval."**

 **"Well, Sesshomaru grew up here but he moved away along time ago and became a model...somewhere else." She giggled.**

 **"Oh," Haruna looked impressed. "Well that's lucky, but if he hears you're on his streets, he'll come looking." She teased. "He's a** _ **Master of Photography**_ **, and such. He only wants the best for his work, and he would possibly crawl all over you just for the fun of it." She winked at him.**

 **Sesshomaru felt his cheeks flush and his eyes darted to Kagome as he faked a chuckle. "Well I would hope not."**

 **"Oh he might." Haruna nodded sipping her coffee.**

 **"Hey, Sesshomaru why don't we order a coffee?" Kagome waved to a waiter.**

 **"Yes ma'am, what can I get for you?" A young man came to the table, a pad and pen in hand.**

 **"Two coffees please, pleanty of cream and sugar." Kagome asked sweetly paying him.**

 **"So Kagome, tell me again how you two know each other." Haruna smiled at her a little teasingly.**

 **"Oh, well, it's like I told you;" She started. "Sesshomaru is my cousin on my dad's side, and they travel all over the place because his dad is an archaeologist."**

 **"Oh cool," Haruna mused looking at Sesshomaru. "Have you been to Egypt?"**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "No, no I've never really left Japan, my mother kept me home while my father took his trips." He lied.**

 **"Oh that's rotten luck." Haruna touched his arm. "I've always wanted to travel I just haven't got the time." She sighed and shrugged. "Between trying to save money, and having to use the saved money to pay bills, I can barely manage anything."**

 **"Yea I know what you mean." Kagome nodded. "I stay with my mom still, but my trips keep me going and I haven't had time for a job."**

 **"That's right I haven't seen you in a few weeks," Haruna gasped. "That means you don't know about Hojo!"**

 **Kagome's smile fell. "What do you mean Hojo? What happened?"**

 **"Oh honey I didn't think I would be the one to tell you." Haruna was suddenly upset, but she didn't cry or get hysterical. "He went on a missionary trip to Africa and won't be back for two years. He was trying ot find you everywhere before he left, and I had just seen you a few hours before you left on your trip."**

 **"What? Oh no, I can't believe I missed him! I didn't think he was leaving until later." Kagome's shoulder slumped.**

 **"The trip got moved up, since school's about to start they only took twenty people. Hojo gave me a websight where you can sign up to have webcam chats if you wanted to get in touch with him." She reached into her purse and pulled out a card, handing it to her.**

 **"Thanks." The waiter came back with their coffees and Kagome's change. She tipped him with a small smile and he left with a bow. She almost blindly handed Sesshomaru his coffee as she sipped her own.**

 **"Sorry, I've made this ackward." Haruna apologized touching Kagome's hand.**

 **"It's ok Haruna," Kagome smiled. "We should get going, I just wanted you two to get a chance to meet."**

 **"Of course. Thank you." She smiled at Sesshomaru. "It's been very nice to meet you, and I hope we'll see each other again."**

 **"To you as well." Sesshomaru nodded his head once with a smile. He stood when Kagome did and followed her off down the street, sipping his coffee. "What was that all about?" He asked.**

 **"Hojo was my boyfriend." Kagome admited with a sigh, crossing her arms.**

 **"Was?" Sesshomaru questioned.**

 **Kagome glanced over at him, and huffed rolling her eyes. "Before I came back to your time a few weeks ago he and I had a fight. It wasn't like him, but he was upset, and then I got upset..." She watched the sidewalk in front of her feet. "I told him about the well...and where I go when I disappear for weeks on end. He didn't believe me, and when I showed him he called me a freak...because when I tried to bring him with me through the well, I went through the barrier...he didn't."**

 **"So he watched you vanish and come back?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **Kagome nodded silently, not looking up. "When I landed in the well on the other side and I realized he wasn't with me, I crossed back through. He wasn't there. I found him, and he said he didn't want to see me anymore. That he felt like he'd wasted his time loving me when I was in love with someone else."**

 **"He knew about Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"Yeah, they'd met a few times." She said softly with a nod.**

 **Sesshomaru gave a soft and thoughtful** _ **hmm.**_ **"Did he know Inuyasha was a half demon?"**

 **Kagome shook her head. "I made Inuyasha wear a ball cap, but I couldn't get him into normal clothes. Hojo thought he was just wierd."**

 **"Yes Inuyasha can have that impression on people." Sesshomaru smiled at her.**

 **She glanced at him, trying not to smile. "Yeah well you're no better."**

 **"What's that suppose to mean?" Sesshomaru asked, his brow drawing together in confusion.**

 **"Well, you kissed Haruna's hand like this were an old fashioned kind of courting, and it's not." She pointed out. "We are four hundred years away from that now Sesshomaru. You need a lesson in Modern Day Dating."**

 **Sesshomaru's spine crawled uncomfortably with energy for a moment and he stopped. "What was that?"**

 **"That would be the fear of hearing one of Kagome's hairbrained ideas." A woman's voice from behind them said.**

 **"Hey." Kagome stopped. "I know that voice!" She turned around, smiling with excitement. "Yuna!"**

 **She ran into the arms of a girl the same hieght as her, and Sesshomaru missed seeing who she was. He stared as the two girls laughed. When Kagome backed off Sesshomaru blinked at the woman. She was wearing a black dress that looked like it was made out of spiderwebs with a pair of leggins and black boots. Her long black hair was dyed with purple and red high and low lights. Her eyes were blue but they held the shades of and amythest once smoothed and polished. He'd never seen eyes like that before, and he felt like he was being drawn in.**

 **"Sesshomaru?" Kagome waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked out of the strange pull he'd been feeling. "Are you ok? Did you hear me?"**

 **Yuna smiled up at him. "Yeah you act like you've seen a ghost." She laughed.**

 **"No," He shook his head. "Sorry I just saw your eyes and I've never seen that shade before."**

 **"Oh," Yuna suddenly looked emberassed. "Sorry I have a um...special discoloration in the iris of both of my eyes...it bothers people, so I'm not surprised..."**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "No, they don't bother me." He shook his head when her eyes snapped up and met his. "They're beautiful. I've never seen something so exotic."**

 **Yuna blushed and cleared her throat. "Wow Kagome, he's related to you?" She teased.**

 **Kagome playfully shoved her friend. "Shut up."**

 **"Ok so are we doing this or what?" Yuna waved ahead of Sesshomaru. "Kagome says you need a wardrobe. Turn around." When he didn't move, she grabbed his arms and began turning him. "Turn," She circled her finger in the air. As she looked him over her eyes widened and she clicked her tongue a couple of times. "Are those Sota's pants?" She suddenly asked, looking confused.**

 **"Yes, why?" Kagome asked teasingly.**

 **"Because I bought those pants for that child, what the hell?" She threw her hands up in the air. "He's just giving things away?" She shook her head. "Let's do this!" She went around Sesshomaru. "First stop, dead ahead!"**

 **For the next four hours Sesshomaru found himself at the mercy of the dark and mysterious Yuna, and Kagome. Both girls gosspied and chatted around him, he felt uncomfortable, but listened to Yuna when she turned her attention to him.**

 **"Too much black is just drowning you out," She said after the tenth outfit she'd handed him. "Hold on, I'm going outside of my box." She took off away from tthe dressing room.**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled and let his head fall forward. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kagome giggling silently behind her hand and staring at him. "What?" He asked and she turned to look at himself in the mirror.**

 **Yuna had found him a black button up dress shirt with a blue tye and black pants with black dress shoes. "You're joking again right?" Kagome walked over to him. "You got slapped in the face, by the first look."**

 **He glanced down at her. "What are you talking about?"**

 **"You saw Yuna and her eyes caught your attention first. If the eyes are the first thing that draw your attention that hard, you've become attracted to that person." Kagome whispered.**

 **"Where did you learn that?" He asked.**

 **Kagome shrugged proudly and crossed her arms. "No way, my secrets are mine. I'll guide you, but you have to follow your own insticts sometimes. You're still a man, and I've seen that you can be a gentleman."**

 **"Ok!" Yuna came back, ending their conversation. "Try these." She handed him four hangers. "Go!"**

 **He spent another hour trapped in the dressing rooms of several stores, but he eventually had a small wardrobe and a cell phone, which Kagome said she would help him with once they got back to her house. He nodded wearily and sat on a bench while they waited for a bus.**

 **"I'm starving!" Yuna stretched, and put a hand on her stomach. "Anyone up for dinner?"**

 **"Sure!" Kagome smiled. "How about you Sesshomaru?"**

 **"Sure." He shrugged.**

 **He kept to himself throughout dinner, but he sipped on the wine the women had chosen after they ate, thinking too much. His time was drastically cut, Kagome was confusing him, telling him he was attracted to someone just because of his reaction when he saw her eyes. If he were to find love he suspected he would have to rely on himself with just her guidance. From a distance. She and Yuna were so caught up in conversation they'd missed his silent pressence almost. Yuna was laughing about something Kagome had said when she looked over at Sesshomaru and found him staring into his wine glass like a man trying to drown his thoughts in the liquid.**

 **"Hey," She reached over and touched his left arm.**

 **The static shock from her fingertips touching his skin made him jump and he blinked out of his thoughts, meeting her eyes. She jumped as well, rubbing her fingers. "Sorry." Sesshomaru blinked, looking at the hair standing up on his arm. His skin was tingling all the way up to the place on his atm where the scar always appeared when he thought with his demon reasoning.**

 _ **Strange...**_ **He mused looking up at Yuna again.**

 **She smiled at him and shook her head. "It happens. Static shock from handling the clothes." She shrugged. "Anyways, why are you so quiet? Anyone of Kagome's friends I've ever met never shuts up."**

 **"I keep to myself a lot, it's just how I am." Sesshomaru shrugged.**

 **Yuna nodded. "I can understand that."**

 **"May I ask," He leaned forward, hooking a finger through an open place in her sleeve. "Why spiderwebs?" He pulled his hand away and sat back to sip his wine.**

 **She shrugged. "I don't know. I'm what my generation calls a** _ **classic goth**_ **, a dying breed in the fashion industry.**

 **"How so?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"Because I like the style. It's unique in many ways, and has many different styles that can be played with. I like the Lolita Gothic myself. Beautiful dresses or suits." She was looking off into a wardrobe in her mind somewhere. "Hair of many differnt styles." She sighed and came out of her wardrobe. "Sorry I'm a bit of a fanatic."**

 **"No apologize needed, I can see your admiration for your work." Sesshomaru said. "After all a fashion designer must have a muse to fuel their fires, just like any other artist."**

 **Yuna stared at him, "That was beautiful." She nodded. "I like him. I think Mimoru would too."**

 **"Ino Mimoru?" Kagome asked sudeenly. "As in the Photographer of the year?"**

 **"Yes, the one and only." Yuna sipped her wine. "My boss." She wiggled her eyebrow and winked at Sesshomaru. "Since you're new to town would you like a job? You are a professional right?"**

 **"Um," Sesshomaru looked at Kagome and she met him with cautious eyes, nodding but trying keep smiling. "Yes?" He took a deep breath. "Of course."**

 **"Good. Get a portfolio together, at least ten photos. I'll get them to Mimoru. If he likes you he'll pay you for your photos and make a schedule to put you in a few shoots." Her phone went off with a growl and heavy music. She pulled it out of her pocket and looked at it. She smiled, "Speak of the Devil, and he'll call your cell phone." She sighed. "One sec." She answered the phone getting up out of the chair. "Mimoru sir, what can I do for you?"**

 **They watched her leave. "What the hell just happened?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"I think you just became a model?" They looked at one another with wide eyes, but Kagome began to laugh and so did Sesshomaru for some reason.**

 **"Guess you'll be needing some photos of you for this portfolio." She shrugged. "Give it a shot? Money isn't easy to come by, and you'll do great, you're a shoe in with looks alone."**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head. "What the hell?" He raised his wine glass. "Guess you'll be doing my teaching?"**

 **Kagome touched her glass to his. "From Demon Lord, to the cover of magazines. Guess I'll grow on you."**

 **"Here's to hoping." They drank, and Yuna walked back over.**

 **"Everything ok?" Kagome asked.**

 **"Yea, all is well. I'm gonna go, Mimoru says he looks forward to your portfolio." She said to Sesshomaru.**

 **"I hope I don't dissapoint then." She smiled at him and waved when her phone went off in her hand.**

 **"Gotta run, bye!" She took off quicky waving over her shoulder.**

 **Kagome was giggling as Sesshomaru watched her leave. "Still say the eyes sealed your deal."**

 **Sesshomaru rolled his own. "Remind me not to listen to you anymore." He looked over at her smirking.**

 **"Sure." Kagome rolled her own eyes and sipped her wine. "I think you'll have fun with your new** _ **job.**_ **"**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head. "Yes, but do you think I'll survive?"**

 **They looked at each other for a moment before both breaking out into laughter. Sesshomaru was about to start his first job, Kagome was going to follow his every step and** _ **guide him**_ **, and even though he felt sick to his stomach, he was excited. Something had happened when Yuna was around. He didn't understand it, but he was feeling something.**

 _ **Has she already guided me half way?**_ **He thought while they sat chatting for a little while longer before getting up and leaving to head back to her house. He would soon find out.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Six:**

 **...**

 **A/N: A Model? Ok even I didn't really plan that! But it would seem Sesshomaru has a sturring of something that he doesn't understand, and Yuna, has transfixed him with her eyes alone. Her spit fire personality and dark interest aren't too far from his own cup of tea, but she hasn't told him the whole story about herself yet. Could she be the one? We'll have to see, after all, it can't end that simply now can it?** _ **Distorter out!**_


	7. Sesshomaru A Model?

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Seven** **: Sesshomaru A Model?**

 **...**

 **Getting started with Sesshomaru becoming a male model was no easy task. Kagome was raiding the wardrobe they'd bought him with vigurous pondering. "What are we gonna do?"**

 **"Well what is it you're searching for?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"A style that would suit you." She said facing him.**

 **"Well," Sesshomaru joined her at the closet. "I may be new to this era, but I can probably figure something out on my own?"**

 **"Right." Kagome laughed. "Of course. I'll just be in my room when you're ready to go." Kagome left him alone and went to her own room.**

 **He went over to the dresser and touched his own folded clothes sitting on top.** _ **I want to be myself in these pictures.**_ **When he came out of his room Kagome turned around.**

 **"Huh? You want to wear that?" She asked.**

 **"Yes." He had put on his clothing and armor, he'd even tied Tokijin and Tenseiga to his waist. "Let's go back to my time." he suggested. "Bring your camera and I'll take you to a few places you might like."**

 **Kagome stared at him impressed. "I see," She got up and picked up the indusrial camera bag Yuna had loaned her. "Ok." She put the strap over her shoulder. "Let's go."**

 **He lead the way out to the well and opened the door to allow her inside first. When she was on the side of the well he took her hand and they jumped in. The time barrier glowed around them, and Sesshomaru noticed Kagome was smiling.**

 **"What is it?" He asked.**

 **She looked up at him. "You're a completely different person than when I first met you. It's really nice."**

 **He scoffed. "Never in a million years would I thought to agree with you," He chuckled then. "But I do. I'm not sure what I'm going to do for the next year, but I'll have to do something."**

 **They landed at the bottom of the well and Sesshomaru held out his arms, "Would you mind me helping you, or would you prefer to climb?"**

 **Kagome laughed. "No I don't mind, thank you." He picked her up gently, and bent low before jumping out of the well.**

 **With a startled gasp, Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. Even though he was human, he seemed to still have a lot of his normal abilities. When he landed next to the well he set her feet on the ground and she blushed letting go of his neck.**

 **"What the hell?" Inuyasha growled. "What do you think you're doing handling Kagome like that?" He snapped.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked at him. "Being polite?" He offered looking confused. "Have I tensed a certain nerve, Inuyasha? Or in the two days of her absence you've finally seen your fatal mistake at last?"**

 **"Huh?" Inuyasha was thrown off and he glared at Sesshomaru. "What the hell are you talking about?"**

 **"Did you finally realize you're so protectiveof Kagome because you love her?" Sesshomaru crossed his arms. "I may not understand the feeling yet but I've seen the way you react when she's in danger, and twice now you've looked ready to kill me for simply being too close to her. Father use to tell me when I was a child that love would strike a man at the heart, and make him ready to defend that love with his own life. You behave that way over Kagome."**

 **Inuyasha was now looking away from Sesshomaru and Kagome. He still looked angry, but he withdrew. "Yea and?"**

 **"Do you love her?"**

 **"Hey!" Kagome stepped in between them. "I'm standing right here! And," She turned on Sesshomaru, her finger against his chest. "** _ **Drop it!**_ **" She snapped. "You agreed! This is not what we've come here to do." She adjusted the camera bag. "I have three batteries and all the time in the world. You have a portfolio to make!" She was pissed.**

 _ **Will my life be in danger if she keeps staring at me like that?**_ **He noted very silently, to remind himself that he was, after all, human.** _ **Unless she pulls an arrow on me or uses any of her powers on me, I won't transform back into a demon. Defending myself could go badly right now.**_

 **He could sense that he had struck a nerve with the priestess. Her aura vibrated around her, and he took a small and calm step back and away from her. "Right. Portfolio..."**

 **"Good, lead the way." She'd completely shut Inuyasha out, and Sesshomaru lead her back towards Kaede's villiage, where he knew he would find Ah-Un, the creature would not leave the last place he'd seen his master until his return.**

 **He was glad to find he was right, and Ah-un was being climbed on by younger children. In the beasts old age he had become soft, and the children seemed to amuse him, so he allowed them to use him as a play thing. Sesshomaru chuckled, and Ah-Un's heads looked at one another before looking around until they found him.**

 **"Ready?" Sesshomaru stopped and looked at Kagome.**

 **She nodded. Ah-Un walked up to them and allowed them to climb onto his back, and Sesshomaru patted the dragon's tough scales. "Let's go to the falls."**

 **Without hesitation Ah-Un took to the skies. Kagome enjoyed the trip. Though it was quiet, Sesshomaru not being in a very chatty mood now, she took a little while to calm down from her outburst.**

 **After a little while Sesshomaru seemed to look around. "There." He said pointing.**

 **Kagome put her hands on her shoulders and leaned around to get a better look. "Oh wow!"**

 **A giant waterfall was coming out of the side of a mountain into a large pool sitting in the middle of a bunch of trees below them. Ah-Un started for the ground, and Kagome fell forward, not expecting the motion. She fell against Sesshomaru's back, and gasped.**

 **"Sorry!" She blushed.** _ **Calm down Kagome! It's just Sesshomaru!**_ **She mentally shook herself several times.** _ **Why in the world are you acting so wierd?**_ **She asked herself.** _ **It's not like you have feelings for him in anyway or anything!**_ **She felt heat rise from her neck up to the roots of her hair.** _ **No! You love Inuyasha, even though he's a jerk, and he teases you all the time! He's such a child!**_

 **She continued to fight with herself for so long she didn't realize that Sesshomaru had dismounted and was looking at her with concern. She came out of her thoughts when he cleared his throat again. Now the full size of the falls were above her and she looked up in awe.**

 **"This is beautiful!" She climb off of Ah-Un's back and hurrying over to a fallen log.**

 **She took the camera bag off and began to unpack the camera and shutter piece. While she was getting comfortable with the camera, taking pictures of the falls and some deer and their young that were resting at the waters edge across the lake from them and such, Sesshomaru found a thick and close to the ground branch of a tree to sit on and watch her. He was slightly amused to see her behave like a child at the sight of his old training grounds.**

 **"The lighting looks good, and this area is amazing." She turned to Sesshomaru. "How long have you known this was here?" She asked.**

 **"Since I was a child." He said looking up at the roaring water. "My father brought me here when he began to train me with a sword." He nodded out towards the water. "Those stones over there lead to a cavern behind the waterfall. He would have me stand under the falls and practice my swing when I lost a scrimmage to him. When he wasn't around, I came here to be alone and continue my practice if I wanted."**

 **Kagome watched him lean back against the tree trunk. He looked relaxed and in thought. She realized the moment and quickly lifted the camera, she zoomed on him, and snapped the picture. He looked down at her, and she smiled.**

 **"I think that one will turn out good." She commented as he jumped to the ground. "Want to see?" She hit a button on the back of the camera next to the screen, and the picture came up.**

 **"I'm not even going to ask how this works." He was frustrated enough with the cell phone, a camera didn't seem any easier.**

 **Kagome laughed. "Don't worry, you won't have to take any of the shots." She looked around. "Kneel next to the water and look at me."**

 **Sesshomaru moved to where she pointed next to the water in front of the falls. "Tell me Kagome, how do you think I'll do with this?"**

 **Kagome lifted the camera. "Try to look natural, don't look at the camera, look at...something else." A breeze swept through lazily, and Sesshomaru's hair was caught up and behind him. He had looked into the breeze and Kagome quickly snapped a shot. "I think you're going to do just fine." She said as she walked over to him, showing him the picture.**

 **"What's thisss?" Both Kagome and Sesshomaru turned at the sound of the hissing voice.**

 **Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome and they ducked behind the closest trees. He looked carefully around the tree, looking for the source of the voice. Four demons had wandered into the treeline and were looking at Ah-Un. "This dragon belongs to the great Sessshomaru, does it not?" A dark brown snake like creature said, his yellow eyes examining Ah-Un from a distance.**

 **"Yess." Droned the second one, more a dark shade of green instead of brown.**

 **"But where is the demon dog?" The smallest one asked walking towards Ah-Un.**

 **"I heard that Sessshomaru was no longer a demon." The fourth, a tall and lanky rusty red creature said as it crawled towards Ah-Un. "If he'ssss here," It flicked its tongue. "We can find him."**

 _ **Damn...**_ **Sesshomaru thought bitterly.** _ **Guess staying hidden is pointless.**_ **He stepped out from behind the tree, pushing Kagome back when she tried to stop him. "I'm here."**

 **The snake demons looked at him, hissing in warning. "Sssooo," The first snake droned in amusement. "It'sss true!" He cackled and Sesshomaru's skin crawled. "You're a** _ **human**_ **." He continued to cackle. "Oh thissss is delicious." He sighed happily. "Kill him." It ordered. "We'll tear him apart and eat him."**

 **Sesshomaru felt the pulse of his demon blood as the other three attacked. He grabbed Tokijin and smirked. "Sorry," He felt his demon power flow through him, his eyes changing, and his markings reappearing. "But I'm not on your menu." He pulled Tokijin from it's sheath and with one sweep of its blade took out two of the snakes.**

 **"Sesshomaru!" Kagome ran out from behind the trees, followed by more of the snake demons.**

 **Sesshomaru growled, turning and rushing the closest snake to Kagome, slashing him down with his claws. He grabbed Kagome and made a run for Ah-Un, only to find their path blocked by snakes.**

 **"What are we gonna do?" Kagome asked. She was shaking, and clutching his arm tightly.**

 _ **"Wind Scar!"**_ **Inuyasha's growl echoed against the stone walls under the falls, and instantly their path was clear. "Can't you do anything right Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha landed on the ground in front of him and turned, cutting down more of the demons in one swing.**

 **"Sorry I seem to disappoint you Inuyasha, but I am only at half my strength. Sesshomaru took down a few of the snakes.**

 **Kagome, though shaken, was surprised when Inuyasha turned to her. "Here," He said, taking her bow and arrows from his back. "You might need these right about now."**

 **"Thanks!" She put the quiver on her back and knotched an arrow. Looking around she found the leader that had ordered the attack. He was trying to slip away through the trees. "I don't think so." She raised her bow and pulled back the arrow, shooting it straight.**

 **It glowed pink and struck the demon hard in the back. "I got him!" She said as he fell.**

 **"Great!" Inuyasha grunted. "Now do you mind helping over here for a second?" He punched the demon that had grabbed ahold of him, then dropped Tetsusaiga heavily onto his head. The demon twitched, and Inuyasha scoffed.**

 **"Help with what, they've all run." Kagome said as she looked around. Her eyes fell on Sesshomaru, and she quickly raised the camera. He was standing tall, breathing in deeply through his nose. She snapped the shot and watched his demonic power reseed. "I got it!" She said excitedly. "The picture I think will make your new career!"**

 **Sesshomaru turned to her, looking tired. "Let's try to get more than just a few." He suggested.**

 **Kagome nodded. "Right, we have a few days so we'll take as many as we can and then develope them quickly."**

 **Inuyasha stared at the two of them and shook his head. "What the hell are the two of you going on about now?"**

 **"We'll explain later, I believe we should probably eat." Sesshomaru suggested.**

 **"K." Kagome agreed.**

 **They made a camp and Kagome pulled out the lunches she'd made. "Wasn't sure what you'd like so I made a few different things. Here Inuyasha." She handed him a lunchbox with noddles and veggies. "It's ramen only made differently."**

 **He sniffed the box. "They smell the same." He shrugged and began to eat.**

 **Sesshomaru accepted one of the lunchboxes, and ate quietly. Kagome told Inuyasha about the camera and what they were doing. Inuyasha wasn't usually big on laughing, but when she finished he laughed until couldn't breath.**

 **"You? A model?" He tried to stop laughing, but it didn't seem to be happening. "What are you going to do when you really have to do this? I mean come on letting Kagome take your picture is one thing, but from what she says you'll be in a room with a dozen people telling you what to do."**

 **"You know about this?" Sesshomaru asked him.**

 **Inuyasha blinked at him. "Only what Kagome's told me about magazines and how they're made. The people in most of those pictures are models, and they go through a lot."**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed. "I think I'll be fine."**

 **"Suit yourself." Inuyasha shrugged.**

 **"By the way," Sesshomaru started. "Where did you come from all of a sudden?" He asked. "Did you follow us?"**

 **Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Yea Inuyasha what are you doing here?"**

 **Inuyasha looked at her. "You left your stupid bow so I brought it to you, I figured you'd need it." He crossed his arms. "It's a good thing I did too."**

 **Kagome smiled at his childish behavior. "Yea it is," She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around his neck to hug him. "Thanks."**

 **He looked into the fire. "You're welcome."**

 **Sesshomaru studied them. Inuyasha was actually blushing a little bit, and he looked distressed. Kagome was smiling, but she looked sad. He knew they loved one another, but Inuyasha refused to out his true feelings. He was too caught up in Kikyo, the dead Priestess that still roamed the lands, wanting nothing more than to stay alive.**

 _ **He doesn't realize what's there.**_ **Sesshomaru realized.** _ **He knows the feelings because of his love for Kikyo, but he doesn't realize he's feeling them with Kagome as well.**_ **He shook his head.** _ **If love is that complicated...Why do you want me to find it?**_

 **No answer came for his question, and when Kagome decided it was time to continue, they parted ways from Inuyasha and continued on their way to complete the photos. Until it grew dark and they decided to head back to Kaede's villiage for the night. Kagome was excited, examining the pictures as they traveled back.**

 **"We got a lot of good shots." She said. "Maybe we won't have to take anymore."**

 **"From my understanding we need at least ten and they have to meet a certain criteria, do they not?" Sesshomaru asked looking over his shoulder at her.**

 **"Well yea." She said thoughtfully. "Want to take some at a few places I chose tomorrow?"**

 **He nodded. "That might be best."**

 **Even when they had reached the village and Kagome yawned she looked up at him and told him she wanted to get home to put the batteries on their chargers. He went with her, and once he knew she was asleep in the room next to his, he lay awake, unable to find a comforable state of mind. Eventually, sleep took him anyways, and he slept dreamlessly.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Seven:**

 **...**

 **A/N: So Kagome has started taking photos for his portfolio and Sesshomaru chose to take it back in time for a comfortable start. He knows now that word has spread about him being human, but he doesn't know how far, or who knows. The Feudal Era has just become very dangerous for him. Little does he know, Kagome's time isn't going to be much friendlier. Darker chapters coming for your enjoyment.** _ **Distorter Out!**_


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha.**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eight** **: Open Your Eyes**

 **...**

 **Sesshomaru and Kagome worked for a week on just the portfolio options before they sat down in front of a computer and began searching through the hundreds of photos they'd downloaded. Kagome sat leaned back in her computer chair with her head proped against her head. Sesshomaru leaned against the desk with his arms crossed, watching the images slowly pass across the screen.**

 **"You think we over did it?" She asked him after what felt like a few hours of looking over the pictures in silence.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "How should I know? I'm new to all of..." He looked at the computer and camera sitting on the desk on the other side of Kagome. "This." He looked at her again.**

 **Kagome sighed too, rubbing her eyes. "I think we are going to need some help."**

 **Again Sesshomaru shrugged, "Who are you going to call?" He asked when she pulled out her phone.**

 **"Yuna." She tapped the mouse while she put her phone up to her ear and looked at the screen. "She knows Mimoru, maybe she can help us throw this together."**

 **Yuna's face flashed across Sesshomaru's vision and he blinked his eyes tightly. Her eyes looking up into his, and then her smiling when she was talking with Kagome at the restaurant the first night they'd met. He shook free of the sudden dizziness and walked away from Kagome when she smiled and said hello when Yuna answered.**

 _ **-"Hey Kagome."-**_ **He could hear her voice and he turned around.** _ **-"What's up?"-**_

 **"Nothing, just wondering if you could help me and Sesshomaru out? We've got some photos for the portfolio, but we can't really decide what to pick." She shrugged to herself and scrolled through the pictures.**

 _ **-"Yeah sure, I'll be there in a couple of hours, let me finish running some errands and I'll be right over."-**_ **Yuna replied.**

 **"Thanks!" They hung up and she looked up at Sesshomaru, her relief faded. "What? What's wrong?" She stood up. "Sesshomaru your eyes are amber!" She grabbed his arm when he didn't seem to hear her.**

 **"What?" He blinked and walked over to her mirror. Sure enough his deep brown eyes had turned thier original golden hued amber. "What's happening?"**

 **"Is there a demon around? Can you sense something?" Kagome asked.**

 **Sesshomaru blinked and shook his head, focusing. "No," He said turning back to her. "I can't sense anything. I don't even feel my powers, just...my eyes..."**

 **"What did you see?" Kagome asked curiously.**

 **He blinked several times. "Yuna." He admited. "The day we met."**

 **Kagome became excited. "Sesshomaru!" She clapped her hands together. "That's it! I was right!"**

 **"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru looked at her in confusion.**

 **"Don't you see?" Kagome asked. "The day you met her you became captivated by just her eyes," She explained. "Your task is to find love, and I bet you'll find it with Yuna!"**

 **"I need to see Asuna, Arikami's daugher. She's at the estate with Rin, maybe she'll have an answer." Sesshomaru said trying to politely ignore what Kagome had said. "Can you take me through the well?"**

 **"What?" Kagome's joy flat lined. "But Yuna's on her way!"**

 **"She said she'd be an hour," He said calmly. "Please, take me through and come back for me tomorrow night."**

 **"But Sesshomaru..."**

 **"Kagome how am I going to explain my eyes if she asks? I didn't even know they had changed until you said something." He looked slightly paniced, but he played it off as calm.**

 **She sighed. "Ok..."**

 **Defeated she followed him to the well after he grabbed Tokijin and Tenseiga. He didn't bother changing out of the white button down shirt and grey jeans he was wearing. When the barrier faded and they were in the Feudal era, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and jumped out of the well.**

 **He placed her on her feet. "Thank you, I will see you tomorrow."**

 **"Sesshomaru I believe you can do this." She said when he turned to walk away. "And Yuna's a great girl. If you think you're feeling something, you can always talk to me, and I'll explain what it is if I can."**

 **He stopped. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it Kagome, I just..." He sighed. "I just don't know how to. Love was never useful for me, so I never learned how to feel it. So I don't know how to explain or express what's going on."**

 **Kagome nodded. "I understand. I'll see you tomorrow." She swung her legs into the well and dropped inside.**

 **Feeling guilty for shutting Kagome out instead of letting her help him, Sesshomaru pressed on to get Ah-Un and return to his estate. He ignored the stares he recieved from the villagers when he arrived late in the evening. Rin met him with a wide smile and laughter.**

 **"It's so good to see you!" She held onto him tightly.**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "I've missed you too Rin."**

 **When she let him go she gave him a scolding look. "Don't worry me to death! You could send word you're ok!"**

 **"Rin I've only been gone a week." He chuckled.**

 **She looked up at him suddenly pouting. "I'm allowed to worry about you Lord Sesshomaru! I care for you and..." She turned away from him. "You're the closest thing to a father I have, and I don't want to lose you!"**

 **Sesshomaru stared at her in shock. "Rin I..."**

 **"Master Sesshomaru," Jaken interupted their conversation. "Welcome home."**

 **"Jaken." He'd forgotten about the little toad's return. Come to think about it Rin had told him he'd come back, but he hadn't seen him with Asuna that night. "Where were you the night Asuna arrived? Rin told me you had arrived with her." He felt his original mask slide into place, and his face went cold as stone.**

 **Jaken blinked. "I was preparing Ah-Un my lord."**

 **He was being cold, and not as jumpy or excited as he usually was.** _ **Something's wrong.**_ **Sesshomaru instantly thought.**

 **"My lord lady Asuna is asking for you." Sukiya appeared at the door and he shrugged off his curiousity over Jaken and went inside.**

 **Asuna was sitting at the dinning table with a cup of hot tea in her hands. "Welcome home." She smiled up at him. "I see you're regaining some of your demon blood."**

 **Sesshomaru blinked. "Yes so it would seem. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?" He asked sitting next to her.**

 **Asuna nodded. "You've somehow managed to find the start to your path already."**

 **"The start to my path?" He asked.**

 **"Yes," Asuna nodded. "The one who is going to show you how to love." She chuckled. "Don't tell me you are that naive to emotions?"**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head. "It's nothing like that, I'm just..."**

 **"Ah," Asuna noded in understanding. "You've never loved before." He shook his head. "Love is no simple emotion." Asuna explained. "And not one persone can explain it the same way. It can begin in may forms."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded. "I see..."**

 **"Take this chance to learn Sesshomaru, follow your heart instead of your head when you realize you're feeling love you will."**

 **"I will." He sighed nodding. "I'd better go."**

 **"Again?" Rin complained.**

 **Standing Sesshomaru walked over to her and put his arms around her. "When I am done I will come home again."**

 **She pulled out of his embrace. "Will you bring home the person you love?" She asked, her face alight with interest.**

 **"Perhaps, I don't know." He said honestly. "I will have to see how this goes. Only then can I come home."**

 **She nodded. "I understand." She hugged him. "Please be safe."**

 **"I will." They followed him as he left agian. He was wearing himself out, but he would soon rest.**

 **When he reached Kaede's village, even though it was late, Kaede was outside of her hut, waiting for him. "Would ye care to rest Sesshomaru? You look as if you haven't slept."**

 **"Thank you. I will only rest a little while." He bowed to her and as he laid down he felt the wieght of exhaustion on him, and he closed his eyes.**

 **He awoke the next morning to birds chirping and people talking. He slowly woke up, sitting up and rubbing his face. Kaede walked in, and looked at him in surprise. "Well you're awake. I thought you'd sleep the day away if I let you." She lifted the lid off of a cooking pot and handed him a bowl of stew. "Eat," She commanded. "Kagome is here already. She and Inuyasha had to go in search of a shard. They should be back before too long they left early this morning. It's past midday now."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you. I didn't think I had overdone it yet." He said before he began to eat.**

 **They sat in silence for a while before Kaede looked at him again. "Have you made any progress in your task?"**

 **"I think so," he said. "To be honest I'm not entirely sure just yet. With all of this being new I must test my light knowledge slowly."**

 **Kaede nodded. "I understand lad. Take your time with the emotion of Love. It doesn't come easy." She nodded again, lost in thought before she left the hut, and Sesshomaru, who sat pondering her words.**

 _ **Then I hope I do not find this too much of a challenge.**_ **He thought to himself.**

 **When Kagome and Inuyasha arrived the sun was purched on the horizon, coloring the sky in orange and purple mist. Kagome greeted him warmly and with a happy smile.**

 **"Ready to go?" She asked.**

 **"Yes." Sesshomaru nodded.**

 **"Good!" She looked at her watch. "If we hurry I can get a shower before Yuna gets to the house."**

 **"She's coming back tonight?" He asked.**

 **"Yea we didn't get a chance to get down to ten photos yet. we are down to just forty of the ones we took."**

 **Sesshomaru mentally cringed. "The file said we had nearly five hundred photos Kagome." He stared at her in surprise.**

 **"I know, we crammed as much as we could in last night before she had to go home." Kagome grabbed her bag. "Let's go." She turned around, going back over to Inuyasha, who was smiling back at her before he let her get on his back.**

 **As they headed towards the well Sesshomaru sensed something had happened while they had been alone together. They weren't fighting as they had been when he'd last seen them, and they looked at each other with compassion. He felt strange, and followed them trying to clear up the confusion in his thoughts. Kagome was sitting on the edge the well with Inuyasha. She saw him walk into the clearing and waved him over.**

 **"Come on." He started towards them, but stopped again when Inuyasha drew Kagome's attention back to him, by touching her chin and pulling her gently towards him for a kiss. Her eyes closed and she kissed him back, smiling through it.**

 **Sesshomaru laughed softly.** _ **Seems I was right that something happened.**_

 **When they only pulled apart long enough to smile at one another, Sesshomaru cleared his throat. Kagome blushed and laughed. Inuyasha chuckled at her and kissed her forehead before getting up and letting Sesshomaru close enough to take Kagome's offered hand.**

 **"Don't do anything stupid Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said casually.**

 **He looked at his younger brother. "I wouldn't dream of it little brother." He smirked as he and Kagome dropped into the well, landing on the other side and letting go of each others hands quickly.**

 **"I'm glad to see he's opened his eyes." Sesshomaru said as Kagome stepped towards the ladder.**

 **She smiled, "Yeah," She laughed. "Me too." When they reached the top of the well and went out into the courtyard of the temple, they were met with Kagome's mother and Yuna chatting outside of the house.**

 **"Oh Kagome." Her mother smiled. "Welcome home, you have company."**

 **Kagome tried to hold back her panic. "Yuna! You're early." She laughed.**

 **Yuna was looking at them all in confusion. She'd seen them come out of the well house, amd Sesshomaru remembered he was carrying his weapons. "Yea, Mimoru let me off early. Um," She pointed to the well house. "Where exactly were you?"**

 **"Oh," Kagome laughed nervously. "Long story, you wouldn't believe it." She rushed over and put her arm through hers. "Shall we get started? Sesshomaru is curious to see which pictures we got narrowed down to."**

 **"Umm..." She glanced over at Sesshomaru and the well house behind him as he walked towards them. "Yeah sure."**

 **Kagome dragged her inside and Sesshomaru stopped at Kagome's mother. "What's wrong with Kagome?"**

 **"She hasn't told Yuna about her travels to the Feudal Era, and she was hoping to shower." He chuckled.**

 **"Oh, well she still can, I'll make some tea and Yuna can show you the work they got done last night." Kagome's mother smiled up at him. "You're a very fine model Sesshomaru. The pictures were great."**

 **"Thank you." He chuckled and offered her his arm.**

 **"Oh." She giggled and took his arm. "Thank you sir."**

 **He bowed his head politely and lead her into the house. He left her in the kitchen and went upstairs to put Tenseiga and Tokijin on his dresser. He met the girls back downstairs at the computer. "Kagome why don't you shower and Yuna can show me what you have left?"**

 **Kagome blinked at his offer. "Um," She shrugged one shoulder. "Ok." She smiled and got up. "I'll be back in a bit." She grabbed her book bag that she had dropped on the floor and left them to the computer, but before she left she caught Sesshomaru's eye and gave him a thumbs up.**

 **Amused he rolled his eyes and smirked, taking her empty seat. "Now," He started. "What do we have left?" He looked up at Yuna, still smirking.**

 **Her eyes studied him as she smiled slowly. "You are so intriguing." She looked away from him as his face fell into confusion and surprise. "These photos," She shook her head and clicked on one of the photos. It was from the falls the first day Sesshomaru and Kagome had started taking the photos. "Your choice of costume and," She shook her head. "Where is this? I've never seen this place before." She flipped through several different photos from the falls.**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled softly. "That's my secret." He looked down at his hands, rubbing them together before looking back up at her. She was staring at his eyes. "What?"**

 **"They were darker the first time we met, and now they're just..." She shrugged.**

 **A smile crept onto his lips. "I was wearing contact lenses the day we met," He said, using what Kagome had taught him to explain the change in his eyes. "This is my natural color."**

 **Yuna laughed. "I've never seen anything like that. They're golden."**

 **"Well, someone told me once they had a strange discoloration in their eyes and it bothered people, I told them it was beautiful and it didn't bother me. I have a similar occurance."**

 **Yuna liked his smile, and she liked how she wanted to smile when he did. "I like yours too." She nodded. They sat talking for a little while after that. Sesshomaru asked her how she came to work with Mimoru and what he should expect to happen, since he'd never actually worked as a true professional before.**

 **"I thought you said you were?" She was confused now.**

 **He shrugged. "I can pose, that much I know is true. I've nver been in a studio."**

 **Yuna scoffed in amusement and looked at the computer. "You could have fooled me." She chose a photo of him simply walking, his hair taken back by the wind and his eyes focused in thought, unaware of the camera.**

 **"I was thinking when Kagome took that. Though now what it was I was thinking about evades me." She chose another of him at the beach on the sand, knees proped up and him laying back, his blue button down shirt undone and the sun against his skin. He was looking at the camera over the top of his black sunglasses. He chuckled and cleared his throat almost embarrassed. "Kagome caught me off guard there."**

 **"Nice." Yuna said approvingly. "Never would think that was under your shirt." She looked from the picture to his chest.**

 **Sesshomaru was very amused now. "See something you like?" He asked jokingly.**

 **Yuna blushed and laughed, covering her face with one hand. "Um," She cleared her throat. "Sorry."**

 **"It's alright." He said honestly.**

 **"You're very straight forward." She said smiling wider.**

 **He shrugged. "Life is short, and even shorter for most. I just like to pretend mine is the shortest sometimes." He joked.**

 **"Yeah well, with your build and apperance you have a long and heathly life ahead of you." She chose another picture.**

 **Again the blue button down shorts with the white swim shorts Kagome had found him. This time he was standing and walking. He was wearing a bemused smirk. He and Kagome had just started walking on the beach and she was teasing him. He warned her not to, and she laughed away telling him he needed to lighten up. He was in a different time yet the same place, and there were no more dangers. Demons were too afraid to show up in the line of human sight so he was safe if he had any enemies from the past on the hunt for him.**

 **Sesshomaru sighed, looking at himself with dark hair and brown eyes. "I told Kagome these pictures didn't really feel like me." He admited.**

 **Yuna turned her eyes slowly from the screen concerned. "Why?"**

 **He turned his gaze onto hers and she blinked in surprise by the power his eyes held when they met hers. "Because I know it's not." He told her simply. He seemed to be unaware of her suddon tension.**

 **"Intense." She nodded and blinked away her unease, letting out the gasp she'd held in when it had hit her. "So..." She toyed with a couple of thoughts with herself for a couple of seconds. "Here are my top ten picks I think should be in your portfolio, I went over them again today when I had a few moments of time." She changed the subject back to the matter at hand and clicked on a folder, opening it. She hit slide show and rested her elbow in her hand, and toyed with the jeweled pendant hanging around her neck with the other hand.**

 **She didn't look at Sesshomaru, so he looked at the pictures she'd chosen. He blinked in shock but cast it away as quickly as it had come. "Why these?"**

 **"In these three, there's action, performance. And they, out of all of your pictures, have been captured at a deep moment." She pointed out his facial features, how natural they looked. "Photographers take great pleasure in finding these qualities in thier models, and I think Mimoru will be extatic to snatch you up before his competition does." She met his eyes again with excitement.**

 **"And do you still have these cosmetics?" She pulled up another photo, but in this one his hair was his natural silver and he was a complete demon.**

 **"When was this taken?" He mused to himself outloud.**

 **Yuna looked curious. "You don't remember this picture?"**

 **He studied it. "The Falls..." He whispered. He was holding Tokijin, poised in a defensive stance with his fangs bared. "It must have been when we were attacked."**

 **"Attacked?" Yuna asked in shock. "What do you mean attacked?"**

 **He heard the panic in her voice and forced his eyes from the screen. "No," He waved his hands. "Forget it, not really attacked!" He stammered.**

 **"Ah that was nice!" Kagome walked in, towel drying her hair more. "Thanks for letting me..." She saw the looks on their faces when she looked at them and her face fell. "What?"**

 **"Were you two attacked during these shoots?" Yuna pointed at the picture on the screen.**

 **Kagome took in Sesshomaru's demonic form and gasped. "Uh, no we were** _ **acting**_ **." Kagome said slowly. "His brother helped us, but he didn't want to be in the shot so they spared and I kept him out of it." She said quickly when Yuna opened her mouth to say something.**

 **Sesshomaru looked at Yuna at the same moment she looked at him. "Is that true?" She snapped. "If it's not tell me the truth now! I'm not going to let you get away with putting my friend in any type of danger!" She'd become angry quickly and the air around her seemed electric with her rise in emotion.**

 **Sesshomaru stood, on the defensive. "What Kagome says is true. Remember, you may be her friend, but I've known her for most of her life. She's a friend and family and I would never let any harm happen to her."**

 **Yuna sat paralized under the weight of his gaze and his drastic change of demeanor. "Ok, sorry." She stood up as well. "Maybe I should go." She reached down and grabbed her bag.**

 **"Wait!" Kagome walked over, "Look, Sesshomaru will you apologize, please?" She put her hand on Yuna's shoulder.**

 **He softened. "Sorry," He said sitting back down. "Kagome and I haven't actually been around one another in a very long time," Sesshomaru followed the plan he and Kagome had made while doing the** _ **Photo Tour.**_ **"We've never been close but now that we have had the time to get to know one another again, I'm protective and prone to anger when accused of putting her life in danger." Then he chuckled. "Not that she can't defend herself." He added with a bemused smirk and thoughtful nod, remembering the way she handled a bow.**

 **Kagome blushed. "Sesshomaru." She growled warningly.**

 **Yuna looked at Kagome. "What's he talking about?"**

 **"Long story, can we just get to work and narrow this down so that we can put together this portfolio?" Kagome asked motioning to the computer which had gone to the screen saver. It was then she stared in embarrassment as pictures of her and Sota as babies started flashing across the screen. "Oh god mom's been on the computer." She said in mock horror.**

 **Sesshomaru was blinking at a toddling Kagome carrying a bag of cookies that were spilling everywhere around her feet. "She did say that she'd seen the photos we'd taken." He mentioned thinking back to her mother's compliment outside of the house when they had arrived.**

 **"Is everything alright?" Kagome's mother walked in carrying a tray of tea and sandwhiches.**

 **"Yea mom," Kagome reached over and twitched the mouse a bit so that the screen saver went away before she turned and went to get the tray. "Thanks!"**

 **She smiled at Kagome. "You're welcome dear. Yuna will you be staying for dinner dear?" She asked politely.**

 **"Yes ma'am," Yuna smiled. "If that's alright with you?"**

 **Kagome's mom laughed. "Oh you know you're more than welcome." She walked out and left them to their work.**

 **Yuna and Kagome huddled to the computer screen, but Sesshomaru sat off to the side, watching them look and argue about lighting and posture. Sesshomaru felt a little insulted, he usually prided himself on his posture and stride. He stood up tired of hearing thier petty argument, and grabbed another cup of tea and stood next to the coffee table sipping it.**

 **It was Yuna that noticed him move. "Hey you're quiet, what's your two cents?" She walked over to him, reaching for the tea pot.**

 **Sesshomaru beat her to it, lifting the handle and pouring a helping into her cup for her. She eyed him with a curious smile. "I am not the expert, I am just the body." He met her gaze, amusement in his eyes and the slightest hint of a smirk on his lips.**

 **Yuna tapped her tea cup nodding a little bit. "So modest." She said.**

 **"What do you mean?" He set the tea pot back on the tray. "You know when they're** _ **you.**_ **" She said, reminding him of their earlier conversation. Her eyes softened. "Why don't you look at the last few we have?" She turned as if to go to the computer and nodded her head towards it.**

 **He smirked now with a chuckle. "How many is a few?"**

 **Yuna shrugged, still smiling in amusement. "Fifteen."**

 **"Ah." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, but followed her.**

 **He stood between them and they showed him their choices. He looked each one over, and then talked them through what** _ **he**_ **didn't like about a few of them. When the last ten were chosen, they had actually gone back through all of the photos to find four more because Sesshomaru saw what they did not. He could remember how he felt in each picture perfectly, and he chose the ones where he showed that he felt relaxed and at peace of mind.**

 **"This one's my favorite." Yuna said as they looked at the ten thumb prints in the finalized folder.**

 **"Which one?" Kagome asked leaning closer to the screen.**

 **Yuna clicked on it, bringing the photo up on the screen. It was the one of him on the beach she'd pointed out to him earlier. For some reason Sesshomaru felt his cheeks redden and he blinked in surprise.**

 **"That is a good one." Kagome agreed.**

 **"It's because his shirt is off." Sota had walked in and was standing next to Sesshomaru with his hands on his head looking at the screen with them.**

 **Kagome and Yuna both blushed. "Oh come on Sota! Not everything is a gutter joke ya know!" Yuna snapped.**

 **Sota laughed. "Yea sure, when a hot guy that's half naked is involved and two girls drool over him, it's a total gutter joke waiting to happen."**

 **Yuna's eyes narrowed into dark slits. "I'm going to kill you." She growled.**

 **"Huh?" Sota suddenly looked scared. "Hey! Come on Yuna it's a joke!" He raised his hands in defense.**

 **Sesshomaru planted his fist in the back of Sota's head firmly and twisted. "Shut up."**

 **"OW! Ok, ok, ok!" Sota slid out from under his fist and rubbed the tender spot. "Geeze you're almost as red as them."**

 **Sesshomaru cut his eyes sharply at Sota before walking out of the room coldly. He went upstairs and decided he needed a little time to himself. He changed into his own pants and just his sash, leaving his shirt and the rest of his kimono folded on the dresser. He grabbed the wooden training sword that had been hung on the wall of the room he was staying in, and walked outside to the back of the shrine and out beside the koi fountain.**

 **When Kagome and Yuna became worried about him they went looking for him. "Hope we didn't tick him off." Yuna said more to herself, but Kagome heard her.**

 **"Sesshomaru is a very different person than you think. To be honest I'm just really getting to know him. He's probably just not use to being embarrassed." She shrugged. "Hey grandpa," Kagome stopped her grandpa from going into the kitchen when they came back downstairs. "Have you seen Sesshomaru?"**

 **"Oh yes," The old man nodded. "He's at the koi pond. He was meditating when I saw him."**

 **"Thanks." Kagome lead the way outside to the pond, and when they reached it they stopped.**

 **"Um...Kagome?" They were both staring at Sesshomaru as he stood, the wooden kendo sword in his hand. He moved slowly and gracefully, practicing stance and blade manouvers.**

 **He was shirtless, and holding his focus in his movements. Kagome was slightly paniced because his hair was silver, and Yuna was staring in wonder at his demonic form. She held the camera up and took a picture. Sesshomaru froze, his back to them.**

 **"Yuna!" Kagome gasped softly.**

 **"What?" Yuna asked in confusion glancing at her momentarily. "Oh my god..." Sesshomaru had faced them, and a breeze rushed through the small garden. "He's..."**

 **Kagome watched her stare at him, and then looked at Sesshomaru, seeing the demon she knew in his eyes. Secluded, and cut off. Almost emotionless accept for the look of caution as he looked between the two of them very slowly. He was breathing heavily from his practice, and his skin glistened with a sweat. They had walked up after he'd started Kagome realized.**

 **"Well, that was anticlimatic." Sesshomaru said in a husky tone. "Spying and a picture."**

 **"We were just...wondering if you were ok." Kagome said honestly. "Sorry."**

 **Yuna stepped toward him. "So the white hair wasn't just a wig?"**

 **When Sesshomaru's heart was calm enough Yuna gasped in surprise as his hair changed back to black, and his demonic features went away, accept for his eyes. "You could say that." Sesshomaru said with a nod.**

 _ **Oh no!**_ **Kagome really began to panic. "Um, Yuna we can explain."**

 **Yuna was backing away from Sesshomaru. "What are you?"**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed. "Something you'll never understand."**

 **"Wait, no, that's not true." Kagome touched Yuna's shoulders. "Come on Sesshomaru, we have to tell her the truth now at least." Kagome pleaded. "You owe her that."**

 **Sesshomaru looked at the fear on Yuna's face and immediately felt guilty. "You're right," He closed his eyes and wiped the back of his hand across his brow. "I'm sorry I was lost in my thoughts and...sometimes the person I...once was," He shrugged and met Yuna's eyes apologetically. "Slips under my skin..."**

 **"The person you once were?" Yuna shook her head. "That was magic, you** _ **changed**_ **form! You were..." She was at a loss for words and she shook her head looking him up and down.**

 **Sesshomaru let out a tense sigh. "I was a demon." He said blankly.**

 **Yuna stared at him wide eyed. Kagome walked her over to the garden bench and she sat, still staring at Sesshomaru as he came closer to them. She felt heavy and small in his presence suddenly. "A demon?" She asked.**

 **He nodded once. "I've been a human for a very short time, and I can return to my true form when I experience feelings of anger or the need to defend myself."**

 **"Ok," She shook mentally. "You're talking about this as if it were possible, for you to be..." She struggled to believe him. She felt the truth in his words, but she was a realist, things like that didn't exist. "A real demon."**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed. "Can you explain my apperance changing?"**

 **"Well no but..." She stood up trying to find a way to argue with him. "Come on really?"**

 **Sesshomaru folded his arms across his chest and looked at Kagome. Yuna however was suddenly fully distracted by the effect of his bare upper body outside of the lens.**

 **"Yuna it's the truth, but I'm begging you not to tell anyone." Kagome said grabbing her attention. "Sesshomaru has many enemies where he's from, and if any of them know he's here they'll come looking."**

 **Yuna could see Kagome pleading with her. "What I saw wasn't a trick of the sun and heat? It was real? And he's pretty much on the run from his enemies?"**

 **"Yes," Sesshomaru answered before Kagome should. "Accept for the 'on the run' part." He added dryly. "I run from no one." He walked over to a tree and took the small towel he'd hung there from a branch.**

 **Yuna couldn't help but watched him as he walked over to the fountain and dipped part of the cloth into the water, wiping his face and neck with the damp cloth and paying them no mind anymore. "If you aren't running why are you here?"**

 **He paused wiping his hands as he looked at her. "Because I'm looking for something, and I'd rather not explain anymore than that if you don't mind." He left them then, and Yuna watched him until he walked around a corner out of view.**

 **Yuna could feel her curiousity tugging at her, but she stayed beside Kagome trying to shake herself back into reality. When she found it wasn't working she looked at Kagome. "This is real? He's a demon?"**

 **Kagome nodded. "Yeah," She said looking guilty. "We were hoping we wouldn't have to tell you honestly Yuna, it's just..." She looked in the direction Sesshomaru had walked off. "That wasn't expected. I really thought he couldn't transform without being in danger, but he seems to know how to make the feelings real enough that he can."**

 **"I need a drink." Yuna dropped her head into her hands. "This is just..." She fought for a word. "Unreal!" She settled with before looking at Kagome again.**

 **"I know. You get use to it after a while." Kagome said with a smile. "Trust me I know more about this than I can explain."**

 **"Want to try?" Yuna asked seriously. "I kinda wanna know more."**

 **"You mean you aren't going to take off and stop helping us?" Kagome asked in releaved.**

 **"Hell no," Yuna finally managed to smile. "This is big! I will keep it to myself, but I want to see where this goes." She stood up. "Come on, that drink is heavy on my mind, and I sure as hell don't want to go alone. And you can explain a little bit more about** _ **him**_ **," She nodded at Sesshomaru's retreated path.**

 **Kagome laughed. "Oh brother."**

 **Yuna was still shocked by the encounter with Sesshomaru's demon confession, but if she was going to help, she'd try to learn to deal. To do that she needed to understand more. So, once she and Kagome had about two drinks down, Kagome started to tell her everything she thought it important for Yuna to know. She stayed clear of what he was looking for, and why he was human, and Yuna didn't ask her to go into detail, which she was thankful for. After four drinks Kagome was ready to leave, so Yuna took her home, said her good nights, and left.**

 **Sesshomaru was outside waiting when Kagome approched the house. "You disappeared for quite a while."**

 **"Yuna wanted to go have a few drinks." Kagome admited, smiling at him.**

 **"Have a good time?" He asked in honest curiousity.**

 **Kagome nodded after she thought about it for a few seconds. "Yeah it was fun. We talked, and I told her a little more about you." When he looked like he was about say something she held up a hand. "I didn't tell her about the Feudal Era, Inuyasha, or anything big, just** _ **you**_ **." She said.**

 **He nodded. "Alright." He took her at her word and relaxed. He'd put on a white t-shirt and black pajama pants.**

 **"When did you learn to control it like that?" Kagome asked cautiously.**

 **He took a deep breath. "A couple of years ago a demon lord attacked the estate. I was still trying to figure out the transformation trick at the time, I knew I had to be in mortal danger, so I studied my actions and reactions during a previous instant before that random night. I had figured out by then, of course anger triggered it, hate, and thoughts of malice...that night I figured out how to harness the rush of blood that came with the urge to protect myself. Ever since when I had a little quiet time I would imagine I was defending myself from any certain enemy, instead of ripping them to pieces. That was when I figured out if I wanted to I could change back."**

 **She watched him remember that night. "You miss being a demon?"**

 **He looked at her, his eyes tired. "Yes," He confessed. "I prefer my natural blood." He said honestly. "This human form is weaker, and I have no connections with Tokijin or Tenseiga. I feel torn away from myself this way."**

 **"Well if it helps, I think Yuna likes you."**

 **He looked at her fully, taking in the fact he could smell liqour on her. "You've been drinking, could you have imagined it?"**

 **Kagome laughed. "I know my limits." She said casually. "But I also know women better than you, I am one after all. I could tell by the way she asked me about you that she likes you."**

 **Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to feel about that, but he certainly wasn't able to stop, or hide, the smile that graced his lips. "Are you also saying it because she's your friend and you can tell because of that as well?"**

 **Kagome laughed. "Yes, that too."**

 **He shook his head. "I don't think I'll ever understand this emotion." He rubbed his eyes.**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes sighing in a happy, yet exasperated way. "Come on," She turned him around. "We need sleep. I'm going to go in the morning and print the pictures. Then we can meet Yuna for lunch and take them to her. Maybe tomorrow if he's interested enough, Mimoru will arrange a fast meeting with you."**

 **Sesshomaru allowed her to push him inside. They parted ways at the top of the stairs. "Good night." He said as she turned on her light.**

 **"Night." She smiled and closed her door behind her.**

 **When he laid down, Sesshomaru sighed as he got comfortable. He knew for certain Yuna made him feel many different things, but he couldn't figure out any of the feelings. This left him frustrated and almost like a pouting child while he pondered everything over.**

 _ **You're a full grown man.**_ **He reminded himself.** _ **Courting women was a pass time thing when you were an upcoming young man.**_ **He growled.** _ **I make myself seem like an old man.**_ **He rubbed his face again.** _ **Sleep you idiot. Don't think anymore tonight and let tomorrow come.**_ **He cleared his mind and drifted off into an uneasy sleep.**

 **...**

 **...Yuna...**

 **She opened the door to her apartment and walked in, tossing her purse on the sidetable set off to the side of the door and hanging her keys on the hook above it. She walked in the dark to her fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, popping the top and walking into the living room, slipping stiffly across the couch until she was lying down. Quietly she stared out of the glass of her balcony door and sighed, watching the highway traffic cross the bridges over the bay.**

 **"You're home!" She heard the voice of her roommate before the light flicked on.**

 **Yuna cridged against the light and held up her hand to see her friend coming out of the hallway. "Hi Kari."**

 **"Whoa," Kari walked over and dropped to the floor beside the couch at Yuna's side. "You're drinking."**

 **"Yea," Yuna nodded. "I've had a long day."**

 **"Uh huh," Is this about the new model guy you're helping?" She asked.**

 **Yuna huffed and put her chin back on her arm and looking out of the window. "You could say that." She quoted Sesshomaru, thinking about his eyes and how intense they were when she and Kagome had walked up on him at the koi pond. A shiver ran from the tip of her head down her spine and she shook, sitting up quickly.**

 **"What was that?" Kari asked looking at her**

 **"Nothing," Yuna pulled her knees up underneath her and stretched her shoulders and arms. "Funny feeling."**

 **Kari giggled and tried to cover it up. "What?" Yuna shot her a look.**

 **"Oh nothing." She shrugged. You've been talking about the guy all week and now you come home in silence, you've got a beer in your hand, you've** _ **been drinking**_ **before you came home." Kari was couting on her fingers. "Oh yea," She turned on Yuna, her finger raised. "You went** _ **drinking**_ **without** _ **me**_ **again! Not cool!"**

 **Yuna sighed. "Sorry I didn't go alone, I had to take Kagome with me, it was about his...portfolio." She had almost mentioned the demon thing.**

 _ **Better not do that, Yuna. You promised and from what Kagome told you, he's powerful and can be brutal.**_ **Again she shivered thinking about seeing that deomn in front of her, before he vanished and turned into the Sesshomaru she'd first met again.** _ **And stop that!**_ **The mentally started kicking herself.** _ **He's going to be a model for your boss! No way in can you risk your job! Especially for that kind of trouble.**_ **She sighed again and fell over onto the couch.**

 **Kari stared at her. "Is he that hot?"**

 **Yuna opened her eyes enough to glare at her. "I don't like him!"**

 **Kari shrugged and gave her the wide eyed 'ok then what' look and said, "Didn't you say you were looking over his shots last night?"**

 **"Yeah?" Yuna was confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"**

 **Kari got up. "Come on, show me this guy." She grabbed Yuna by the arms and pulled until she got up then dragged her into Yuna's room. She sat on the bed while Yuna slowly made her way to her computer. "Move it!" She teased.**

 **Yuna groaned, sat down, and rolled the mouse. She didn't know she'd left the folder to his pictures open, and the one that was on screen was one of him at the beach standing in the surf, his shirt unbuttoned and his back to the waves. He smiled at the camera with a coy grin, and his lips were parted as if he was about to say something.**

 **Kari got up and moved over to sit on Yuna's lap. "Ok," She was staring in shock at the screen. "I hate you." She shook her head looking at Yuna. "Where the hell do you find all of these guys? And why the hell don't you date them, or try to set them up with me?" She shook her head again turning back to the screen. "God I would** _ **kill**_ **to have a man like that!" She motioned to the screen. "Now I see why you're drinking."**

 **Yuna rolled her eyes. "Get your big butt off of me." She turned the chair and pushed Kari off, following her when she left the room. "It's nothing like that, I don't even know him! Yea he's attractive, but I don't have time for a guy."**

 **"Yea but I do!" Kari was at the fridge when Yuna sat at the island bar in the middle of the kitchen. "Come on Yuna, help me out here? All the guys I hang out with are just friends, I can't see myself dating any of them."**

 **"Oh my god, ok, I'll try to talk to Rickie, the guy you asked me to talk to for you last time. I know he's still single." Yuna gave up sipping her beer heavily.**

 **"What about," Kari's eyebrows rose and she looked down the hall in the direction of the computer screen.**

 **"No!" Yuna said too quickly. "I mean if his portfolio passes Mimoru's inspection he's going to start work as soon as next week, and he'll be busy and you'll just** _ **hate**_ **that." She shook her head.**

 **Kari smiled wickedly. "Uh huh," She nodded. "Sure." She sipped her own beer. "You sure you don't want him for yourself?"**

 **"I do not have time for a guy, Kari! No, I do not want him for myself!" She assured her friend.**

 **"Ok," Kari held up a hand. "Then if I meet this guy, I'm going to try to get him, even if I am talking to Rickie." She smiled. "I've got a shoot early in the morning. Night!" She took her beer, waved her fingers, and left Yuna to herself.**

 **Yuna sighed heavily and went to her own room. She looked over at Sesshomaru's picture on the screen and stared at him. He was handsom, and he looked normal enough, but now she knew differently. She closed everything on the screen.**

 **"Open your eyes woman," She muttered to herself, turning off her light and lighting two candles before going to the bathroom and turning on the water for the tub. "You have too much going on, for a man."**

 **She sighed and got ready for a quick and relaxing bath. By the time her head met her pillow she was already half asleep, and it didn't take her long to slip into a welcoming dreamfree sleep.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Eight:**

 **A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying, I see the view status flying up and I know I'm in a world of excitement. Now that chapter eight is done I can hand you nine shortly. Anyhow; as you can see Sesshomaru's secret is now out in Kagome's time, and you can start following Yuna while I connect the lines of fate for Sesshomaru. Holding Sesshomaru's secret and keeping it to herself isn't going to be easy. Even over time grudges can be held, and an enemy holding that grudge will wait forever to achieve revenge. In chapter nine you're going to watch disaster unfold, and the threads of romance appear. But why are you telling us this? Isn't that a spoiler? I can almost hear you complain, no, it's not. Because I like to leave you guessing sometimes.** _ **Distorter out!**_


	9. The Call of Darkness

**Disclaimer** **: Distorter says, "I do not own Inuyasha...I hate admiting I do not." Tosses darts at the rules and guidelines agreement. "Just doing it because I'm suppose to. On you go now, read away." Waves my dear readers on. "I made you wait a little bit for this one."**

 **...**

 **Chapter Nine** **: The Call of Darkness**

 **...**

 **Kagome had wasted no time with the portfolio prints, and had given them to Yuna as she'd planned, who in turn took them to Ino Mimoru as soon as she was checked into the photo session for the day. A smile on her face, just as he like to see her, Yuna practically ran to greet him once she'd put her things away.**

 **"No, no, no!" Mimoru was snapping at the models on sight. "I said the men up front and the women on the platforms!" He sighed loudly, "What am I working with here? A bunch of comedians?" He put his hands on his hips and rolled his eyes. "Please people if you're here for your laughs and such, go find somewhere else,** _ **I**_ **am here to work, and make magic baby!" He clapped his hands. "Fix my set I want** _ **those things**_ **," He motioned to a dozen or so tall leafy plants that had been brought into the room. "Out of my sight,** _ **now**_ **!"**

 **"Um, Mimoru?" Yuna smiled when he turned around, and held up the black portfolio case. "He got them."**

 **"Oh good, maybe now I will have something worth while to look at while they fix this disaster." He held out his hand for the handle of the case. "Come on, show me this man." He lead her to a large table near the back of the studio and put the case on the table.**

 **"Ok." Yuna opened the case and began to lay the photos before him.**

 **Mimoru had been sipping a latte and nearly choked. "Oh my god!" He touched the photo of Sesshomaru at the falls sitting at the water's edge. "Where did you find** _ **this**_ **little piece of eye candy?" His jaw was practically on the floor as looked at the prints. "He is to die for!" He picked up Yuna's choice photo, the one of Sesshomaru lying down on the sand at the beach.**

 **"I knew you'd like him." She clasped her hands together.**

 **"Like him?" Mimoru gave her a startled wide eyed look. "Darling I more than** _ **like**_ **him! Bring him here tomorrow with bells on! I need to get this man on my set,** _ **before**_ **somebody else does!"**

 **"Really?" Yuna gasped excitedly.**

 **"Have I ever lied about my models?" Mimoru gave her a look and she laughed.**

 **"No of course not," She shook her head. "I'll have him here."**

 **"Good," Mimoru grabbed his latte. "Because you, my little Gothic flower, need a partner for your own shoot next month and I want to see how well he works before I decide to make him yours." He started back over to the set waiting for him.**

 **"What?" She followed him. "I thought they only needed one person for the shoot?"**

 **"Yes so did I." Mimory put the latte down and took an offered camera, "Until I talked to them last week to finalize the arrangements. Sorry it slipped my mind to tell you, I've been busy. It's a couples thing now, the image is new for them, they want a hot couple for their new line. I told them you're a dish, but I didn't have anyone for the pairing. Well now," He put the camera strap down over his head. "I may have your match."**

 **Yuna shook her head. "Mimoru, sir please..."**

 **"Uh uh," He raised one finger to silence her and looked her dead in the eye. "You found that lucious piece of work, and if he** _ **works**_ **," Mimoru stressed the word. "Then he works with you." He didn't let Yuna retort, he turned and swooped down on his work with fierce focus. "Ok people, let's make some magic! Que the music!"**

 **The studio became a vibrate thrumb of techno beats and lights. The eight models on set posed at his command, and Yuna watched in stunned silence for a while before finding her way to her desk and picking up her sketch work to distract her suddenly busting thoughts.**

 _ **Just think about work.**_ **She told herself for the rest of the day each time her thoughts would wander to Sesshomaru.** _ **This is nuts!**_ **She had spent most of her day growling in aggrivation and tossing messed up sketchings into her trashcan at her feet.**

 **Mimoru, after the shoot was over several hours later, walked over to her. "Hmm, somebody doesn't seem up to par." He had noticed the overflowing trashcan of crumpled paper. "What's the matter honey, talk to me." His emerald eyes were serious as he snapped his fingers and an axiously wanting to please assistant brought him a stool so that he could sit next to her. "What is ripping at that bright little mind so badly that you can't work?"**

 **Yuna tapped the pencil against the desk. "You really want to pair me with him?"**

 **"Well darling who else would you rather me pair you with?" Mimoru asked crossing his arms like a scolded child. "No one here is your equal in appearance nor style, I've said that many a time, that's why I use you solo."**

 **"Well yea, but why** _ **him**_ **?" She asked looking over at the photos still on the table only a few feet away.**

 **Mimoru shrugged. "Well why not? He's tall, dark, and he makes you almost drool from how handsom he is."**

 **Yuna rolled her eyes and dropped her head into her hands. "Mimoru I don't know..."**

 **"Cupcake," Mimoru drew her attention, putting his hands on her shoulders and making her look at him. "Haven't I always looked out for you?"**

 **She nodded. "Yes."**

 **"And haven't I always been able to take good care of you if you asked for it?" He asked her.**

 **"Yes." She wasn't sure where this was going.**

 **"I need you to partner up with someone," He stated. "And I know we don't know much about this guy, but I'm telling you my instincts are a tingle with excitement to see him in action. And it's just the one shoot." He let her shoulders go. "What'd'ya say? One for Old Mimoru?"**

 **Yuna sighed, but nodded in defeat.**

 **"Good!" He smiled. "Now, have him here, ten am sharp, ready for the camera, ok? And make sure those eyes of his are just as to die for as they are here," He got up and held up the picture of Sesshomaru with golden eyes. "Can we do that?"**

 **"Yes Mimoru," She smiled. "Anything you wish."**

 **"Thank you!" He walked off to help finish up the tear down of the set and she put away her work for the day.**

 **No one spoke to her, they were to busy to notice she was leaving. She had originally had the evening to herself, and she was about to ruin her all unplanned schedule, by stopping by Kagome's before heading home. She figured she'd better inform Sesshomaru of Mimoru's reaction before breaking the door down the next day and making him go to the studio with her.**

 **She drove quietly, wanting to listen to music, but at the same time wanting silence to think. Thinking wasn't easy though because each time her thoughts wandered to Sesshomaru, as a shirtless, angry looking, demon, her cheeks would flush and she'd find herself not paying enough attention to the road.**

 **"Damn it get a grip." She snapped at herself. "No guys, we agreed when we came to this city." She said glancing at herself in her rearview mirror. "That's why we left home too!" She reminded herself. "Guys are trouble enough, no!" She pointed at her reflection before reaching into her glove compartment for her hidden pack of cigarettes.**

 **She pulled one out of the pack and looked at it for a second before hunting down a lighter and lighting it. "Screw it, I die slowly everyday, what's a couple of minutes? My nerves can't comprehend anything right now." She said dryly as she reached over and turned her radio on, turning it up and rolling down both of her windows.**

 **The half hour drive to the shrine was calming, after turning her music on and smoking four cigarettes during the drive. She was disappointed she'd broken her usual intake for the day, but she'd probably break it again later when she got home. As she walked up to the door, Yuna could hear voices around the side of the house, more towards the well house Kagome had explained was more than just a well house. She wandered curiously around the corner and found Kagome sitting on the steps of the well house. Sesshomaru standing in front of her at the bottom of the steps, and a silver haired man in a red kimono was sitting with his legs crossed beside Kagome.**

 **The silver haired man turned his head and looked right at her. He had the same golden colored eyes Sesshomaru had, and she gasped, also checking to see if he were looking. He was, and so was Kagome.**

 **"Yuna." Kagome said getting up.**

 **"Um, hi." She said nervously, not moving.**

 **Sesshomaru crossed his arms and heaved a deep sigh, looking at the other man in what appeared to be frustration. Yuna blushed. "Sorry to interupt."**

 **"Oh no, you're fine. We were done talking." Kagome lied walking over to her and pulling her back towards Sesshomaru. "This is Inuyasha," She introduced her to him casually, but Yuna was staring at the twitching puppy dog like ears on top of his head.**

 **He growled. "Hey," Yuna jumped. "Just because you're in on this now doesn't mean you can stare at the new things."**

 **"Inuyasha." Kagome snapped through clenched teeth.**

 **"What? I'm not the one that got seen this time." He crossed his arms again and met Sesshomaru's gaze.**

 **Sesshomaru glared at him. "Stress that again and I won't hesitate to..." A right of red light began to glow on Sesshomaru's arm and he cringed. "Damn it!"**

 **Yuna jumped in surprise when he growled. "What the hell is happening?"**

 **Kagome shook her head. "That's new to me," She pulled Yuna behind her.**

 **"It's nothing." Sesshomaru seemed to shake it off, but he'd become angry and he couldn't hide it well. His eyes were glowing faintly in the darkness, and the moon seemed to reflect off of silver strands in his black hair. "Happens from time to time when my thoughts get violent." He glared at Inuyasha.**

 **Inuyasha chuckled in amusement. "Nice, now I at least know one way to get to you."**

 **Sesshomaru growled again. "Stop testing me Inuyasha."**

 **Kagome stepped in between them, her hands fisted at her sides. "Cool it!" She looked from one to the other. "Both of you!"**

 **"I'm sorry Kagome, I'll be out back." Sesshomaru said stiffly before walking away. "Yuna, my apologize to you as well." He nodded to her and she felt her cheeks flush as he walked off.**

 **Growling seemed to be a thing that Yuna had missed because Kagome suddenly growled and stomped over to Inuyasha, "Why the hell do you have to fight with him every time you're in the same space? He's still your brother, he's changed, and I told you he isn't trying anything with me you don't have to be so over protective!"**

 **Inuyasha had tried to back away in fear when she had advanced on him and was now backed against the wall of the well house by the door. "Geeze Kagome come on, I'm not pulling my sword and trying to fight him, I'm just giving him a hard time. I'm not gonna fight him until this human thing of his is gone."**

 **"Alright fine, but can you at least** _ **try**_ **not to piss him off every time you come around then?" She put her hands on her hips, and if looks could kill she would be doing so right then.**

 **"I'm not promising you anything Kagome. He's still Sesshomaru, and he's still an enemy, simple as that." Inuyasha moved as if to get up.**

 **"** _ **Sit boy**_ **!" Inuyasha was pulled face first into the ground with a yell and a grunt. "If you're just going to come here to make this harder for him then don't come here at all until he's done!" She pointed into the well house. "Go home, and only come get me if you hear about anymore shards of the jewel!"**

 **Inuyasha pried himself off of the floor and rubbed his face. "Fine! Play nice with the two-face bastard, see if I care!" He growled getting up and walking into the well house.**

 **Yuna gasped when he jumped from the top of the steps and down into the well, and her jaw dropped further when blue and purple lights of the barrier filled the shrine for a few moments before fading away. "K-Kagome...?" Yuna was pointing at the well. "He just..."**

 **"Uh," Kagome was suddenly jumpy and she was looking between the well and Yuna and laughing nervously. "You see about that, the special thing I told you," She laughed again. "Ok I'll just tell you, it's a time portal to the Feudal Era of this city."**

 **"Oh," Yuna laughed dryly for a second. "Ok. Um," She shook her head. "No, no I can't believe..." She made to walk away and then stopped throwing her hands up. "A time portal?" She shook her head. "No, Kagome ok! Whatever you're into this has to stop! Demons? Time travel? Whatever happened to Sesshomaru yesterday?" She shook her head. "No, I can't believe** _ **any of this**_ **!"**

 **Kagome sighed. "Come on." She walked over to Yuna and took her hand. "I should know by now the only way you'd believe me is if I showed you proof." She stopped at the side of the well. "Look," Kagome looked at her and pointed into the well. When she stared at her angrily Kagome rolled her eyes. "Look in the damn well."**

 **She still hesitated, still in disbelief with Kagome's childish belief in the things she was saying. But she looked in the well, and her eyes became wide with shock. "Where is he?"**

 **"He's five hundred years in the past, probably at the village he protects not too far from the well." Kagome explained.**

 **Yuna slowly stood up from leaning agianst the well and looked at Kagome. "Is Sesshomaru...?" Yuna asked pointing down into the well.**

 **Kagome nodded. "I brought Sesshomaru here the night before you met him." She crossed her arms. "Not just anyone can pass through this well though," She explained. "They have to have me, or Inuyasha, or," She pulled a jar out of her pocket and a chain from under her shirt. "They have to have one of these."**

 **Yuna reached for the jar, and Kagome let her hold it. Inside were pieces of pink shards, glowing like fireflies in the dark. "What is it?"**

 **Kagome had taken off her necklace and was holding a broken pink jewl in her hand. There was a slice out of it, like someone had cut it like a cake. "This is the Shikon Jewel. It's a very powerful charm that I shattered the first time I discovered this well was enchanted, and that I had been taken five hundred years into the past."**

 **"You're serious." Yuna had watched Kagome stare sadly at the jewel in her hand, and now she looked up nodding.**

 **"I knew you wouldn't believe me when I met you if I told you the truth about why I was gone for long periods of time, but," She shrugged. "I was too afraid to tell anyone the truth back then at the same time. I'm telling you about it now because Sesshomaru is involved, and I know that you're trying to help him, and he needs the job, believe me." She tried to laugh and ease the tension. "Dispite all of that you just found out demons are real and can look just like humans. And you've got to keep it a secret." She put her necklace back on and tucked the glowing jewel away.**

 **"How long have you been traveling there?" Yuna asked softly.**

 **"Seven years or so." Kagome said.**

 **"Since you were fifteen?" Yuna asked in surprise.**

 **Kagome nodded. "Yea," She laughed. "I met Sesshomaru back then, within my first few travels actually."**

 **"What was he like then?" Yuna had to ask, she was curious.**

 **Kagome shook her head. "Believe me, he has become a completely different person. I'm still not use to him being so nice. Usually he's trying to kill Inuyasha, or me for getting in the way."**

 **"Kill you?" Yuna asked startled.**

 **Kagome smiled. "He's not that Sesshomaru anymore, seriously. You've seen him be a good guy." She then remembered the koi pond, and what had happened less than ten minutes prior to their current conversation. "And you've seen a shadow of his former self when he was once just Sesshomaru demon of the western lands." She said quickly. "Sorry you had to."**

 **Yuna blinked several times before walking up the steps and out of the well house. "This is too much." She shook her head.**

 **"That's why we tried to simplify it." Sesshomaru had come back and was leaning against the porch.**

 **She looked at him, and how tired he looked. His eyes were lost, but still glowed in the darkness. "How can you simplify something so huge?" She asked in a hushed tone as she walked down the steps and over to him. "You're a demon, and until yesterday I'd only seen them in my nightmares. Now I've seen two, and you're real." She shook her head. "And now you're from the past? A time traveling demon." She crossed her arms. "Who the hell would believe that anyways?"**

 **"Unless they've seen it for themselves." Sesshomaru said softly.**

 **She felt herself smile sadly. "You're asking me to hide something life changing, and I don't know how the hell to do that." She scoffed and turned her back on him. She couldn't look at his eyes anymore they made her off balance.**

 **"Will you tell anyone?" She heard him ask, his voice still soft, no longer brisk with aggrivation.**

 **She felt herself shake her head. "I uh," She took in a calming breath and turned back around. She needed to relay her message and leave. There were too many questions in her head and she needed to be alone so that she didn't ask any. "I actually came here to tell you, Mimoru saw your portfolio today."**

 **"What did he say?" Sesshomaru was now all business, and pushed away from the porch to take a couple of steps towards her, putting his hands in the pockets of his, what Yuna now noticed, sleeping pants.**

 **"Uh," She forced herself to look him in the eyes. "He wants you there in the morning at ten for an audition shoot, and if he's pleased you'll start work as soon as he schedules you."**

 **"That's great." Kagome had come to stand next to her. "Thank you for your help."**

 **She nodded. "Any time." She smiled and looked at Sesshomaru. Her smile only faultered a bit because she was still unsure how to handle that he was a demon. The rest of her mind was lost on the same track as Mimoru. Something seemed to click as she stood there staring at him, and she blushed turning away from him.** _ **I have to stop staring at him! My mind is going to get me killed!**_ **She cleared her throat. "I'll be here in the morning to pick you up ok?"**

 **"Alright." He nodded as she glanced back and nodded at him too.**

 **"Bye!" She left quickly, feeling his eyes on her back as she left. Under her breath and through her teeth she muttered, "Please give me the strength to work with this man and not become a stupid gaggling school child." Before she was in her car and heading home.**

 **...**

 **...Sesshomaru...**

 **...**

 **Sesshomaru watched her pull away and crossed his arms. "Kagome I don't think it was wise to tell her any of that."**

 **Kagome shrugged. "I forgot she was there," She admited. "And she saw Inuyasha go through the well." He looked at her startled. "I was telling him not to come back if he was just going to throw you off your task. He said fine and," She shrugged her shoulder. "He left."**

 **Sesshomaru rubbed his eyes with his finger and thumb. "Well, now we're just going to have to sit and wait."**

 **"No," Kagome shook her head. "No you've got a photo shoot in," She looked at her watch. "Eleven hours, come on." She turned him towards the house and pushed him by the shoulders. He let her for a few seconds before grabbing her hands and facing her. "What?"**

 **"I'm afraid I will fail this task." He admited, and she could tell it seemed to hurt his pride to admit that to her.**

 **"Hey it's only been a week." She pulled her hands out of his and smiled. "Just relax and don't rush."**

 **"What if I can't do this?" He asked.**

 **She stared at him, "You really are afraid aren't you?"**

 **"Kagome if I fail this I will be restored to my demonic form but my arm will be taken away again. I would prefer to be restored to myself with both." He said. "Yes that seems selfish but I am also determind to repay my debt honestly."**

 **"Well, what can we do until you see your path?" Kagome asked him.**

 **He blinked and sighed. "I," He started, unsure of how to say anything. "I believe I have." He started. "Every time Yuna is around, I feel strange. I think you were right about the pull I felt when I saw her eyes for the first time."**

 **"Really?" Kagome tried not to get excited. "See, the first look strikes again."**

 **"But why her?" He asked. "I could as easily have felt it for any of the women I've encountered in the past week I've been here, and the same about my three years at the estate, but it was her. And so soon since I've arrived in this time?"**

 **Kagome shook her head and lead the way inside. "Love is a mysterious thing Sesshomaru, everyone knows that. It can come so fast you could miss it if you blinked, and it can make you wait for an eternity before you understand what it feels like."**

 **"It makes no sense." He argued as he followed her to the kitchen. "How can a feeling make you wait?"**

 **"** _ **The most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched, they must be felt with the heart**_ **." Both Kagome and Sesshomaru jumped and turned around. Kagome's mother was sitting at the table with a hot cup of tea in her hand and a book in front of her on the table. "Love is the only feeling in the world that makes one feel euphoria, but no one understands how it is triggered or why." She smiled at them. "If you want to discover the feeling of love for yourself, you can't try to plan it in your head," She shrugged. "You must feel it with your heart."**

 **He blinked, taking in what Mrs. Higurashi had said. "But how do you know when you feel it?"**

 **Mrs. Higurashi chuckled before she sipped her tea. "You will know Sesshomaru."**

 **He sighed and took his thoughts with him to bed. He laid thinking and staring at the ceiling fan as it lazily spun around and around. None of his thoughts made sense. He would think about how he had courted Sukiya at the estate, and how even though he tried he felt nothing for her. Now his heartbeat would pick up in pace if he even thought of her eyes. As blue as a flower he'd seen when he was young, even down to the purple that seemed to swim underneath the soft blue. He sighed and closed his eyes.**

 **Unsure of the time, he tried to clear his mind and sleep. But when sleep took him under he dreamed, and he awoke with a startled growl and gasped, as if he'd been holding his breath, sitting up quickly. Kagome's door opened and then she knocked softly on his.**

 **"Sesshomaru are you ok?" Came her muffled voice just before the door opened. When she saw him sitting up she pushed the door open. "What happened are you ok?" He was in his demon form, and he looked dumbfounded.**

 **He was looking down at his hands, "Asuna came to me in my dream last night, and said she was to send me on a dream journey to see the one waiting for me at the start of my path." He looked up at her.**

 **"What happened? What made you transform?"**

 **He blinked, trying to remember the dream. But it was like trying to catch water running through your cupped hands. "She was there, I know who she is but..." He shook his head and felt lightheaded. "It's slipped away. Something else was there and it was trying to kill me."**

 **Kagome sighed in relief. "You had a nightmare."**

 **"No, that's just it," He threw the cover back and got out of bed. He grimmaced in pain and pulled his shirt over his head. Kagome gasped. "I've got the marks to prove it was a journey."**

 **"Sesshomaru!" She jumped when he dropped to his knees. "Mom call an ambulance!" There were angry knarled wounds from four claws down the front of his chest right over his heart. The blood was just beggining to run down his side, as if the would had just opened.**

 **"No Kagome," He said as she moved to wrap his arm around her shoulder. "It'll go away, give it a few minutes."**

 **"Are you crazy you'll bleed to death!"**

 **He laughed even though he was in pain, "Stupid girl, you only wear the wounds from a dream journey for a short time, and then it's like nothing happened. If you die then you die."**

 **"Have you been on a dream journey before?" Kagome asked, still unconvinced.**

 **He nodded. "Once, before my father died. In my journey I faught him, and I lost. He didn't kill me, he told me he never would, but he wouldn't let me stand in his way. I laid in bed for days before I found the strength in myself again to move. My dream had showed me the day he died, before he'd left to go find Inuyasha's mother." He grimaced when she helped him to his feet and to sit on the bed. "It showed me," He looked down at his chest breathing in deep and shallowed breaths. "That if I tried to stop my father he would nearly kill me for the effort."**

 **Mrs. Higurashi had run upstairs when Kagome had called, and was standing in the doorway. "Sesshomaru you should still have a doctor look at it!"**

 **Even as she insisted the wound began to fade, and Sesshomaru growled in pain. It burned to him, like carterizing a wound to stop the bleeding. In this case though the bleeding and nasty scarring disappeared all together.**

 **"Ok, new level of weird even for me." Kagome shook her head. "Don't let her make you do that again."**

 **He shook his head. "I'm going to shower." He said ignoring her request.**

 **"It's eight thirty, mom's almost done with breakfast, and Yuna should be here in an hour." Kagome said quickly as he made to leave.**

 **Sesshomaru stopped and closed his eyes. "Thank you." He grabbed the clothes Kagome had helped him pick out before she went to bed and went into the bathroom. He leaned heavily against the door, only looking up at himself in the mirror when he truned the light on.**

 **He could see the fear in his own eyes. Whatever that demon had been, it tore into his chest quickly, giving him no time to defend himself. His eyes looked hollowed and empty. He turned on the sink and gathered water in his hands tp splash on his face. It helped to wake him up a little bit, and he hung his head letting the water drip into the sink.**

 **"I've got to hurry." He looked back up at himself. "I'm already running out of time." He turned off the sink and began to undress for his shower.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Nine:**

 **...**

 **A/N: Sorry this took so long to upload guys. Read, Review, Request even, I'm open to suggestions. I'll have ten up shortly, but that's because I had to cut a huge chunk out of this chapter because I felt like I made it too long. Don't dispare though, I won't have this problem again. I type nightly post daily so long as I'm not at work. On we go, it's just getting good.** _ **Distorter out!**_


	10. Lights, Camera, Pose!

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha**

 **...**

 **Chapter Ten** **: Lights, Camera, Pose!**

 **...**

 **While Sesshomaru showered and dressed, Kagome and her mother finished cooking breakfast and set the table. He joined everyone just as they were sitting down. They ate and chatted, but Sesshomaru was quiet, lost in persuit of remembering the fading dream. He had bits and pieces of it but he couldn't fit them togeter. It had been so real, as if he'd been awake the whole time.**

 **He remembered her scent, sweat like honey and wild flowers. The memory of her touch made his arms, chest, and back warm with heat wherever she had touched him. Yet try as he might he couldn't remember her face.**

 **He put his food down and stood. When everyone looked at him he bowed slightly. "Thank you for breakfast Mrs. Higurashi, but I don't have much of an appitite."**

 **"I understand Sesshomaru." Mrs. Higurashi smiled at him as he left the dining room. "Kagome?"**

 **Kagome looked at her mother. "Yes?"**

 **"Do you believe everything will be alright for Sesshomaru?" She asked randomly.**

 **"Huh?" Kagome looked back at the doorway before looking down into her almost empty plate. "I don't know. I mean I hope so, I just," She shook her head. "I don't know."**

 **"Women of this time will probably drive him insane." Kagome's grandpa said. "He'll be lucky to succeed in his task." He casually ate as he talked.**

 **Kagome glared at him. "Thanks for the confidance boost gramps."**

 **There was a knock on the door, and Kagome got up and walked into the hall. Sesshomaru had made it to the door first though. Yuna was smiling at him, and waved at Kagome when she saw her.**

 **"Good morning!" She beamed.**

 **"Morning." Kagome smiled back.**

 **"Are you guys ready? We'd better get going if we don't want to be late." Yuna didn't come inside, just leaned on the doorframe.**

 **"Yea, give me a sec." Kagome turned as if to go back to the table.**

 **"You three go," Her mother said. "I'll take care of the dishes."**

 **"Ok, thanks mom." Kagome grabbed her purse from a hook near the front door and slipped into her shoes.**

 **Sesshomaru had already done the same and was waiting with his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. "Should I be worried about meeting this, Mimoru?" He asked Yuna.**

 **Yuna couldn't help but laugh. "Mimoru isn't a softy, but he's not as frightening as most made him out to be. I think you'll be fine." She shrugged one shoulder. "Besides, he's anxious to meet you."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "Well then, perhaps I will only worry a little." He smirked and Yuna blushed.**

 **"Right!" She quickly turned away after his smirk got wider. "Let's not keep the man waiting!" She lead the way out to her car.**

 **...**

 **...Yuna...**

 **...**

 **The drive to the studio wasn't very quick thanks to the light traffic, and Yuna was thankful to make it early. She told Kagome and Sesshomaru which floor to go to and which studio before she left to go park the car. Kagome and Sesshomaru looked at one another and then up at the building.**

 **"Nervous?" Kagome asked without looking at him.**

 **"Without a doubt." He admited.**

 **"Well," Kagome shrugged. "Let's get going." She lead the way to the elevators and studio. When Sesshomaru stopped halfway down the hall to the door, she did too. "You ok?"**

 **Sesshomaru was suddenly alert, looking around cautiously. "I can sense a darkness here."**

 **"What?" Kagome tried to focus her energy. "Where?"**

 **He shook his head. "I don't know. But it's here."**

 **"Is it a demon?" Kagome whispered.**

 **Sesshomaru shook his head. "If it were a demon I'd have transformed." He whispered back. "I may not be known in this time, but once I get a chance I can switch quickly."**

 **"Good to know." Kagome said. "Can we go in now? I'm getting creeped out in the hallway." He nodded, and lead the way in.**

 **"People this shoot was suppose to be ready half an hour ago! What is going on here?" A man was yelling over the bustling noise of the men and women in the room. "And who are you?" Said the man when he spotted Kagome. "Nevermind, I don't know you, stay against a wall so that my employees won't get distracted." He then spotted Sesshomaru. "Ah! And you!" He suddenly softened and turned into a giddy...school boy? Kagome's jaw dropped and she quickly recovered when she saw the confused look on Sesshomaru's face.**

 **Sesshomaru's eyes widened and he looked at Kagome who nodded her head in encouragement. "Um...I'm Sesshomaru." He offered as an introduction looking back at Mimoru.**

 **"Yes I know! Yuna brought me your photos, I was a skeptic of course, because you didn't have a ready portfolio and all before wanting to meet with me." The man walked over to them. "I'm Ino Mimoru." He held his hand out to Sesshomaru.**

 **"Nice to meet you, this is Kagome." Sesshomaru introduced Kagome. "She's the reason my portfolio was completed. Her and Yuna of course."**

 **"Ah, well then I'm sorry I snapped at you!" Mimoru took her hand and kissed the back of it. "They were wonderful. Have you ever thought of a career as a photographer?"**

 **Kagome blushed and laughed nervously. "Oh no, I have too much going on to become a photographer." She said honestly with a smile.**

 **Mimoru sighed with an amused smile. "Well then we are sorry not to have you!" He turned around. "Come! I'm sure Yuna is right behind you somewhere. Let's get you ready for this shoot!"**

 **He lead Sesshomaru over to a closed off section of the studio were racks of clothes sat waiting to be used. "I thought I'd be able to wear my own clothes." Sesshomaru said looking down at his slacks and white button down dress shirt.**

 **Mimoru laughed. "My dear though you are to die for, I have a certain flow to my work, and we will have to have you match my set."**

 **Sesshomaru looked curiously at him for a moment. "Match the set?"**

 **Mimoru stopped flipping through hangers. "Yes, today I'm going to have you,** _ **just you**_ **, on set. We're going to get some angels, highlights, lowlights, things like that. This is a practice shoot for you darling, we have to do it big. See your pros and cons." He looked at his watch. "I've only got about two hours to keep you before my next appointment and then I'll have Yuna contact you with details of when your next shoot will be."**

 **Sesshomaru nodded, "Alright."**

 **Yuna finally arrived while Mimoru was busy changing Sesshomaru into what he wanted for the session, and when they came out both Kagome and Yuna stared with wide eyes. Mimoru had changed Sesshomaru into a pair of white jeans and a red cut off tank with a white trench coat over it. Sesshomaru looked a little miffed, and he'd shoved one hand into the pocket of the jeans. He looked uncomfortable, but he did seem to try and hide it from them. When he saw Yuna he inhaled and followed Mimoru over to the set.**

 **"Well he looks good." Yuna whispered.**

 **"He lookes pissed, that's not exactly what he likes to wear." Kagome noted. "Mimoru said he's only got two hours with Sesshomaru today."**

 **Yuna nodded, unable to stop watching while Mimoru positioned Sesshomaru where he wanted him. "Yea, he's got an appointment with some out of town poblicity. They want him to take photos for their movie advertisement."**

 **"Wow, so he's that famous?" Kagome had only heard a little about him after the first time she'd heard his name, but not enough to know his reputation.**

 **Yuna nodded. "You have no idea." She grabbed Kagome's hand. "Come on we can watch from over here." She dragged Kagome to her work station which had a really good view of the set and Sesshomaru.**

 **"Wow, did you do all of these?" Kagome asked picking up one of the sketches off of her desk.**

 **"Yea," Yuna smiled and looked over what she was holding. "I'll be in a shoot next month that is suppose to be the cover of a store's merchandice. Because I am," She flipped her hair playfully. "Such an eye catching little dark angel, they wanted me."**

 **Kagome laughed when she did. "Are you excited?"**

 **Yuna sighed. "I was."**

 **"You were? Why aren't you now?"**

 **"Because they changed the shoot to a couples thing." Yuna shrugged. "I was suppose to be doing all of their new merch for women, but they came across some men's clothes too that work in with the new theme, and they want me to have a partner in the shoot."**

 **"Oh wow," Kagome said. "Are there other models going to be in the shoot?"**

 **"No," Yuna shook her head, her long black hair sliding over her shoulder. "The magazine is only fifteen pages long, one shot per page. Add the front cover there's about sixteen shots." She was adding up the math in her head and swaying from side to side on her stool. "They told me I had some pretty elegant sets though."**

 **"What store is it?" Kagome asked.**

 **"The** _ **Year Round Costume Shopee**_ **." Yuna smiled and picked up a magazine off of the table behind her and handed it to Kagome.**

 **Yuna was on the cover, her black hair up in an old fashioned beehive and she was wearing a black and red western styled harlot cosutme. She was holding a gun and showing off her leg, blowing a kiss at the camera. "I've been doing shoots for them every year since they opened. The owner is my uncle." She shrugged.**

 **"That's cool! I've never been in there before. Are their prices really high?" Kagome had a plan for her halloween costume but since the holiday was still a good ways away she hadn't thought about the store to plan more.**

 **Yuna shook her head. "They're pretty reasonable. Plus you're my friend, my uncle will give you a discount."**

 **"Cool." Kagome was suddenly even more excited.**

 **"Yuna!" Mimoru called to her making both Yuna and Kagome jump. "Come here please?" He looked a little frustrated.**

 **"Coming!" She jumped up and ran over to him. "Yes sir?"**

 **"I need you to practice with Sesshomaru." Mimoru was looking over his glasses at Sesshomaru. "See if he has any talent for working with anyone else."**

 **"Now?" She asked in shock.**

 **He turned his surprised emerald eyes on her. "** _ **Now**_ **is better than** _ **Later**_ **my dear."**

 **Yuna blushed and looked at Sesshomaru, who was smirking at her. "Ok." She walked over to Sesshomaru. "Sure you don't need me to change?" She was wearing a pair of black leather pants with knee high boots that had laces wrapped around them. Her blood red peek-a-bool bell sleeve shirt was very revealing, but Mimoru had never complained about her wearing it. "I mean I just dressed from home."**

 **Mimoru studied how she'd pinned her hair up in multipule curls but let some of it fall to full length, and how her make up made her look similar to a procelain doll, yet complimented her shirt, complextion, and hair. "No you're fine." He shook his head with a smile. "Besides you're beautiful darkness compliments his blinding light." He stared up at a light pouring down on him. "Will someone point that thing somewhere else?" He snapped.**

 **Yuna laughed, and she heard Sesshomaru chuckling. She looked over at him and he smiled. "What?" He asked.**

 **She shook her head. "I like your laugh." She laughed again at Mimoru's childish raging. "Oh my god I'm sorry you had to meet him so early in the morning. He's a really nice guy once his coffee sets in."**

 **Sesshomaru laughed agian, "Yes he does seem a little fluttery."**

 **"Ok you two," Mimoru returned his attention to them. "Yuna show me your muse." The music changed. It became heavier and dark.**

 **And as soon as it did Yuna seemed to hum with energy. She stood for a few moments very still and then she shook and exhaled slowly. When she met Sesshomaru's eyes again they reminded him of the night sky filled with stars. Those little flecks of light seemed to dance almost.**

 **"That's my girl. Show him what I like to see." Mimoru encouraged. "Show me Yuna." He encouraged, even though he was already taking a few shots of them just standing there.**

 **"This is my song." She said to Sesshomaru. "When he plays this for me I give him my best of whatever emotion he asks me for."**

 **"What emotions does he usually ask for?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"Watch." She walked around him and put both of her hands on his shoulders. "Face him a little more."**

 **Sesshomaru smirked. "So you've caught on that I'm not really sure of what I'm doing?"**

 **Yuna giggled as she came around his shoulder, and looked up at him. "I figured that out about the time I saw your brother disappear down a well."**

 **Sesshomaru couldn't help but smile as she stared up at him, smiling playfully. "You have no idea how lost I am."**

 **"Kagome showed you a little when you did your portfolio, I can help you with a little so that you can get up to par." Yuna shrugged her shoulder.**

 **She took his hand and wrapped his arm around her waist. A warm tingling sensation ran up his arm and he met those dazzling eyes curiously. He'd felt and echo of that energy in the hallway on the way inside.**

 **"There ya go!" Mimoru clapped.**

 **"Dance with me a bit." Yuna said as she looked over at Mimoru and leaned her head against his shoulder.**

 **Sesshomaru took her other hand when she looked up at him again, he followed her lead, and was very impressed with how she made it looked like he was leading. He was more impressed that the energy rolling across his skin was warm and pulled his demonic blood to the surface. He felt it slowly coming back to him.**

 **"You are talented." He said smirking.**

 **"Well, I'm sure you don't know any modern dances yet. Dip me." Sesshomaru swept her through a quick turn and slid his hand up to rest between her shoulders and her head fell back and she rested into his hand.**

 **As he pulled her back up her eyes opened slowly, meeting his as she fell against his chest breathing heavily. When she met his eyes they were bright and almost glowing in the flashing lights outside of their spotlight. He pulled her into another spin and she caught up to him and for a while it was smooth waltz, something she hadn't done since she was a child.**

 **She laughed with the applause that suddenly engulfed the room. Sesshomaru chuckled as they stopped, and allowed her to step back from him when she pulled away.**

 **"That's my girl." Mimoru walked over to them. "With my shoots I use music to your liking so that you will feel comfortable enough to relax and be yourself. Yuna loves to dance sometimes, or she'll walk around in a daze of her own thoughts. But," He walked over to Yuna and took her chin gently in his hand and smiled at her. "She will always give her full attention to the camera when I ask her to."**

 **"I'm confused as to why you didn't ask anything of me this time." Yuna said sarcastically. "I was waiting." She crossed her arms.**

 **"You did what I asked." He said taking his hand away from her chin and putting it on his waist. "I usually don't have to ask you more than once, and if I do I want a different look out of you." He rolled his eyes and looked at Sesshomaru. "Keep working with her out of the studio. I like you, I'm sure you can do more."**

 **"I'll do that," Sesshomaru smirked, then looked at Yuna. "If you wouldn't mind of course."**

 **She bowed her head and closed her eyes with a smile. "I'd be happy to." She met his eyes again and he felt his blood pulse sharply.**

 **He tensed and blinked in surprise, turning away from her.** _ **What the hell...**_ **He shook his head.**

 **"You ok?" Kagome asked.**

 **Sesshomaru nodded without turning back around. "I'm fine."**

 **"Mimoru sir!" An assistant ran over and handed him a phone. "He said it's urgent."**

 **Mimoru scoffed and shooed the man away giving him the camera in his hand. "Mimoru here." He stood with his elbow in his hand and phone to his ear for a few minutes nodding. "Yes sir I did. Just started today." His eyebrows drew together and he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Alright I'll be right there." He hung up and rudding the bridge of his nose. "Ok, sorry I've got to go. I'll make you a schedule and see you next time." He waved, took the bag that the assistant ran back over to him, and left.**

 **"Does he do that a lot?" Kagome asked.**

 **Yuna had watched him leave, just like everyone else, and she shook her head. "No, not usually." She looked over at them. "I think that was about you." She met Sesshomaru's eyes.**

 **"Who would he be telling about me?" Sesshomaru looked back at the door Mimoru had exited out of.**

 **"I don't know, but he doesn't have anyone else starting today." Yuna walked over to his desk in front of the large windows that looked out over the city and began searching through the drawers and clutter.**

 **"I'm going to change." Sesshomaru said pointing towards the dressing room.**

 **"K, I'm going to see what Yuna's looking for." Kagome walked over to Yuna while he left towards the dressing room. "What are you looking for?"**

 **"His extra appointment book, the one he uses for the models schedules. He leaves it here, I just want to see if...he had anything else on for today." She pulled a black thin calander. "Bingo." She opened it and thumbed through it until she found the date.**

 **"What's it say?" Kagome looked over her shoulder. "Hey it's blank."**

 **Yuna nodded. "That's what I thought, because he didn't write in that Sesshomaru would be here today, it was a spur of the moment."**

 **"Then who called him?" She looked out of the window and tossed the book back down onto the desk.**

 **"Hey don't stress, you're work day got cut in half." Kagome tried to lighten the mood.**

 **Yuna shook her head. "No I've got appointments to make in his place. Here," She pulled out a credit card from her back pocket. "Can you guys take a cab home? I need to go find Mimoru and figure out what's going on before I get back to work."**

 **"Yeah," Kagome accepted the card.**

 **"K, sorry to leave you here, but something isn't right." She grabbed her purse and keys. "I'll call you later!"**

 **"Bye!" Kagome waited for Sesshomaru and when he came out he looked around confused.**

 **"Where's Yuna?" He asked.**

 **"She had to go, she wanted to find out what was going on with that phone call. Ready to head back?" Her stomach growled and she blinked. "Um...after lunch?"**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "Sure."**

 **They found a resturaunt down the road and ate quickly, chatting about how Sesshomaru felt the shoot went, and how he felt about being a model. Kagome got a few laughs, and Sesshomaru growled in aggrivation at her teasing, but he let it slide. Later that night he'd located an interesting book on the bookshelves in the living room, and he lounged on his bed reading when Kagome knocked on the door.**

 **He glanced over as the door opened, his thumb on the line he'd left off on. "Hey," She smiled at him.**

 **"Hi." Sesshomaru laid the book aside, tucking the book mark that had already been inside of it, back in. "Everything ok?"**

 **"Yeah everything's fine, just wanted to say night." Kagome waved a hand at him awkwardly. "Sooo, night."**

 **Sesshomaru chuckled. "Night." As she turned to leave he sighed to himself. "And Kagome,"**

 **She turned back. "Yea?"**

 **"Thank you," He said unable to meet her eyes. "For everything you've done to help me so far."**

 **Her smile got wider. "Anything I can do to help. You helped us find a lot of the missing shards of the jewel, the least I can do is help you find love."**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed in amusement and shook his head. "If I can."**

 **Kagome rolled her eyes and came to sit on the foot of the bed. "Everyone is destined to be in love at least once Sesshomaru. Once you are born you have no emotion, you learn each and everyone. It can't be any different with a demon than it is with a human."**

 **"You never knew my father Kagome, and how he met Inuyasha's mother, and came to love her enough to give his life, I will never no. Izayoi made him smile, and the first time I saw him smile was the day he took me to meet her. They never got to say anything to me before I took off." Sesshomaru rubbed his face.**

 **"But you knew that your father loved her?" Kagome asked.**

 **He stared at the wall, remembering. "I didn't know until I found out he was dead but they lived." He sighed. "He gave his life, and left Inuyasha and I both his swords. He left me mine to teach me a lesson, and once I'd learned it..." He closed his eyes. "I wished that I had understood it years before."**

 **Kagome remembered him telling her about his mother and the day they'd finally met. How she hadn't told him that Rin would die, and how she saved her in the end. He had changed that day, but it had not stopped him from chasing Inuyasha. Not until the day they'd defeated Naraku at least.**

 **"I'm sorry." He said suddenly. "May you sleep soundly Kagome."**

 **She smiled sadly for a moment. "You too Sesshomaru." She got up and left the room, leaning on the wall next to his door for a few minutes until he turned his lamp off. Once she slipped into bed, she found it hard to go to sleep. And she wasn't alone.**

 **Sesshomaru lay in the dark with his hands under his head staring at the ceiling. When he finally did fall asleep, Kagome had been asleep for almost an hour. He dreamed of the estate, and Rin. She asked him to come home, but when he tried to speak he couldn't. She stood smiling at him in the darkness, and then she contorted into a blur before claws wrapped around his neck. A female spider demon was holding him, and he grabbed her arm, trying to pry her fingers from around his throat.**

 _ **"Look out little fly!"**_ **She cackled and bared large fangs, pulling him closer to her.** _ **"All spiders will weave large webs of lies!"**_ **She opened her mouth as if to take a bite out of him.**

 **The alarm on his phone went off at nine that morning and jerked him roughly from the dream, and Sesshomaru sat up gasping for breath and throwing the covers away. He was damp with sweat, and his throat sore from the grip he'd thought was just a dream. He rubbed at the pain, but it didn't fade.**

 _ **What now?**_ **He thought to himself.** _ **Is Rin in danger? Or am I...**_ **He covered his face with his hands, the red eyes of the spider demon showing him his own reflection as she held him tightly.** _ **This is absurd!**_ **He got up and grabbed clothes from the dresser before going to the bathroom to try and forget the dream.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Ten**

 **...**

 **A/N: Hey guys sorry I made you wait so long for this one, I kinda got myself stuck and had to fix it. Chapter Eleven is on it's way. I know I haven't made progress with his mission, but I have a purpose for holding off, just wait. On it's way soon! Stay with me!** _ **Distorter out!**_


	11. And So Love Sets In

**Disclaimer** **: I do not own Inuyasha...**

 **A/N: I hope you guys are in for a long one lol. Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **Chapter Eleven** **: And Love Sets In**

 **...**

 **After the nightmare of the spider demon, Sesshomaru traveled back to his estate once every week for two days. He was worried about Rin, and what the dream had meant. When he wasn't on call for Mimoru back in the modern era, he continued training his ability to hold his demon form at the shrine, or he was being trained by Yuna on how to stregthen his career as a model.**

 **Before they all knew it, the shoot that Mimoru had coupled Yuna and Sesshomaru for was on them, and Yuna was picking Sesshomaru up while Kagome was off to the fuedal era with Inuyasha. With a wave goodbye Kagome and Inuyasha were through the well, and Sesshomaru and Yuna were off to a studio in the heart of the city that Mimoru often occupied for his benefactor.**

 **"Will he be there?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"Who?" Yuna asked glancing at him curiously.**

 **"Mimoru's benefactor?" Sesshomaru asked looking over at her as well.**

 **"I've never even seen Yumada. The man is a voice on the phone and a black envelope wherever he places it with your name on it." Yuna shook visibly. "He gives me the creeps. His voice makes my skin crawl."**

 **Sesshomaru watched her as she drove. "But you've spoken to him before?"**

 **Yuna nodded. "When he called and told me he'd gotten me a job with Mimoru because of my talent. He said he knows my uncle and that he'd seen my photos that I'd been in to help with the store's promotional adds when we first opened, and when he asked me what I thought about being a model I laughed at first and told him I wasn't a model, just an artist. That I had made my backgrounds for the adds. He liked it, said I had a great talent for design."**

 **"That's how you got your job?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **Again she nodded. "I've asked my uncle about him more times than I can count, but when I do he just shrugs me off and drops the subject." She sighed. "If you don't mind me sharing a secret with you, I'll tell you what I think."**

 **"Alright." He rested his elbow on the door handle and his chin against his hand while he watched her.**

 **"I think he's my uncle's brother that he doesn't like to talk about, and that's why it makes him so uncomfortable when I ask him about Yumada." She blushed a little bit. "And if he's my uncle's brother...he might also be my dad."**

 **"Really?" Sesshomaru was a little surprised.**

 **Yuna nodded. "My uncle raised me, and he always would complain about my father under his breath, said he'd gone mad somehow and that abandoning me the way he had was wrong. He told me a few years ago that my father came to the store once. I was at school so I'd missed him, and he was thankful I had. He said my father had changed, that he was different and...dangerous."**

 **"You've talked to him only once?" Sesshomaru asked.**

 **"I've been working for Mimoru for almost eight years now, and from time to time Yumada would call Mimoru and ask to speak to me. The black envelopes started on my birthday the first year I started working for Mimoru, and then the phone calls and black envelopes came at the same time on my birthday, and Christmas every year after." Yuna explained.**

 **"Why the black envelopes?"**

 **She shrugged. "He sent me money to help me get out on my own. At first I started sending it back through Mimoru, and then they started returning to my house, where my uncle would pull them out of the mailbox. We fought for a long time because of the money and how Yumada was being so generous. I told him I was reaturning it every time he sent it, and he didn't believe me. So, I started keeping them when they were sent to the studio, and after my third year of work I graduated. By then I'd saved enough money for my own place, my car, I got into college almost in full."**

 **"Sounds like you might be right then." Sesshomaru kind of smirked at her as they turned into a parking garage. "He was an absent father trying to make up for lost time. Even though he still doesn't see you in person."**

 **"Yeah," Yuna sighed as they drove up to the fifth floor of the garage. "Even if I am right though, I'll probably never really know." She found a parking space and parked the car.**

 **"You shouldn't doubt the unknown," Sesshomaru said as they unbuckled their seatbelts and got out. "It has a way of biting you when you aren't looking for it to reveal itself." He smirked at her over the top of her car as they closed the doors, his amber eyes flashing in amusement.**

 **Yuna smiled at him and shook her head. "All this time I've worked with you, and I can't get use to reminding myself that you're a demon. Your eyes are the only thing that remind me."**

 **"Is that so?" They walked around to stand behind the car. "Why are they the only thing that remind you?"**

 **She chuckled. "Because you look like any normal human man. Handsome, tall and dark..." She blinked and had to tear her eyes from his. "Those aren't things that really scream demon." She glanced back at him, and he noticed her blushing. "Come on. Mimoru hates when we're late." She started off quickly, and he followed her.**

 **He kept a little ways behind her, smirking to himself. He watched the way her long hair bounced, the narutal waves sliding across the back of her purple blouse. She was wearing a pair of casual dress slacks and black heels. She didn't like to be bright and flashy, but she did like a little color here and there. He like that about her. The worse he'd seen her was when she'd shown up at Kagome's dressed in jeans with the knees torn out of them, and a band tee with her hair pulled up into a messy ponytail when she'd taken a weeks vacation to help 'give him modeling advice.'**

 **She lead him down a cross walk from the fifth floor where they'd parked and into the building across the street. They came to a stop at the elevator and she pressed the up button.**

 **When she looked at him she blinked. "What?" She touched her cheek. "Is there something on my face?"**

 **He shook his head. "No, it's nothing." He smirked at her.**

 **She narrowed her eyes at him and tried not to smile. "You're a bad liar."**

 **That made him chuckle. "And you are the first person to tell me that."**

 **"So you are lying about the 'nothing' then?" She pointed at him.**

 **He shook his head, not taking his eyes from her. "No, I'm not." He was very amused with her. Being around her made him feel different, and his smiling had become a habit if she were in the room. And to his amusement he found that he liked it. "Just admiring your confidance."**

 **"My confidance?" She blushed.**

 **He nodded. "Yes," He chuckled when her eyes suddenly narrowed in suspicion. "Don't believe me if you wish, but the way you carry yourself when it comes to your job is very poised and confidant. You are always focused and precise. I'm impressed by you."**

 **The doors to the elevator opened and they stepped in. Yuna nodded, her eyes no longer narrowed at him in suspicion. She was still blushing a little, but she was smiling at him. "Thank you."**

 **He bowed his head. "You're welcome."**

 **"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asked giving him her 'sassy' smile as she once called it.**

 **"Ok." He crossed his arms.**

 **"How old are you?" She asked rather slowly. "Exactly." She added when he blinked at her.**

 **This made him smirk, and he chuckled. "Well no one's ever asked me that before."**

 **"No one?" Her face fell in surprise.**

 **"No, it never comes up when you're busy in battle." He shrugged. "No one's asked me since I've been here."**

 **"Ah," She clicked her tongue against her teeth. "That just means they aren't curious yet."**

 **"You think?" He asked.**

 **She nodded. "Now, don't avoid the question." She turned her full gaze on him, and he met her challenging eyes with his own softened amber that were calm and cool.**

 **"Well I wouldn't, accept I'm curious," He put his hands in his pockets. "Would you like my age naturally, or how old I would be if I counted the era difference?"**

 **She laughed softly. "Naturally."**

 **"You first." He teased her, and she narrowed those tantilizing eyes of hers at him.**

 **"That's not fair, I believe I asked first." She crossed her arms and faced him.**

 **"True, but I'm just as curious as you." He said, his voice was soft, and his smile sincere, and it made her cheeks warm again.**

 **"Ok, I guess that's a fair trade." She smiled and Sesshomaru noticed her blush as she looked at the floor. "I'm twenty-three."**

 **"Well now, that old and unmarried?" He tisked. "Not a very natural thing to me."**

 **Her blush deepened and she held back a laugh and swatted his arm. "Hey!" He was laughing when she crossed her arms and turned to face the doors again. "Ok I told you mine, now you tell me yours." She was trying not to smile, she was still blushing, and she was glancing sideways at him.**

 **He thought about it for a few moments, but when he opened his mouth to answer the doors to the elevator opened with a startling** _ **ding**_ **.**

 **As the doors slid opened, a very anxious Mimoru was standing, eyes wide with anticipation in front of them. "Oh thank** _ **god**_ **!" He reached in and grabbed both of them by a wrist and pulled them out. "Hurry up it was a bigger turn out than I thought!"**

 **"What?" Yuna was startled when he quickly let them go and grabbed them again to drag them past the studio doors and down the hall to the dressing room. "I thought it was just you, my Uncle, and the staff?"**

 **"Yumada showed up!" Mimoru snapped. "The call I got the day Sesshomaru started was to tell me he was going to come to your shoot for the Seasonal Magazine. I didn't tell you because he's told me before that he was going to come to your sessions but," He scoffed in disbelief. "For once he's kept his word! He's here I'm in shock, and your** _ **Uncle**_ **," He drew in a sharp breath as he opened the door to the dressing room and then shut it quickly behind Yuna and Sesshomaru as they entered. "He is** _ **seathing**_ **with anger, and so quiet he has me on edge."**

 **Yuna looked up at Sesshomaru with wide and nervous eyes. "Oh no..."**

 **Sesshomaru touched her arm. "It's ok." He said calmly to her. "It's just another job. You'll be fine."**

 **She nodded and covered her face with her hands breathing deeply. "Ok."**

 **"Ok if you two are done, camera time," Mimoru pointed at his watch. "Fifteen minutes ago, and you both still have to have your hair and make up done before you change. Move!" He pointed to the door beside them and they stepped into the hair and make up room.**

 **"This is nerve damaging." Yuna said as they sat getting picked at and readied. "What am I gonna do? I'm going to meet him for the first time and it's going to be in the middle of my most important shoot of the year..."**

 **"If there's one thing I've learned over time, it is that heat under pressure can break you. Try to calm your mind." Sesshomaru was sitting very still, his eyes closed while the woman touching up his face did her job. "If you are afraid that anything bad is going to happen in that room once we go inside, something will. If you panic, something already has." He looked over at her, and she blinked thoughtfully back at him.**

 **"What do I do?" Her thoughts turned to worry right before his eyes.**

 **He put up a hand and stopped the young woman that was teasing with his hair, and got out of his chair. "Stand up."**

 **"But Mimoru - "**

 **"Mimoru can wait. You need to stand up." He held out his hands to her.**

 **She looked at his hands for a few moments, then put her own in his. He pulled her to her feet and held onto her hands gently when she tried to tug them away. "Close your eyes." She did as he said. "Now clear your mind." She looked up at him, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment before she closed them again. "Think about how you feel before a regular shoot like this. Focus only on that." She took a deep breath. "Think about your music, your dancing. How much you love to do the things you do." She exhaled slowly and opened her eyes looking up at him again.**

 **"Thank you." She whispered.**

 **He smirked at her. "Come on, let's finish this and go."**

 **By the time they'd made it away from the lit up mirrors and into the dressing room, Mimoru was pacing. "Tick tock!" He tapped his watch impatiently. "I went to check on everything and they're at it again, let's** _ **go**_ **!"**

 **"Ok, ok!" Yuna took the offered garment bag in his hand and slipping into one of the two dressing rooms.**

 **Sesshomaru took his as well and Mimoru left the room as he entered the second of the dressing rooms. When he opened the bag he stared. "This is a joke right?"**

 **"What?" Yuna's voice came from the other dressing room.**

 **"This costume...Mimoru has a curious sense of humor." He stated.**

 **"Well, I got a belly dancer." Yuna stated. "That's not so bad." She had finished dressing and stepped out of the changing room. When Sesshomaru stepped out she faced him and he felt his jaw go slack. "Aw, you make a handsome Arabian knight." She said with a smile. "I'm guessing the shoes didn't fit though?"**

 **He had the thick turban in his hand, and he was wearing a burgundy vest with golden embrodery that looked like swords, and cream colored pants. On his wrists he had thick golden bracers, and on his arms he wore a couple of thin golden arm bands. His chest was bare, and he was also barefoot, the shoes that had been in the dressing room were a tad too small. "Um, no they didn't." He blinked and looked her up and down. "And you..."**

 **She was dressed in a violet belly dancers costume that matched the random streaks in her hair that was pulled up into a teased and tousled curly ponytail, and she held the sheer matching mask in her hands. She had silver bangles on her arms and wrists linked together by the same sheer material as the mask in her hand. Around her neck hung an adorment of coins linked together. Her top was similar to a bathing suit, but it also had coins decorating the heming. With her middrift bare, he noticed he had a piece of jewelry on her bellybutton. The dangle on the jewelry was a simple purple teardrop gem that complemented her costume well, and she also had tattoos on either side of her hips of little water lillys that were covered in purple and pink flowers.**

 **"What?" She was blushing as she turned back to the mirror. "Does it look ok?"**

 **He couldn't help but stare at her in bewilderment. On her back there were two tattoos, on her lower back, to the left was a very life like arrangements of leaves dripping with dew drops and a spiderweb carefully placed in the center, a black spider poised in the middle of spinning its web. On the right side of her neck and shoulder going down to the right side of her hip, an exotic arrangement of flowers of many colors drifted down a waterfall and into the pooling of water below, also wrapping around to meet the spider tattoo and both of the tattoos on her hips.**

 **"Yuna!" The door opened, slamming into the wall. "What on earth is taking so long? It isn't like you to..." A portly elder man dressed in a pair of black slacks and white polo came in, his face taunt with annoyance. He blinked, getting a good look at Sesshomaru and then over at Yuna. "Who is this?"**

 **"Uncle, this is Sesshomaru, Mimoru's new model." Yuna stammered.**

 **"What's he doing here? I disapproved of this." He snapped.**

 **"But uncle, Trica is in charge of the magazine, she said it would add flare to..."**

 **"No! Yumada is here, this is not the time for her games!"**

 **"Sir, now's not the time!" Mimoru slid quickly into the room. "Yumada is coming."**

 **Yuna gasped and ran to the door with Mimoru, stopping long enough to motion after Sesshomaru. He followed quickly. The door to the studio was opening when they reached it.**

 **"Ah," A tall man in a black suit met them. He had long black hair pulled into a low and neat ponytail, and dark eyes. "I was begining to wonder if this was going to start, or if it was a waste of my time."**

 **"Sorry Mr. Yumada sir, Yuna is a perfectionist like myself." Mimoru laughed nervously. "Please, shall we?"**

 **Sesshomaru's blood pulsed hard as he looked at the man that Mimoru refured to as Yumada.** _ **Impossible.**_ **But the man he was looking at was too much like someone else.** _ **He can't be alive. Naraku's dead.**_ **Though it rushed through his veins, he did not feel his demonic form take hold as he stared into the face of Naraku himself. Sesshomaru could almost taste his aura on the air around them.** _ **Why didn't I feel it before?**_ **He growled inwardly as he followed everyone inside.**

 **"Now, Yuna the two of you go to the set please."**

 **Yuna reached over and took Sesshomaru's hand. "Come on."**

 **While they took position, Yuna helping Sesshomaru with his turban, Yumada watched them. "Who is that Mimoru?" He asked as they sat down in two tall chairs.**

 **"Oh this is the new model I've been working with for the past several weeks. I don't have any other male models that match Yuna in apperance, but then she brought him to my attention. She said she'd just met him, but he was model material."**

 **Yumada nodded boredly. "What's his name?" He looked Mimoru in the eye, not hiding his impatients.**

 **"Oh," Mimoru chuckled. "Sorry, his name is Sesshomaru."**

 **"What?" Yumada's head snapped back to Yuna and Sesshomaru, and he looked him over.**

 **"Ok, are we ready?" Yuna and Sesshomaru both looked over and nodded to Mimoru.**

 **"Whenever you are boss." Yuna smiled, then looked back at Sesshomaru. "Ready?" She asked so only he could hear.**

 **Sesshomaru took a deep breath. "Sure." He glanced over at 'Yumada' and noticed he was being watched with shocked eyes. "I need to talk to you after this shoot."**

 **She looked questioningly at him. "Ok?"**

 **"Alright!" Mimoru took a camera and started towards them. "Lights!" The lights went out. "Camera!" He tapped the camera in his hands with his fingers. "Music!" Yuna turned her attention to Mimoru the moment the music started. "Sesshomaru take a seat in the throne please?" He said over the music. "You're a knight, and you're in the middle of a celebration for your return from a war, Yuna is your gift! She'll dance for you, we'll have a few poses of the two of you together!"**

 **Sesshomaru nodded and took his place. As Yuna began to dance Sesshomaru watched her, and became transfixed. Though the music was so heavy she moved gracefully with the beat. When she came over to him she leaned on the chair. She smiled and met his eyes.**

 **"Stay like that for a few moments!" Mimoru called.**

 **"You ok?" She asked him still smiling.**

 **"I've never seen you dance before." He said honestly. "I was surprised."**

 **She laughed, her smile growing around the edges. "There are a lot of things I could surprise you with, but I'm an honest kind of girl."**

 **"Ok, Sesshomaru stand up and draw your sword." Mimoru called.**

 **Sesshomaru did as asked. Yuna came over to him and wrapped his arm around her waist, her back against his chest. When she moved away from him Mimoru called for his attention alone. He had Sesshomaru swing in the sword for affect, and since he was already well skilled with a blade, Mimoru was thrilled with his response. Once he'd gotten enough shots he asked Sesshomaru to step off to the side and asked Yuna to come back over to the set.**

 **She posed with her hands together in front of her. She danced a little as well, but Sesshomaru watched her face. Her smile was warm, and radiated with comfort and happiness. Sesshomaru knew that Yuna loved her job, he just hadn't known how much until that moment. He could feel eyes boring into his skin, and he looked around until he found Yumada's eyes still on him. He took a deep breath and looked away. He hadn't transformed, but Yumada knew his name now, and he was suspicious.**

 _ **Naraku is dead.**_ **Sesshomaru forcefully reminded himself.** _ **If he is Naraku reincarnated...**_ **He tried to swat the thought away and growled rubbing his temple with his fingertips.** _ **No! Naraku is DEAD!**_ **He looked back at Yumada, who was still intently looking at him. Sesshomaru felt like he was studying him almost.** _ **Dead men that are reborn can't recognize people from their pasts.**_ **He tried to convince himself.**

 **"Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru snapped out of his thoughts and looked at the impatiently waiting Mimoru. "Come on!" He motioned to Yuna, who was standing at the side of the throne. "We have a few more costumes. So we'll take this last shot here and move on!"**

 **Mimoru snapped a few shots with Sesshomaru sitting in the chair with Yuna at his side. For this shot he dawned his usual demenor, and he felt his demon blood smooth out from the pulsing it had been doing for almost an hour, turning into a warm river of life. It almost calmed him, until Mimoru lowered the camera slowly and stared his mouth gaping. He knew then he had transformed, and upon seeking Yumada's reaction when she looked down at him and gasped, he found that he was glad it had finally sank in.**

 **"Well, well." Yumada was suddenly very thrilled, and smiled darkly as he stood and walked over to the set, past Mimoru and up to Sesshomaru. His eyes shined darkly and miasma oozed across the floor out of the shadows. "And they say an enemy once dead, shall always be dead." He chuckled darkly. "How wrong they were."**

 **"Hello,** _ **Naraku**_ **." Sesshomaru said with a blank smirk.**

 **"Hello, Demon Lord Sesshomaru. I must say I'm rather surprised to find you five hundred years from our previous encounters." He held up his hand and glanced down at his fingers. They began to twist and grow.**

 **"Consider the feeling very mutual." Sesshomaru said darkly, his voice hard and cold as he stared up at Naraku.**

 **There was a moment of silence between the two, and in one swift movement that Sesshomaru almost missed, Naraku moved. Sesshomaru pushed his feet against the floor quickly to avoid Naraku's strike forward, knocking the chair backwards and rolling him away from the attack. Yuna screamed and ran. "Guess you still hold a grudge."**

 **"You and your piece of filth half-breed brother almost killed me." He cast the toppled throne away like it was nothing as he advanced slowly on Sesshomaru. "Wouldn't you say that's grounds for a grudge?" He raised his hand and threw miasma towards Sesshomaru, who rolled out of the way again.**

 **"Sesshomaru!" Yuna screamed and Sesshomaru turned sharply. A demon closely resimbling Naraku, and almost twice Sesshomaru's size, had Yuna around the shoulders and was staring at Sesshomaru with a wicked smirk on his strangly contorted face.**

 **"Leave her be!" Naraku snapped. He dropped her, and she landed with a yelp on the floor. "Be careful you fool! Do** _ **not**_ **harm her!"**

 **Sesshomaru looked back at Naraku. "Leave her alone Naraku, your fight is with me."**

 **Naraku scoffed. "I did not want to come here to fight today." He stated, straightening his tie and suit. "I came here for Yuna."**

 **"I'm not going with you!" She snapped getting up.**

 **Naraku chuckled. "My dear I have made arrangements for you, and I have hidden all this time so that when that troublesome young priestess returns to this time with the last shards of the Jewel of Four Souls, I can finish what I started five hundred years ago." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a jar, containing one single jewel fragment, black with evil and darkness.**

 **"No you won't." Sesshomaru lunged forward, striking out with poison claws.**

 **Naraku tucked the jar back in his pocket and jumped away. "You're getting lax in your skills. And do tell me, what's with the human guise that you were wearing? It was almost convincing until I felt your energy shift."**

 **Sesshomaru scoffed. "Like there's any reason for me to give you that tid bit of information."**

 **"Yuna come on!" Her uncle was pulling her towards the door, but thick and squirming vines had appeared and were crawling all over the walls of the studio and blocking the door.**

 **"Let us out!" Yuna yelled.**

 **Naraku turned in surprise. "I'd forgotten there were so many people here." The staff members were pulling at the vines on the door, and Naraku's minions that had been hidden in an office were now flanking himself and Sesshomaru, accept the one that was following Yuna and her uncle.**

 **"Let them go." Sesshomaru stood.**

 **Naraku eyed him. "I see you have two arms again, and that one appears to be your own this time." He walked over to Sesshomaru and circled him.**

 **"Let them go," Sesshomaru repeated. "I'll stay."**

 **Naraku tisked. "I'm not here for you." He said into Sesshomaru's ear, and looking directly at Yuna. "I have bigger plans."**

 **Sesshomaru growled, and Naraku dodged his strike. He surprised Naraku by running for the door. "Move!" He snapped.**

 **The staff jumped out of the way and Sesshomaru's claws glowed green as he cast poison at the vines. They melted away and Sesshomaru threw himself against the door. It opened, and he stood aside as everyone ran out.**

 **"Get her!" Naraku yelled.**

 **The incarnation, as Sesshomaru had suddenly realized the large demon to be, reached out and snatched Yuna off her feet. She screamed and struggled against him.**

 **"Yuna!" Her uncle fell when her hand had been snatched from his, and he struggled to his feet.**

 **"No!" Sesshomaru ran forward. "Get out of here, I'll get her."**

 **"Don't you touch her either you monster!" Her uncle growled at him. "She's not a tool to be used, she's just a child! She doesn't know anything about any of this! She just needs to be left** _ **alone**_ **!"**

 **"Sir I have no idea what you're talking about, but you need to leave. I have no intention to hurt her, only to get her out safely and I will risk my life to do just that, now please** _ **leave**_ **." Yuna's uncle stared at him in fear and shock. "** _ **Go**_ **!" Sesshomaru pushed him towards the door and he scrambled out.**

 **He paused long enough to see Sesshomaru cast a whip of light out and cut the incarnation's arm free of its shoulder. When Sesshomaru caught Yuna and turned back towards the door he moved out of the way. Once they were free of the studio they followed the slamming of the emergency exit door down the hall. The staff was taking the stairs down, and so were they. Police were waiting downstairs for them. The expolsion when Sesshomaru had attacked Naraku had drawn attention, and they'd been called.**

 **Sesshomaru put Yuna down and ducked out of sight down a dark hallway. "Sesshomaru!" Yuna followed him.**

 **"I can't be seen." He said breathlessly when she grabbed his arm. "I've got to go." Without looking at her he pulled his arm away from her. It was already in pain at the seperation marking from Inuyasha's blade.**

 **"No." She grabbed his arm, but this time she used it to pull herself** _ **into**_ **his arms.**

 **It caught Sesshomaru off guard, and he fell against a wall as her lips met his. It took a moment for him to focus, and when he did he wrapped his arms around her, returning her kiss. Even though adrenaline fulled him with the need to leave, not to reaveal his demon form to the humans of this era, her lips on his pulled him to a stop. Though her face was coated in tears of fear, it didn't stop his heart from almost breaking through his ribcage from just her touch alone. He was the first to pull back, and when she looked up at him he wiped the tears from her face.**

 **"I have to go." He whispered.**

 **"I know." She kissed him again and let him leave. When he was out of sight she ran back out into the entry way and let a policeman lead her out.**

 **She looked up at the building, trying to see if anyone could tell which floor the** _ **accident**_ **had occured on. One of the large windows had shattered, and smoke was certainly escaping from the studio.**

 **"Yuna!" Her uncle pulled her into him, hugging her tightly. "I was so worried when I turned around and you weren't there! Where did you go?" He held her at arms length and looked her over. "Are you hurt?"**

 **She shook her head and leaned back into his arms, resting her head on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru was leaving I had to say thank you. He saved me."**

 **"He left?" She nodded against his shoulder. "Why? He needs to be arrested for the distruction of the studio."**

 **Yuna pulled back, angry. "He saved my life." She repeated. "And yes," She said quietly. "He caused damage but he was defending himself over anything else!"**

 **"Defending himself?" Her uncle stared at her in confusion. "He's a monster! A demon, don't you understand that? He and Yumada are exactly the same, and saving you is all a part of his plan! I don't want Yumada or Sesshomaru to hurt you, and they intend to!"**

 **"You don't know anything about what Sesshomaru intends to do!" She snapped. "I've been working with him, I've known this whole time** _ **what he is**_ **, and** _ **what he's doing here**_ **. She admited. "You don't know anything about him." She pulled her arms out of his hands and walked away from him.**

 **"Miss?" An officer caught her as she tried to leave. "I'm going to have to take a statement about the accident that occured here."**

 **She stared at him and blinked out of her anger, nodded. "Of course."**

 **"Here," He wrapped a soft and light blanket around her shoulders and lead her over to one of the closest ambulances. "I'll let them have a look at you, you're a little shaken up and you have a couple of scrapes. I'll be right back." He left her to the paramedics.**

 **She sighed as she automatically answered questions about herself with the paramedics. When the officer came back she did the same, accept she was careful not to talk about Yumada or Sesshomaru, considering they'd vanished, and no one seemed to have noticed accept her. Her uncle drove them to her apartment once a couple of firefighters retreaved Yuna's purse and jacket from the dressing room along with her own clothes.**

 **"Do you need me to stay with you Yuna?" Her uncle asked, his eyes cast to the floor. He knew she was upset with him because she had refused to speak to him the entire drive, and she'd opened her front door in silence.**

 **He saw her shake her head. "No I just...want to go to bed." She looked at him finally. "I'll be ok...I'm just gonna go to bed."**

 **He nodded, looking sad. "I'll call you tomorrow."**

 **She nodded. "Ok. Night." She watched him leave, and then went into her bedroom through the darkness after she locked the door behind him.**

 **She dropped her purse on the floor at the foot of her bed and pulled her hair out of it's fancy ponytail. She stood looking around the dimmly lit room, feeling hollow. Was she suppose to break down and cry? She couldn't focus.**

 _ **Sesshomaru...**_ **She sat down on her bed and put her face in her hands.**

 **Her mind was running a thousand miles a second it felt, yet she felt empty and lost. She could still feel the warmth of his lips against hers, and she touched them with her fingertips. Why did she kiss him? Yes she'd become rather fond of him over the past several weeks of working with him, and he'd saved her life. She ran a hand into her hair and let her head fall forward.**

 **"Yuna?" The voice behind her made her jump up and turn around quickly.**

 **She tried to focus her eyes in the darkness, but she didn't really have to. Sesshomaru was sitting on the floor in front of her opened window. She could see his hair and eyes when he looked up at her before he stood, the streetlights outside made it easier to confirm it was him.**

 **"Sesshomaru!" She became overwhelmed with relief and she ran over to him.**

 **He pulled her into his arms and held her close. "I'm sorry I left you there but I thought I would be able to change back once I got away from Naraku's miasma and aura, but I was wrong."**

 **She pulled back and looked up at him. The cresent moon on his forehead and demon markings on his face made her look him over fully. He was still in the costume, but he was still demon, and more so than she had ever seen him. He had more red markings on his wrists, his hips. His eyes looked more like molten gold than they had before, and his ears had changed as well.**

 **"Is this your full form?" She asked.**

 **He nodded. "Does it frighten you?"**

 **She shook her head. "No. I'm not afraid of you."**

 **"You're not?" He was confused. His heart felt almost like a hammer against his chest.**

 **He'd made it all the way to the Higurashi shrine where Kagome's mother had pointed out to him his apperance. He hadn't been in his full form since he'd met with Arikami years before, and he'd been highly surprised to see his reflection. Usually once he got away from danger he became human again. Once he'd realized hour later that he wasn't going to change back he went back to the studio and followed Yuna's scent to her apartment.**

 **She closed the distance between them and kissed him again. Her lips were soft and inviting, and he had to force himself to pull away from her. "Yuna...I don't want to hurt you."**

 **"Sesshomaru I'm not afraid of you hurting me. I know you can't." She touched his cheek.**

 **He took her hand in his own and pulled it away from his cheek. "You're wrong. I could." He said simply. "I came to this time looking for love. I don't know how to feel it, but I'm sure the reason I can't change back is because it's here," He placed her hand over his own heart. "And I don't know how."**

 **She searched his eyes. "Can I share a secret with you?" She asked softly, raising up so that she could whisper in his ear. "I think I fell in love with you."**

 **When she tried to step back he grabbed her gently around the waist, not letting her. She looked up into his eyes, and she saw wonder and loss in them. "How?"**

 **She smiled. "I'm not really sure, but I know I did."**

 **He smiled, and when he kissed her she wrapped her arms around his neck. Sesshomaru felt overwhelmed with her scent around him, and the warmth of her in his arms pushed an instinct he hadn't thought about in a long time over the edge. He pulled back then, letting her go and closing his eyes as he put a had against the window frame to try and catch his breath.**

 **"Are you ok?" Yuna asked breathlessly.**

 **He nodded slightly, but couldn't look at her. "Just had a few thoughts run through my mind that I don't find are appropriate as of yet."**

 **Yuna blushed, but she smiled and walked around to stand in front of him. She kissed him, briefly. "It's ok. You're being a gentleman and I appriciate that."**

 **He smirked and put his forehead against hers, touching her cheek where she had a small cut. She reached up and couched his hand with hers. "You need rest, and I need to go home for a few days."**

 **She looked questioningly at him. "Go home? As in through the well?"**

 **He nodded. "Rin will want to know I've succeeded, and so will Asuna." When she looked away from him he touched her chin gently, understanding her confusion. "Rin is my ward, I've taken care of her since she was a young child. Asuna is the daughter of the woman that gave me my arm back."**

 **She nodded. "You will come back though?"**

 **He nodded. "I promise."**

 **She smiled and kissed him. He returned her kiss, feeling his blood boil for a new reason other than a transformation. He was the one to pull back, growling at himself.**

 **"Be safe." She stepped out of his way to the window.**

 **He stared at her for a very long moment. "If you need me, for anything while I'm gone, go to Kagome and ask her to bring you to me."**

 **She looked startled. "Through the well?"**

 **He nodded. "I don't know how long I'm going to be gone. If you feel like you're in any danger, Kagome will help you." He reached out and touched her cheek again.**

 **She took his wrist gently in her hands and leanded into his. "You don't have to say it until you're ready to. I know you need to get use to the feeling." She smiled. "I'll wait."**

 **He smiled and pulled his hand away, leaving in silence. Yuna quickly went into her living room and out onto the balcony, she had time enough to see him jump from the fire escape down to the ground, and then he was gone. She looked up at the full moon in the finally dark sky. A knock from inside the apartment drew her attention, and in confusion she went towards her front door. Though when she opened it, she wished that she hadn't.**

 **...**

 **End Chapter Eleven**

 **...**

 **A/N: So much revealed, such a long chapter. I hope this is what everyone was looking forward to, twisty twisty and all. Lol. Leave Reviews; Shoot me, praise the chapter, whatever you feel like. I have a new cover photo for the story coming, I probably won't have it until the story is complete but hopefully it will be sooner rather than later. Moving along to chapter twelve. Until next time.** _ **Distorter out!**_


End file.
